Isn't She Something
by robocop09
Summary: Rose and Emmett now have a baby girl, Emlie Cullen, little do they know that she is full of surprises. I hope you enjoy it R&R. Meyer own
1. Emlie Cullen

Chapter One

Emlie Cullen

She was beautiful from the moment I set my eyes on her. Her skin was an olive tone her cheeks a rosy pink, her eyes were a dark green that you could get lost in, her hair was are light as mine but just as dark as Emmett's, curly just like Emmett's too but long like mine was when I was a baby. I heard her cry when I was fixing Emmett's Jeep; he wanted it to go faster. I kept hearing a heartbeat that wasn't Nessie's, much to slow or Charlie's, much to fast but it was in between the two. I didn't pay it much mind but I just kept hearing it. So finally when I couldn't take it anymore I listened it was coming from over the other side of the road just before the turn off road to get to the house. So I walked there not wanting to scare whoever it was. Once I got there, a baby was wrapped in an oversized t-shirt in a small cradle. She had dirt in her hair and around her face. The baby looked to be only a few days old and was in need of a diaper change, as well as some food. I searched, more smelled, for her parents I found nothing but there was a strong smell, not the babies, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I walked up to the cradle to see if the baby was asleep or not, to my surprise it up to the moment I was in its view, I could hear its steady breathing and its heartbeat wasn't normal, but when was anything normal. The second I got near the cradle it opened its eyes and I was hooked there was no way a mother could ever leave a child this beautiful in the woods. I expected it to cry but it just smiled, a toothless smile, at me. I smiled back and reached for it, it tried but it was wrapped securely in the t-shirt, when I touched it I could feel the blood coursing through its veins but for some reason I couldn't harm the baby, not that I would, but I hadn't hunted lately and its scent was sweet like violets, sweet pea leave, with a hint of citrus. I was curious to know whether it was a girl or boy so I peeked and it was girl, I has happy about this a beautiful baby girl. As I lifted her out of her cradle I saw a note attached to the back of the t-shirt she was in.

If you are reading this I have probably already passed, I have been fighting an illness for seven years and it is my time, my wife passed trying to bring our child into this world. I know I am asking too much but please watch over her as if she were your own. Again I know this is a lot to ask for but I couldn't put her through an orphanage. I have yet to name her so I leave that to you. She is special little girl and she will change the future I just know it. Please I beg of you to take care of my little angel and be kind to her because she will be nothing but the same to you.

I'm sorry to leave such a burden on your shoulder but it was for the best. She is only 14 days and she has had little to eat. Take care of my angel and May she bring joy it your life, as she has to mine, though our time was short.

There is another letter under the cradle and if you wish to show her please do. They are the final words her mother and I wrote to her. You may or may not wish for her to read it but I would highly advice you to let her. Please do not read these letters it is for her.

Sincerely

Kevin Richardson

I was sitting on the dirt floor, Alice would be mad if she knew I was getting these pants dirt, while I was gently rocking her back to sleep she looked so tired, she fit perfectly in my arms, as if they were made for her, she didn't even shiver when I touched her. I found the letters but I didn't open them. Though I was called many things a snoop was not one of them. I looked down at the little angel I had in my arms and wondered what I should do with her. It seems as if her parent's wanted her more then anything but they had no choice but to give her away. I then remember the weird smell. I put her back into her cradle she had fallen asleep just moments ago, noting that I still had to name her, and followed the scent not more the 25 feet away from her was a body, it looked to a man around the age of 28-30, fresh out of school look, a man who died about two days ago, from the smell of him, I didn't know if he was her father so search for a wallet or something to connect him to her. I found a picture of him with what looked to be his wife, or so I guessed, it was taken before she passed, and the little angel, that sleeping close by. The picture was beautiful if anything, the mother was covered in sweat but she still glowed, her big blue eyes looked down at her daughter while her father had his arm wrapped around both of them, he smile lite up his face, and the angel she just looked up at her parents and smiled. I sighed and went back to her. Picked her up with the blanket and letters and walk towards the house, I would go back later to bury him properly I might even have Carlisle take a look at him. Alice was already on the porch with a warm bottle of baby formula, Carlisle kept it though Nessie wouldn't drink it. I could hear Esme searching for clothes to give her. She handed it to me and smiled I couldn't help but smile back but I could read the question on her face. I shrugged my shoulders and walked inside. When I entered the house hoping Emmett was there butt he was still out hunting but luckily for me Carlisle was there. I had to change her diaper and give her a bath so I headed to the bathroom to prepare her bath. Shit I didn't have any diapers. UGH. I tried to calm myself and remember I was still holding a child, who needed a name maybe I should hold off on the name until Em got here. I went to the bathroom sink and ran a warm bath for her. I called for Esme and she brought up some baby wash and shampoo. When she saw her, her face lite up.

"She looks like you, you know," said Esme as she set clothes out for her in the room.

"No she looks like her mom," I replied.

"That's what I said isn't it" Esme poking her head through the door.

"She's not my child"

"Then why take care of her as if she was. Rose this baby is what you have always wanted. Just accept the fact that you're her mother now and be happy that she is in you life." She commented and with that she was gone before I could say anything. In my mind I knew she wasn't my child but something inside me told me that I needed to take care of her as if she were as if I was meant to be her mother.

Once her bath was finished I put fresh clothes on her and climbed into bed and gave her more milk. She drank the bottle in minutes, she was so hungry, and she went through two bottles. She was still sleeping when Emmett busted through the room. His voiced boomed and she began to stir in my arms and started wailing, Emmett had scared her. I glowered at him for scaring her and waking her up. When he heard he cry he froze and stared at me as if I was someone else. He watched me closely to make sure he was seeing things right and in two strides he was by my side staring at her like a prize. I started to laugh because of the expression he wore on his face, then he climbed into bed and held his arms out for her. Reluctantly, I gave her to him he cooed at her for the longest time it was something you would never image someone, who looked like Em to do.

"What's it name?" he asked never taking his eyes off of her.

"Her name I still haven't chosen. I was waiting for you to come back to see what you thought about her." I replied looking at her but I felt his eyes on me. Em always knew I wanted kids and that was evident when Bella was pregnant with Nessie but this was my child now. I looked up at him gave a weak smile. He pulled me into a kiss I moan softly, he always knew what to do to me, the kiss was more then just I agree with you it was no matter what I was be your side. Breaking the kiss, as bad as I didn't want too. "What should we name her?" I restated his question.

"Well she has your rosy pink cheeks," he stated

"Yeah but she has your curly hair."

"How about Emily?"

"No, I want something different."

"Then spell it a different way."

"What do you mean spell it a different way like what?"

"Like E-M-L-I-E, the first two letters from my name and the last three from yours." He said. I smiled at my smart monkey man.

"I like it little Emlie Cullen."

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT ALL COMMENTS ARE WELCOME.**


	2. What Is Going On

Chapter Two

What Going On

It was about midnight when Emmett forced me to go hunt, being around her wasn't hard but it was only to be safe. I asked Alice and Jasper if they would come with me, Jasper so I could stay focused and calm and Alice to watch Emlie. I could focus during the hunt no matter how much Jasper tried to help. All I wanted was to be home and take care of Emlie; I could do without blood for a while. I filled up to the point were I could puke. Then I ran home and when I arrived Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Nessie, and the wolves, low hiss, I opened the door and saw that Esme had her secure in her hands. Everyone looked at me; I rolled my eyes and walked up to Esme for my daughter I could help but smile. As I held her I noticed that she wore a bracelet, the same one I had when I was young, I looked at Emmett, smiling.

"Thought that she might like it," he said.

"It's beautiful, just like her," I replied sitting down next to him, feeding her the bottle Alice got for me. She was still hungry though I only fed her earlier before I left. I felt Edward's eyes on me.

I found her in the woods and her father is out there s well but he's dead and I couldn't leave her there she was hungry. So I took her in.

"Wait her father is dead" he asked. As soon as he said that every ones eyes were on me. I nodded my head.

"There was a letter I think I left it upstairs that explains everything." I told them where I last saw her father. Esme left to retrieve the letter and was back before the boys left to find the body she read it out loud. Bella sat by me with Nessie in her lap. Nessie put her hand on my cheek and showed me what all happened while I was gone. She was asleep for the most part until Jacob's loud mouth woke her up and she started crying, low growl and a death stare his way, I saw him back up into the corner, Nessie impatiently tapped on my cheeks and showed me the rest.

"You made her cry you stupid mutt," I hissed.

"Rose," said Carlisle stepping into my view so I didn't rip his head off. I focus on Emlie who was fast asleep still. I sat back down.

"Can I hold her now Rose, I mean you have practically attached yourself to her." said Alice. I smiled and gave her up. She smiled back and started dancing and singing to her. I knew she would never be put down, just like Nessie. I walked to the garage to get out some more baby stuff out for her and step it up into Edward's old room or maybe have her own little room. I wonder if Esme is using that room across from Carlisle's office.

"Esme," I called.

"Yes Rose," she replied

"Do you think I could use that room across from Carlisle's office as Emlie's bedroom."

"Sure let me ask Carlisle if he wouldn't mind, though I doubt he would,"

"Thanks"

"Sure thing sweetie," she said and was on the phone and back. "Carlisle said that it is fine by him would like me to help you." I nodded my head and Bella and Nessie helped out while Alice ordered us around, she demanded a bigger closet for Emlie, she mumbled something about already having bought clothes for her and how it all wouldn't fit in there. I said no but told her she could use mine. It took us nearly and hour to move all of the baby stuff into the room but I wanted to paint the walls so Esme offered to paint something pretty and I didn't want Emlie out of my sight so the room would e unavailable for a couple of days. We got finish just before the boys came back. I walked out to the porch with Emlie back in my arms, Alice was putting her clothes in my closet.

The body looked terrible, graveyard spooky, his skin was beginning to turn green and his body reeked, and his eyes were staring at nothing. Then without warning Emlie began to scream her lungs out, not cry but scream, I tried to calm her down but she just kept screaming I took her inside she still was screaming, Jasper was on edge the whole time. So I ran out the house, with Emmett following, and took her out to the clearing, she was still yelling I began to panic because I had no clue what to do or why she was scream, she opened her eyes and they were a lite purple then they changed to dark red then back to her dark green, Emmett and I just stood there frozen as our daughter, I like the sound of that, while her eyes were changing colors so was her hair first it as jet black then a lite blonde then strawberry red. I brought her close to my lips and began to hum gentle into her ear. Her scream became muffled and then it was a small whimper, then she was lightly snoring. I turned to Emmett, who just as clueless as I was to what had just happened. Moments later we heard the whole family coming toward us, we had no clue as to what to say to them or how we should explain this.

"Is she ok," asked Esme as she approached us with caution. None of us knew if she would scream again.

"She's fin but…" I let my sentence fall because I had no way of telling what just happened. I looked at Edward, his brows caved in.

"How did she do that?" he asked I shrugged my shoulders. _Can you see what she is thinking? _ He nodded his head.

"She had a nightmare about how her mother died. Some sort of beast attacked her, I can't see it clearly and he father tried to fight them off but he could save his wife in time. He grabbed her and the stuff you found and ran as fast as he could. I think Emlie is a quarter vampire." He said.

"But that can't be because I can see her clear as day though," said Alice

"Your right that doesn't make sense," he replied.

Edward what is she seeing now.

"She's seeing you and Emmett and everyone else but she also see a dark shadow following her," he said

"What ever you did to make her stop screaming Rose you better do it again because…" before she could finish Emlie was screaming again but this time there were tears streaming down her cheek.

Edward I asked urgently as I tried to sooth her back into a calm state. It took more time now because I was panicking and I could feel jasper trying to help but it wasn't working. I saw everyone's eyes as Emlie's eyes, opened, and hair began to change color. This time it was different her hair and eyes matched, first they were blue then green, yellow and then finally they were black and they stayed that way for along time. She stopped screaming her body began to brighten, like the sun she just kept getting brighter and brighter. I could feel Emmett's hands around my waist ready to pull me away from Emlie but I held her tighter to me. She wasn't hot but she looked like the sun her hair and eyes were still black.

Edward what is she seeing right now I need to know

"I can't see anything, whatever she is doing is making it difficult…" he said but looked at Alice, who had a blank look on her face, having a vision. Edward started to back up along with the rest of the family. I didn't move and neither did Em.

"Rose put her down now," she whispered. I shook my head

"No" I mouthed

"Rose put her down NOW," she yelled. Alice never yelled and when she did it was not pretty. I set Emlie down on the ground. Em arms were wrapped around my waist and we were in the air and about 10 feet away from Emlie. I watched in horror as we saw what she was seeing.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review or add or even both. tell me if you guys want it to be in someone else POV...REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**

**it gets better, i have some ideas but tell me what you guys want to see happen next.**

**REVIEW Please**

* * *


	3. This Is Why

Chapter 3

This is Why

It was dark for a while then all I heard was a heart beat faster then normal then I heard screaming, which was coming from her mother, she was in labor and it didn't sound like she was going to make it. After what seemed like hours, little Emlie was finally born. Her father tried to clean her up but he couldn't then that was when I realize that we were not in a hospital but in a cave somewhere. He gave Emlie to his wife and they smiled so happily about her. I saw him take out a Polaroid and take a quick picture.

"Honey you must sleep," he whispered in her ear but she refused to close her eyelids.

"I want to stay awake for a while longer please," she begged. He let her hold Emlie for a while then touched her forehead and her breathing became even. I turned to see if the others were with me or if it was just me, it was but I felt Emmett's arms wrapped around my waist. Then the scene changed her mother was fighting off beast that looked fuzzy and her father right by her side helping. Her mother was as white as Emlie was and her father was quick and deadly with a weapon and his hands. Then I could feel evilness ooze off of the person next to me. A women not more then Esme's age was walking towards then and in one twitch of her hand Emlie's mother was dead on the floor bleeding. Her father outraged by this tried to avenge her but it did not work, he as instantly killed by the beast. Or so they thought they rummaged through what looked like a small cottage and they didn't find what they were looking for. The women became anger her fury was felt by anyone who was in the room. The beast back away slightly and they waited for their command.

"Search for her" she yelled, "and when you find her bring her to me." The Beast nodded his head and was about to leave. "Oh and Max if she has one scar on her. You will end up like my poor sister here" she said this as she caressed her sister's face shooting him a death stare. The beast left and two more entered they took the body and left. Moments later, her father began to cough. He searched frantically for his wife and when he swathe blood trail his head bowed his lips moved for a second then his head shot up quickly his eyes searching for Emlie when he found her he ran to her and swooped her up. Sadness, anger, worries, and hatred crossed his face. Emlie had seen the death of her mother and her father, though he was still alive. It had happened and there was no taking it back even if he was holding her. He collected the things that were in the cradle when I found her. Then the scene changed again but I was half expecting to see when I found her but I was in a dark, foul smelling room. My eyes adjusted and I saw that it was a dungeon and there was a heavy breathing coming from something in the corner. I turned slightly to see that her mother was beaten several, I could taste her blood it was so intoxicating but I felt Emmett's arms tighten around me it was so weird how I was stuck in this vision that felt so real but every time Em arms tighten I knew that it wasn't. I heard a heavy door open and moist breathing coming closer, it was horrid beast its eyes were small and creepy looking, while his body was glossy, foul smelling and oozing pus, if I wasn't a vampire I would have thrown up. He picked her up and she didn't fight back, from the look of her she didn't seem to have much energy left. I followed reluctantly I didn't want to see what happened next. She was taken to a large room it was empty and there was nothing there but a throne. She thrown to the floor, her head hit the floor loud enough to make the beast laugh, probably at his on strength I rolled my eyes, a large wooden door open and in entered the same woman from before she walked up to her and kneeled down so she was close to her ear.

"You're not so powerful now are you," she whispered in her ear. Emlie's mother tried to shake her off but she was still to weak. Then the horrid beast grabbed her and tied her to chain links that were on the wall. The woman, who was really starting to annoy me, grabbed what looked to be a whip and cracked, it went up in flames she laughed malevolence and cracked it again but this time it slashed the back of Emlie's mother. She repeated this twenty times before she stopped. Her mother held tightly to the chain links and refused to show weakness, which made the woman even more furious. Then I saw why Emlie was screaming her lungs out because her mother had shared the moment with her, but she didn't know she was. She was still chained to the wall when the woman came back this time with the beast from the previous scene. The beast stood only a few feet from her before his nails came out. An evil grin crossed both their faces and he unchained her she fell to the floor instantly. He kicked in the stomach she flew and hit the other wall. They laughed this was entertaining to them. I wanted to help but Em arms weren't the only ones around me now Edward and jasper both had a grip on me. I tried to listen or Emlie and she was still far away from me. The bone crashing sound got my attention back to what was happening. The beast had her by the throat and she fought, weakly, to get him off. She turned white but the woman wrapped black smoke around her. Her eyes turned white and she stopped breathing, then that was the next time Emlie screamed and things got crazy. The scene changed one more time this time it was what happened before I found her. Her father was frantically trying to get out of the house they were in and he began to run, I could hear his heart beginning to slow it's pace but he had stopped only a few time to make sure their tracks were covered. He stopped about a mile form the house and waited the night out in front, why we didn't notice him was because he put up a shield that concealed them both. He didn't have much energy left so he went to go look for food but on his way he passed. I found Emlie two days later. Everything went black again then I heard Em voice but I could make out what he was saying. I opened my eyes to find everyone, especial Emmett, hovered over me. I was on my feet in second and I search frantically for Emlie she with Esme. I looked at her and sighed. I turned and buried my face into Emmett's chest if I could cry I would be hyperventilating right now. Esme brought Emlie over to me, Emmett took one arm and brought her into our little circle and we stood there like that for what felt like eternity. I heard everyone leave; Jasper and Edward reluctant to go, and we were alone in the clearing. At this point I felt weak like I wasn't able to stand up anymore. I sat and Em followed me both looked at Emlie, who was still in Em arms.

"I don't know what I got myself into Emmett," I whispered.

"We do and we will do exactly what they wanted us to do. Rose," he said lifting my head so I was looking him in the eye, "She is our daughter on and we will take care of her as our own." I nodded and stared at Emlie, who was staring at us. Her eyes were back to the dark green but her hair was a blue-black color, it had grown about three inches and was now to her shoulders.

Emmett POV

I got home after hunting, more like destroying, bears with Edward, Bella, and Nessie. I wanted to tell Rose about how Nessie took down a baby cub and how awesome it was.

"Emmett must you replay that over and over in your head," asked Edward clearly annoyed because she did it better then him. He snorted I laughed as I headed for the garage when I picked up a different scent mixed with Rose's, it smelled like flowers mixed with oranges and it was up stairs. When I got up to the room I could hear a heartbeat and someone drinking something, it smelled like milk and man that stuff smelled gross. I flung open the door and yelled, "Rose," as soon as I did that she glared at me and back up a little. Then I heard something cry and it was coming from Rose's arms, she settled down it down. I didn't move I just watched her then I got curious so I walked over to her and was on the bed peeking over her arms and there was the most beautiful baby I had seen, she even looked cuter then Nessie, I heard Edward snort. I just stared at her for a moment then I held my arms out for her, Rose didn't want to her, and Rose put her in my arms. I sat there cooing at her for a long time and asked "What it's name?" I was still having trouble trying to figure out whether it was a boy or girl, yeah it had on girl clothes but they looked like some of Nessie old clothes and we hadn't had a baby boy around here so.

"HER name," she emphasized, "I still haven't chosen I was waiting for you to come back to see what you thought about her,"

I sat there for a while and looked at her and Rose, she had wanted a child for so long and this was her chance to have one I know she wouldn't steal a baby goes against everything she believe in, they looked alike sort of she had her soft rosy cheeks and lips. When I looked at her she was trying to smile so I pulled her in, making sure the baby was cradle in the other arm, kissed her she moaned she broke free, not wanting too.

"What should we name her?" she asked

"Well she has your rosy pink cheeks," I told her

"Yeah but she has your curly hair."

"How about Emily?"

"No, I want something different." She looked at me like 'Ew I want a different name'

"So then spell it a different way."

"What do you mean spell it a different way like what?"

"Like E-M-L-I-E, the first two letters from my name and the last three from yours." I said. She smiled like a kid at Christmas time and whispered "I like it Emlie Cullen."

We sat there and watched her for hours, I could tell Rose was hungry so I told her to go hunt. She tried to refuse but I told her it wouldn't be safe for Emlie is her mother tried to attack her she went with Jasper and Alice. I sat in the living room with Emlie still in my arms I could just watch her for day and not get tried.

"Yeah they tend to do that to you," said Edward who was watching Nessie play with Jacob.

Esme sat down next to me and held her hands out for her I gave her Emlie, she looked so happy to hold her.

"What her name?" she asked.

"Emlie," I said

"Oh that cute" cooed Edward I throw I pillow at him but of course he caught it before it hit him.

"What so cute?" Bella asked walking back into the room.

"How Emmett here was the one who named her," he answered her.

"And what is wrong with that" she asked picking up Nessie, Jacob got a little upset but he wasn't going to piss Bella off not what happened after last week. You see after the whole Volturi thing, Edward hissed, things went back to normal Edward went to find away for Nessie to grow, which they still haven't found. Jacob decide to take Nessie down to the beach so she could play with Claire, Quil imprint, and Nessie saw Paul and a couple of other wolves go cliff diving and Nessie got Jacob to take her, tough I don't think it was a tough decision, when Bella came to pick up Nessie all she sees is her daughter jumping off the cliff and Jacob standing there watching her and laughing she became furious, that doesn't even begin to described how mad she was, I heard Edward laugh, let just saw if it wasn't for Charlie being there I am sure Jacob would be in doggy heaven.

"Yeah, I don't think he will," giving Jacob a devilish smile. Jacob looked at both of us confuse, stupid mutt. Carlisle walked in and saw that Esme had a child in her arms he looked confused.

"Rose found her early today," Edward answered, I really hated when he did that. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh I see well she is beautiful, congratulation Emmett," he said "what her name?"

"Emlie," I replied. He walked up to her and smiled "she is beautiful, looks likes the both of you." He said and sat down next to Esme, who was cooing over her. Then I remembered something and ran up stairs looking for the bracelet Rose always had, it was for her first born, in the instant her first child, I found the bracelet and went down stairs. I gave it to Esme to in on for her. We sat there and talked about how Carlisle might have found someone who could help with Nessie's problem, Bella cringed, and I just watched Emlie, who was now sleeping in Esme's arms.

By then Rose had came back and I knew there would a lot of question for her. _Hold off on that for a while_ I said to Edward he nodded his head. I saw her recognized the bracelet, when she took Emlie and smiled

"Thought she might like it," I said.

"It's beautiful, just like her," she replied sitting down next to me, feeding her the bottle Alice got for her. She was so hungry when Rose began to feed her she looked up at Edward.

"Wait her father is dead" he asked. I looked at her, she didn't tell me that but I didn't ask so, and so did everyone else. She nodded and told us "There was a letter I think I left it upstairs that explains everything." While Esme went upstairs and to get the letter she told us that she found her father just out front pass the road before the side road and to follow a strong scent. She showed Edward exactly and he nodded. When Esme return she began reading it out loud.

_If you are reading this I have probably already passed, I have been fighting an illness for seven years and it is my time, my wife passed trying to bring our child into this world. I know I am asking too much but please watch over her as if she were your own. Again I know this is a lot to ask for but I couldn't put her through an orphanage. I have yet to name her so I leave that to you. She is special little girl and she will change the future I just know it. Please I beg of you to take care of my little angel and be kind to her because she will be nothing but the same to you._

_I'm sorry to leave such a burden on your shoulder but it was for the best. She is only 14 days and she has had little to eat. Take care of my angel and May she bring joy it your life, as she has to mine, though our time was short._

_There is another letter under the cradle and if you wish to show her please do. They are the final words her mother and I wrote to her. You may or may not wish for her to read it but I would highly advice you to let her. Please do not read these letters it is for her._

_Sincerely_

_Kevin Richardson_

We all stood there silent and I got up and bounded out the door and Carlisle, Jasper and Edward right on my heel. I could smell her father before I saw him. I stopped dead in my track Carlisle and Edward went forward while Jasper and I stayed back. Edward and Carlisle were talking, more like Carlisle thought Edward answered. After about an hour or so Carlisle decide that he wanted to take the body home to exam it more. So I grabbed the body and tossed it over my shoulder by the time we got back the girls were on the porch waiting for us. I set the body down and I saw the look of hurt across all of their faces. Then Emlie began to scream everyone froze Rose went in side and tried to calm her down but it wasn't working.

"Jasper help her would you," I asked. I could tell he was trying.

"It seems like she not anger or anything she's just screaming," he said on edge. I saw Rose go through the woods and I followed we hit the clearing in seconds and Rose was humming softly in her ear to calm her down but Emlie was still screaming, Rose was so scared. I stood there watching them, then Emlie's eyes snapped open and they began to change colors to purple, red then back to dark green. Then her hair started changing colors it was jet-black, then blonde and then strawberry red. Rose continued humming into her ear and she started to calm down a little. She looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders I had no clue as to what was going on. Seconds later we heard the rest of the family coming to us.

"Is she ok," asked Esme as she approached us, concerned written on her face. We had no clue as to what would happen next.

"She fine but…" Rose didn't finish because I tell she was unsure about the way Emlie was feeling. I looked at Jasper, who kept calming us, then I looked at Edward, him and Rose were talking.

"She's seeing you and Emmett and everyone else but she also see a dark shadow following her," he said.

"Rose whatever you did to make her stop screaming before you better do it again because…" before Alice could finish Emlie was screaming again but this time there were tears streaming down her cheek. I grabbed hold of Rose because she looked like she would lose it. Emlie eyes snapped open again and they started changing color but this time her hair was doing it as well. First they were blue, green, yellow, and then black they stayed like that for a while. Then her body began to beam, like she was about o explode or something. I tighten my grip around Rose's waist.

"I can't see anything, whatever she is doing is making it difficult…" he said but looked at Alice, who had a blank look on her face, having a vision. Edward started to back up along with the rest of the family. I looked at him Edward what's going on and before he could answer my question. Alice whispered "Rose put her down now," but Rose didn't move and neither did I.

"No" she whispered softly.

"Rose put her down NOW," she yelled. One thing I knew was that you never messed with an anger pixie and Alice looked to have killed us if I didn't force Rose to let got of Emlie and we back away quickly. As soon as she let go Emlie was in the air her body looked like a lighthouse and her eyes and hair were as black as the sky.

Everything went black but in seconds it was back to normal I had to blink a couple of times to get my vision straight. I looked down at Rose she was on her knees and her eyes were as black as Emlie's. I felt her trying to break free but I held her tightly tome. She stayed like this for hours I watched it horror as Rose was lifeless in my hands; well that was what it felt like. I could see everyone was scared, including Nessie she love her auntie Rose and she put her hand on Bella and Bella shook her head to answer her question. She wiggled out of Bella's arms and came to stand by me. I looked at her, she placed her little pink hand on me and she asked what was wrong with auntie rose I shook my head and looked up at Edward.

"Emlie is showing her how she got here and what happened." he answered Nessie's question, as he picked her up. Rose began pushing against me again but I kept my hold on her. Then after a few seconds Jasper and Edward were by my side holding Rose back and man was she trying to break free, she even growled at me and tried to bit me in the process but I was quick enough to not get bitten. She fell to her knees this time and her eye turned white I looked up at Emlie and she was beginning to descend her skin was going back to normal and her eyes as well. Carlisle grabbed a hold of her while I went to get Emlie I gave her to Esme so I could be sure that Rose was ok. When she opened her eyes I let a breath, I didn't know I was holding. I grabbed her and pulled her into a bear hug we stayed like this for a while then Esme brought Emlie to me, I encased her into our small hug. I need some time only with her go I begged Edward, who didn't want to leave but Carlisle read my face and took him and Jasper with them.

Rose whispered "I don't know what I got myself into Emmett,"

"We do," I said a little doubtful about it "and we will do exactly what they wanted us to do." "Rose," I said lifting her head so she was looking me, "She is our daughter now and we will take care of her as our own." She nodded, though I knew she would have tough time with it. We both looked at Emlie and she looked sorry for what she had just shown Rose but I think it was for the best. Her eyes returned to the dark green color but her hair stayed a blue-black color.

* * *

**A/N: ok i knew this is a little longer but i though that have Emmett's pov would be good, sorry for the flashback but it was important to put him in now because his pov will be needed after this. i hoped you like it PLEASE REVIEW or add to your faves. tell me what you all thought and if you want more details about Emlie's real parents.  
**

**thanks to those who add my story mean a lot**


	4. Some Quality Time

* * *

**A/N: ok so this is a little fast forward to when Emlie is about three and in Emmett's POV and he kind of flashbacks a little. i hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4

Some Quality Time

"Daddy," she yelled, "I want to go now!"

"All right, Alright, geesh I coming, man," I said as I grabbed and tossed her in the air. She giggled.

"Again, again," she asked when she was in my arms she had the most prettiest smile I have every seen.

"Em stop tossing her in the air like that she just ate," said Esme, who was trying to hide her smile. I grabbed Emlie and put her on my shoulder and she started patting my head like a drum. She giggled the whole time, when we got to Edward's car she jumped and was in the driver seat hands at the steering wheel pretending to drive the car.

"Hey," I said, " you gonna leave daddy here all by himself"

"Run Daddy run," she giggled back. I picked her up and put her on my lap, she hated sitting in the passenger seat. "Daddy can I drive PLEASE," she begged turning her pretty blue eyes on me, she did that when she wanted something change her eye color and beg it won everyone over even Rose.

"No you can't drive mommy is going to kill me," I said trying not to look her in the eye. Last time I let her drove, Bella's Ferrari, she almost ran over Jacob, which didn't make Rose mad at all Bella wasn't mad at all that the car was ruined but Edward was a little hurt there was only a scar on it, but Jake was with Nessie and well she didn't take it lightly, Emlie turned her eye a pretty little pink and Rose let her off the hook and gave her a warning and then I tried but I got slapped and glared at by everyone.

"Em you should have known better then to let her drive, especial one Bella got for her Birthday, she is only three what were you thinking," Rose started screaming at me. I looked at Emlie who was being fed by Esme she throw me a smile and I smiled back, Rose smacked me for that. "Stop encouraging her she could killed Nessie," she said now looking at Emlie who was smiling her face off.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again I promise," I said kissing her; it had been a while since I was able to do that every night Emlie would come into our room and sleep with us, she tangled her fingers in my hair when Emlie cleared her throat.

"EW Mama stop that," she said make a face making everyone laughed. Emlie tapped on the horn laughing.  
"Emlie stop that," I said laughing because everyone was staring at us.

"Why daddy it fun" she said still honking the horn

"Because then you have to sit in the passenger seat," I replied that made her stop. We drove to the store to get her food; she was the only one aside from Jacob and the pack who ate. When we arrived I put her in the cart seat and we headed for the snacks aisle. I grabbed everything she wanted mostly fruit snacks and crackers, she bought chips and pop for Jacob so he didn't eat her food, she didn't like that so much. As we walked down the aisle people stopped us to awe and coo at how pretty Emlie looked I even got a couple of numbers, Emlie glared at the women who did but she couldn't say anything because some four year old punk tried to kiss her, she rolled her eyes and stepped on the kids foot I tried to hide my smile because the kid went to is mom and she looked over Emlie played innocence and he got in trouble. The cart got full so Emlie climbed on my shoulder. We got milk, bread, peanut butter, bananas, cookies, candy, ice cream, vegetables, fruits; she got a watermelon the size of her

"Daddy I bet I could eat this whole thing by myself" she said. I looked at her and laughed I had no doubt that she could but I bet against her anyways.

"10 bucks says you can't"

"Ok you're on" she said she was going to start but I grabbed it before she did.

"When we get home," I said. She frowned I laughed we were headed to the check out when I smelled blood, it was sweet and fresh, I bared my teeth ready to attack when I felt Emlie's hand's on mine, her eyes turned bright red and she shocked me one of the many gifts she developed. Man that shit hurt when she did that but I was glad she did. She frowned and creased her brows when I lightly touch them to smooth out. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"How about we go get you some ice cream for being a good girl," I said. Her eye about came out their sockets she was so excited, I knew Rose would be mad but I had to do something to make her smile. We got to the check out counter we had about two carts full and then Emlie pulled out all of her coupons. The check out lady was upset you could tell she had a long day and wanted to leave, but Emlie flashed her one of her smiles and she checked us out without compliant. When we left the store we had to stop by the station Emlie wanted to say 'hi' to Charlie.

"GRANDPA CHALRIE," she screamed as ran up to him and about tackled him smiling her face off again.

"Hey little Pumpkin," he grunted, "How are you today?"

"Grandpa guess what?" she asked

"I don't know what?"

"I lobe you soooooo much" she said with her killer smile

"Really because I lobe you soooooo much too." He said embracing her in a hug.

"Grandpa what are you doing?" she asked

"Well grandpa is not doing anything fun yet but later I am going to go see Billy," he said more to me then her.

"Can I go with Grandpa to go and see Grandpa Billy," she asked me turning her eye blue again.

"We're going to have to ask your mother first you know she wants to go shopping with you," he reminded her

"Oh yeah," she said turning to Charlie "Grandpa I am going shopping and I am going to buy you something and I am not going to tell you what it is. So what do you want me to buy you?"

"Well you can buy me an Emlie doll," he tickled her. Her laughter filled the room and had many of the officers come out of their cubicles and watch her. We stay for a little while longer and then I reminder we were going to get ice cream. She gave Charlie a hug and we were out the door. We stopped by a small ice cream shop and she got a double fudge chocolate cover vanilla ice cream, which she got all over her clothes I was in for an earful when we got home. Rose took one look at her and was about to scream bloody murder because Emlie had gotten fudge all in her hair and it and starting to solidify. Esme took her from Rose, Emlie just laughed because she was on a sugar high, I couldn't help but laugh with her. I looked at Jasper and he calm Rose down a bit but there wasn't much she could do because Emlie was tugging at her pant leg with chocolate fudge smeared hands.

"Mama chocolate good," she said licking her fingers everyone laughed at her. Then she saw Jacob and she asked "Mama can I go and see Grandpa Billy," Rose cringed when she said that she hated that Emlie would call Jacob's dad grandpa. "No sweetie we have a lot to do before you start school." She answered of course Emlie turned her eye a pretty little green and Rose looked away "no" she repeated Emlie started to pout and then begged.

"Paaaaaaaaaleeeeeeeeeeease mama I go ppppppppppppppleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease," she looked at me mouthed help. I walked up to Rose and whispered "If you let her go you and me can have time to ourselves for once and I know you miss it when I…" I stopped and began nibbling on her ear she shivered and brought her lips to mine and began to kiss me. Emlie asked, "Can go mama Please!" Rose nodded her head and she went flying to Alice and they began talking about what she was going to wear.

"Yeah sure we'll go Bella hasn't seen Billy or Charlie in a while and it would be nice to talk to them again," said Edward. I had Rose in my arms and she about melted in my arms we were upstairs in no time and her clothes were in shreds. She giggled and continued to kiss her. It deepened then she stop and flung me to the wall

"No," she gasped. I sighed "Really Rose, she will be fine stop trying to protector her nothing will happen Edward and Bella are going she is going to be Ok," as I walked back towards to her to continue were she stopped us. This time I made sure she wasn't going to change her mind. We were at it like when we first got married we about took the house down with us; it had been so long, yeah we kissed but really have sex was out of the question.

The first couple of months with Emlie was difficult, Rose on high alert all the time she stayed and watch Emlie sleep every night and of Emlie cried she was there one time is didn't hunt for a week, which was bad because Emlie scratched herself and started to bleed luckily she was in Carlisle hands and he was taking care of it before Rose got to her. That hurt her and as much as she didn't want to admit it, it did. Carlisle gave her strict rules to hunt when she was hungry and to not ignore her thirst. Then as Emlie got older was starting to walk and talk, her first words 'Mama' Rose smiled like a jack o lantern for weeks. Soon we found out that little Emlie was stronger then she looked. One day Jake thought it would be funny to scare her because Rose wasn't around and what and I had no clue but the stupid mutt came up behind her, in wolf form and bark really loudly in her ear and without warning she grabbed him by his muzzle and banged him into the ground, he bounce off the ground and was in the air she jumped and kicked him and he was back to human form and on top of him and hit so hard he was out for the day. I grabbed her before Nessie or Leah could get to her. Her eyes were crimson red and her hair just as red. She was breathing hard and shaking, her body was ramrod stiff, at the same time I began to rock her gentle and she began to go back to her normal colors. She went over to Nessie and apologized but Nes was mad at Jake more then she was at Emlie. When Rose found out she laughed so hard she was on the ground. Emlie, who was in my arms looked at her then at me confused as if she didn't know what was going on, she really didn't because Carlisle was there trying to figure out how I t had happened.

"Rose," I said because Emlie began to stiffen up again

"Sorry," still laughing trying to catch her breathe "it's just that stupid mutt should have know better." She said holding her arms out for Emlie, she jumped and was in her arms she hugged her tightly and "that's my girl". I laughed, which got Rose's attention she stopped but I pulled her close to me and I was on top of her she about to protest but she began moaning and she was lost again. My mind kept going back to Emlie but Rose did this thing with her tongue, I groaned, damn did it feel good to do this. You see as Emlie got older sex wasn't banned but it happened rarely Emlie would still get flashbacks about what happened and she would be scared out of her mind because they kept showing her things that she didn't need to see some nights she would scream in her sleep and Jasper would help her sleep better, he was her favorite beside me of course. Rose's breathing was heavy and her hands dug into my back I couldn't help but smile I saw her eyes roll back and I knew she was enjoying herself. We finished just in time because a lite knock at the door and I got up to open it rose was in the bathroom clean her self up, we started locking the door from time and this time the lock was needed.

"What," I asked before opening the door

"Open the door daddy," said Emlie

"Well What if I don't want to," I said

"Then I'll hoof and poof and I'll blow the door down," she giggled

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin," I said as Rose came up beside me muffling her laugh.

"I want to talk to mommy," she whined

"No, mommy is in big trouble and she is not allowed to talk to anyone," I said as I started kissing her.

"Am I" she whispered

"Yes," I replied with a devilish smile.

"DADDY, I am going to tell Grandpa and Grandma on you," she said and I heard her run to Esme. We both laughed and we ran after her. I grabbed her right before she could say anything and tickled her.

"Stop it," she laughed. We laughed and she played with Jasper, she always loved making him happy. Then she started to tell us how much fun she had with Charlie and everyone down in the La Push, Rose growl, Emlie pouted but she continued with her story and until he walked through the door and Emlie was smiling like it was her birthday.

* * *

**A/N: so i tried not to be detailed about what happened with E&R but there are some parts that needed to be in there. i don't know if i want Emlie to imprint with Collin or have someone form her past come into the picture. **

**Tell me what you think comments are welcome may the be good or bad**

**thanks for those who added my story.** **PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *


	5. Imprint

* * *

**ok so i chose Collin and this is what happened while Rose and Em were fooling around hehehe**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Your the One

Alice POV

"I am going to Grandpa Billy, I am going to Grandpa Billy," she sang and dancing all the way upstairs. "Come on Auntie Alice we have to make me look pretty so I can go to Grandpa Billy house." I smiled at her as we got to her room so I could dress her up; Rose was a little busy hehehe, they needed that time together.

"Now what do you want to wear Emlie?" I asked looking at her trying to see what she wanted.

"I want this color," she said pointing to her eyes. I looked at her pretty magenta eyes and I went to the closet to pick up the perfect outfit for her. I came back out and her face lite up she was so excited. "Thank you Thank you Thank you soooooo much Auntie Alice you are the best" she squealed. As I helped her get ready Jasper walked in.

"Look Uncle Jasper don't I look pretty" she asked smiling

"You look beautiful," he replied picking her up and spinning with her. They both were laughing I could tell Jasper was in a better mood now. Earlier he was upset about something but he wouldn't tell me that reminded me I had to ask Edward what was up, it was probably nothing but it was nice to see him happy.

"OK now if you two keep this up. Emlie will ruin her cute outfit," I said as they were chasing each other, Emlie was really fast and she loved play fighting with Jasper it helped him relax. She jumped on his back and whispered, "I got ya".

He just smiled "Yes you did but don't tell daddy ok" as he brought his finger to his lips. She covered her mouth with both hands and giggled. When we got down stairs Nessie, Bella, and Jake were already gone and Edward was waiting for Emlie, patiently that a first, he laughed I glared.

"Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper aren't you guys coming with us," she asked as Jasper gave her to Edward.

"No we have to h-eat" I said catching myself, we were trying not to tell her a lot about us because she was still young and we didn't want to risk anything. Edward grimaced 'sorry' I mouthed. She looked at me confused then shrugged her shoulders.

"Let go Uncle Edward I want to bet Jake there," she whispered into his ear and off they were, Emlie on Edward's back her squealing the whole time. I turned around and jasper had his arms around me and before I could say anything he started kissing me, which by the way felt good. After a while I had to break the kiss, as much I didn't want to, and looked at Jasper.

"Are you going to tell me what was wrong with you this morning," I asked. He sighed and sat me down I wasn't nervous but it seemed like he was.

"It's Maria," he said bowing his head. I looked at him horror must have been all over my face because that was one person I didn't want to come back. "She is coming for Emlie,"

Collin POV

I phased back and stretched because being in wolf form can have its downs. I was walking home when I ran into Brady, who was just chillin on my porch, smiling like she just found something 'bad'.

"Hey man what's going on," I asked confused at his look.

"Dude you will never believe what just" he stopped and shook his head "I imprinted on Stacey."

"No way," I said in disbelief but I looked at him when he said her name Yup he has imprinted this totally sucks now who am I going to hang out with. Stacey isn't a bad girl actually she is really quiet, which is good for Brady, and he has always had a thing for her and it was about time. It would have happened sooner but Stacey has been sick so she has been in bed for the past week. I would joke around with him and tell him that she was changing. "When did this happen Dude," I asked trying to wrap my head around it.

"Today on my way here she was walking to the beach and I ran into her and poof I imprinted." He said looking like happy.

"Man that is good news I happy for you," I said a little upset because I wasn't new but I still haven't imprinted and I don't want to yet but it sucks because when I go on patrol that is all they think about and it can get annoying.

"Hey cheer up man she find you soon," he said patting my back, "Come on lets go to Jake's they are having a cookout." I nodded and we headed over to Jake's. When we got there Sam and the most of the pack were there and so was Jake and his pack and the Cullens. I smiled at Bella and Nessie and shook Edward's hand, it was cold, he laughed I shrugged and I walked in and said hi to Emily and the rest of the girls. Billy was out by the beach talking to someone sounded like a little girl. She was asking him if he like her dress and why he was in a wheelchair. I heard Edward grunt, I turned and looked at him and shook his head. I got a good whiff of the food and was beat Paul to the table, laughed and hit in the back of the head, but then Kim hit him, I laughed again and this time I dodged it in time. I got my plate full and decided to leave because having 12 wolfs and two vamps and a half in Billy's little house it got a little hard to move. I went and sat down by the beach to get away from the lovebirds that were in there and making out I wanted to eat not throw up. I sat down on a fallen tree and started in on my food. Man Emily really knows how to cook; I was eating my fifth burger when a little girl came stomping by mumbling something about not being able to get a doggie. I looked at her and was stared because her hair started to change colors, red, white, and then jet-black. I put down my burger and watched her and then she sat down on the other end of the tree I was sitting on. Pouting, which looked adorable, she kept mumbling. I tried not to laugh at her but she looked so cute pouting like that. I looked down before we could make eye contact and continued eating again, and then I heard her stomach

"Sorry," she whispered, "stop doing that tummy" she was pointing to her stomach and punishing it like a child.

"Do you want a burger," I asked her. She looked up and I couldn't help but smiling at her, it was like nothing was important other then her in my life. She smiled, radiantly, and walked over to me. I picked her up and put her on my lap giving her the burger. She ate in second, I laughed she looked at me apologizing with her eyes and hand her another burger. She turned around and asked me "What's your name?"

"Collin, what's your name?" I asked back

"My name is Emlie Cullen. Do you like my outfit? It matches my eyes. Look see" she said pointing to her magenta eyes, they were beautiful but everything about her was beautiful.

"Yes your outfit looks pretty just like you" I said and she smiled and just stared at me and made a funny face she started to laugh, her laughter were like wind chimes I could listen to it all day. She sat on my lap picking at the food that was on my plate and telling me stories that made no sense. Then we played hide on go seek for a while. It was my turn to be it and she climb on my back and I could hear her snicker in my ear and I smiled and walked back to Billy's house. "Man I can't find Emlie at all I hope she not lost," I said looking at Edward. "Have you seen her?" I asked he shook his head and put his finger to his lips, she kept snickering I pretended to look give up.

"Ok Emlie come out come out wherever you are," I shouted. I felt her moving around on my back so I went over to the couch and was about to sit down.

"Hey you gonna smush me," she squealed

"You guys hear that I swore I heard Emlie," I said to Sam and Emily, who were laughing

"I'm on your back silly," she said tapping on my shoulder. I turned my head and looked shock I reached back for her.

"Oh you're good" I said and started tickling her, listening my favorite sound in the world. It started to get late and she was trying not to fall asleep but sleep was winning and I had her in my arms and I watched her sleep until Edward came up to get her, but she clung to my shirt, and opened her eyes a little and shook her head.

"I want to stay with Collin," she said

"But mommy is going to miss you Emlie," said Edward

"No I want to stay with Collin," she said again this time grabbing a hold of my neck and shook her head, her hair smelled good as it hit my face, then Edward looked at me I shrugged. I tugged at her a little and she looked at me.

"What if take you home?" I asked her. She looked at me twisted her mouth around like she was thinking about it and put her finger to her chin and tapped it for a while. Then squealed "OK".

Is that ok? he nodded. We went outside and Jake phased and Emlie eyes got big and she turned to me.

"Can you turn to doggie too," she asked I nodded her eyes got bigger and she smiled. "Turn to doggie turn to doggie TURN TO DOGGIE" she shook and smiled to the point her cheeks would hurt from it. I put her down and took a couple of steps away from her, she stood her shaking with excitement and I phased and I heard everyone, in Jake's pack.

Hey what's up man What's up

_Hey _

_Then I saw everything and they saw they same_

_Nice to have you on the team oh Watch out said Jake _

Before I could register what he just said Emlie had jumped on me, with a force of a boulder, and hung on to my neck, trying to climb up, I swung my head, giving her a little push up, and she was sitting in between my shoulder blades, Jake showed me, of my back _Thanks _

_Yeah no prob_

_You can run patrol with Seth tonight ok_

_Got it_

I couldn't pay much attention to what they others were thinking, Emlie kept whispering in my ear about nothing real but it kept her entertained. We got to their house; the smell was a little difficult

You'll get use to it said Seth

"You might want to put her down and let me take her the rest of the way," said Edward

Why

"If you want Rose to rip your head off then you can carry her in but…" he stopped while someone showed me how territorial a blonde was, Rose I guessed, I nodded Emlie wasn't happy but she didn't complain because she knew why. I went on patrol with Seth that night we didn't talk, he just watched what was going on with Sam's pack I did the same.

Clear over here

_Clear over here too_

_So you imprinted on Emlie WOW that is going to interesting to watch_

_What do you mean?_

_Her mom, Rose, she is a little protective of Emlie. He showed me what happened the second day Emlie was with the Cullens. I nodded _

_I see_

_How did she do that?_

_I don't know he shrugged_

_Hey Seth OH Collin what you doing here said Quil he saw everything_

_Congrats man and good luck I hope you don't get your head bitten off. Jake phased in Collin Emlie want to see you before she goes off to bed. Go. _

_Ok _

_Oh by the way Good Luck god knows your going to need it_

I phased back and walked through the door and everyone's eyes were on me but I only saw Emlie's I smiled then I was pinned against the wall but I saw Emlie's face confused, what every was pinning me growled at me. I looked and it was the blonde I smiled.

"Hey" I said

"You mutt" she screamed

"Mama Please don't hurt Collin," she said standing right behind her. We both looked at Emlie whose eyes were a clear pink and had her puppy face on, I tried not to laugh but it was really ironic how that worked out, I stopped as soon as she turned back to me.

"Sorry" I said

"Rose let go of him," said the big one. She looked at and if looks could kill. She released me and I fell on the floor. Emlie ran to me and hugged me and whispered "Good Night Collin" and kissed me on the cheek. I hugged her back and wished her good night and I didn't kiss her I felt like that was pushing it, especially with her dad right there. I smiled and Rose picked her up and was up stairs. The big one came over and helped me up.

"So you like my daughter eh?" he said

* * *

**this is going to get interest. i had to put maria in this just to make things exciting i hope you guys enjoyed it **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**thanks for those who did **

* * *


	6. Scary Dream

* * *

**meyers owned**

**ok so i hope you enjoy more in store  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

Scary Dream

Emlie's Dream

Her heart was racing faster every minute she was stuck in her dream. She was in the wood just outside the house, she went to see Collin, but nobody was there she yelled for 'Mama' but she didn't answer. She started walking towards uncle Edward and Auntie Bella's cottage but it was taking forever for her to get there, mostly took her three minute but the cottage kept moving away from her. While she was walking in the woods the beast was behind her stocking her every move and through the beast's eyes Jade and Maria were watching. Emlie sense there was something wrong but she couldn't figure out what it was. She stopped when she realized that this was the same dream she had just a few nights ago. She turned around and the beast lunged on her throat, she dodged it by mere inches, she could smell it's foul breath, as if has been eating people for days, she began to light up and her hair and eyes became black and there was nothing but rage that pumped through her veins. The beast tried again, on Jade's command, she jumped and nailed the beast with a kick to the face, the beast flew about a ten feet from her, enough time for her to run, and she bolted. She didn't want to fight him because he would come back again so she ran as fast as her little legs could take her, she could her heart rate began to accurate and she was growing tried but she couldn't stop because she could hear the beast following her. It began to talk but it wasn't the beast's voice no it was Jade, her parents' murder.

"Emlie I know where you are," she said with a voice so vile that made her skin crawl.

"No, you don't," poor Emlie yelled back scared for her life. The beast was gaining ground when she vanished. It was black, there was nothing there that she could see, she was being pulled from all sides up, down, left, and right she became dizzy and more scared then before she heard voices but they weren't clear. She listened really hard to try and make out the words but it was fuzzy.

She felt cold hands wrap around her and she fought against it but they were strong, when she turned to see she saw red eyes and a wicked smile on this angel. It came in to bit her but she elbowed it and it went flying. She tried to scream fro her mother and father but her screams were blocked out by growls and snapping of bone and flesh being torn apart. She heard the cries of the wounded and powerful. She heard many heartbeats but she only listened for one, Collin. Her eyes opened and she was on the clearing and looked like a battlefield. There were many people like her family, old and new, there were beast, hideous and vile, she saw the black witch, her mother's killer. Rage surged through her, she could feel her body began to light up she could feel the angry, she could see Collin being hurt by the black witch, she called out to him, but she couldn't do anything but watch; watch her family, her mother, the one who nurtured her and father, who has protected her, both be murdered again, she couldn't watch her favorite uncle be taken or her love be killed. She moved towards the black witch and before she got close enough to do damage. The witch turned and smile, a vile sickening smile.

"There you are precious now…" she said grabbing for Emlie.

Emlie couldn't feel the ground anymore she was in the air, she looked at her arms and body and she saw that she was glowing. Then she looked at the witch, closed her eyes and aimed her energy at her. She flew back and hissed.

"You're just like your mother never wanted to coop…" Emlie hit her again this time with force. She saw blood ran down her eye and many of warriors turned to her. Emlie started to mumble something, in what sounded like Latin, and sent the beast that was taking Uncle Jasper away. She hissed but Emlie was in no mood to hear it. All she heard was the angry in her ears and the cries of her family. The battle went on what felt like ages. Many of the witch's beasts were killed and the woman who tried to take Jasper was long gone. The witch vanished and Emlie ran to go look for her but Collin grabbed a hold of her. She tried to break from his hold but he held on and murmured into her ear, she couldn't understand any of it. She felt his warm body began to warm her up, it had been extremely cold during the fight but Emlie hadn't noticed until now. She began crying the tears wouldn't stop running down her cheek even when she woke up to see that her family was still alive and in the room with her. She jumped from Collin's arms to Rose's and Emmett wrapped his arms around both of them. She know that her dream would come true but for now she was safe and she ad her family.

Edward POV

After the trip down to La Push we got home. I had taken Emlie from Collin because I knew the fury Rose would impale on to him if he were to walk in with her daughter, of course Rose's did go crazy and started yelling at me like I could prevent it from happening.

_Edward how could you let this happen I leave her in your care and she comes back with a wolf ugh_ she kept ranting but Emlie stepped in and begged for not to do anything and Rose's can't deny Emlie anything no matter how hard she tries.

_So he imprinted well isn't that nice time to play the dad thought Emmett_ I rolled my eyes and shook my head, sat down to watch this. Of course Collin didn't think of Emlie that way, yet but it is bound to happen. I know from experience, shooting a look at Jacob, who was outside laughing. This went on for a couple of hours Emmett asking him ridiculous question Collin trying to find a 'good' answer. Then I started to see Emlie's dream, I tensed up and Alice had the same vision. Bella noticed and was at my side but I was already up stairs, I heard everyone follow including Collin. Poor Emlie was having a vision of our deaths, who it was who killed her parents is out to make sure Emlie see the same doom.

"Edward what is going on?" asked Bella

"Emlie is having another vision and it doesn't look to good." I said I could feel calm wave coming from Jasper but I was only sharing Emlie's emotion.

_Edward what is see asked Rose_

"She is running through the wood out back looking for you and Emmett and Collin," she hissed, "she is being chased by some sort of beast it looks like the same one from her parent's attack and…" I couldn't finish I saw Maria. I looked at Jasper; I know he felt the change of emotion.

_Edward what is she seeing Rose asked_ again now moving towards Emlie's bed.

"Nothing she seems to be in a black hole and she spinning around her eye are closed she is trying to focus on the voices she is hear but she can't make them out." I said. Emlie's body wasn't as bright as before but as soon she Rose's wrapped her arms around her she whirled and flung Rose, like a doll, to the wall cracking it and sending wood dust into the air.

Why would she do that she thought heartbroken that her only daughter would pusher away with that much force.

"Rose it's not your fault she thought you were a new born," I said to try and get her to feel less hurt about what just happened.

"A newborn," Emmett asked, "Why is she seeing newborns." Angry rolled through his mind.

_Edward what is going on they all thought at once._ They all were worried, Esme especially about Rose while Jasper tried to keep everyone calm.

"She is in the clearing fighting seeing us all fight the Maria's army," I began

_What Maria's back you mean Jasper's Maria they all thought minus Alice she felt nothing but anger. _I nodded

"She sees the Jade, I think she is the black witch, and her army trying to kill Rose, Emmett and the rest of us. Both Bella and Esme gasped, Carlisle concerned about the safety of the family, Alice and Emmett felt ready for the challenge but Rose and Jasper kept think about Emlie and what would happen if it were to come true. Rose looked at Collin, who was shaking but held was taking in deep breath to control his anger.

_Maybe I could leave her with him if he survives, _she stopped her thought there because she there was no way Rose was going into this fight and not coming out alive.

_Edward _asked Collin wondering what was going on

"She is fine the fight is almost over and it seems like Maria and Jade be losing," I said, "she is ok," he was hesitant and looked at Rose she nodded. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her, she struggled to break free from his hold but HE kept whispering "It's ok we're all here Emlie Just wake up." She began crying and didn't stop she jumped out of Collins arms and was in Rose's in second. She held on tight to her and wouldn't let go. Emmett bear hugged them both and they stayed like when I left. Bella and Nessie were by my side. Nessie jumped into my arms and showed me what happened I grimaced.

"Why Daddy what's wrong with Emlie?" she asked.

"Nothing Sweetie she just had a really bad dream that's all. Emlie is fine." I said trying to sound confident, but Bella saw through that and didn't let Nessie see.

_Nothing will happen to her. If anything we will be prepared Alice can keep watch and you said yourself that they left. She is going to be fine._

I nodded my head and wish for nothing more then for our family to be safe for once and try to live normal lives.

Rose POV

Emlie held tightly to me and neither of us would let go of the other. I wanted her to go back to sleep but I was afraid she would have the same nightmare. Collin stayed in her room but he sat in the corner watching her making sure nothing hurt. I could see he was concerned and wanted to hold her to make sure. Plus I needed to hunt so I tried to give her to Collin, until Emmett got back. As I walked up to him I tried to smile but I was still scared for my daughters life. He was still shaking and I didn't want to risk it but I knew the reason behind it and I thought that he might need her comfort for a while. I handed her off to him, she held on to me even tighter.

"No mama don't go," she said into my neck still sobbing.

"Mama has to go and eat ok but hey," I said pulling her face up to look at me, "Collin is here and if anything happens Collin will take care of you ok."

She shook her head and stared at me.

"No. Mama eat another time stay with me please," she whispered

I looked at Collin, he looked hurt but he knew the reason behind her decision. I heard Emmett come back from his hunt and he walked in to the room.

"Hey," he said

"Daddy," she yelled and jumped into his arms, "You're ok," I could see her muscles tense with the force she was holding on to him with.

"I'm ok sweetie nothing it going to hurt daddy ok," he said flashing me an evil grin. He would make sure nothing hurt his family.

"Promise Daddy,"

"Promise baby," he whispered. Jasper walked into the room.

"Alice is ready," he whispered low enough so Emlie couldn't hear. I nodded and began walking out the room.

"Mama where you going," she peaked her head around Emmett's shoulders

"Mama is going to help auntie Alice. I'll be right back ok," I said kissing her lightly on the forehead. She nodded.

When I got downstairs Alice was waiting by the kitchen door talking to Esme. They both looked up at me and hugged me. I could feel the stinging pain in my eye but I know nothing would drop from them.

"We won't let anything happen to her Rose," promise Esme, she wasn't one to fight but if it was needed she would.

"I know," I said.

"You ready to hunt," Alice asked nerve of leaving

"Yeah but I don't want to go far," I said. She nodded and we were off. We didn't say anything while we ate small Elk. On our way back I thought I heard something I turned around and caught a glimpse of a something but I had no clue what it was gone in seconds. I shook my head and headed home to my scared daughter.

* * *

**ok so tell me what you think**

**review some more and thanks for those who did **

* * *


	7. Dreams Come True

* * *

**Sorry for so many POV's but they were needed and it will probably happen more as the story develops**

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Dreams Come True

Jade POV

"Lisa where are you hiding that precious little girl of your," I asked my dead little sister I could help but let the smirk cross my face. I laughed as I looked at her lifeless body just lying there helpless and no more energy to fight me. Everyone thought that she would come up on top, ha well the joke is on them because now I am the best and I was always smarter then her. I don't see why people thought she was smart. Just because she married that ass of a husband of her, Kevin, I would rather hang myself then have to be tied down to some man. I turned around because I heard Fido's steps, ugly wrenched beast.

"Fido have you brought mama back something," I asked as I walked to him to gentle touch his shoulder.

"N-n-no my greatness we cannot find her anywhere near here," Fido replied

"Wrong answer," I whispered before I turned him into stone and pushed it so I wouldn't have to see his face again.

"Caleb," I yelled down the hall and reaching my room

"Yes your greatness," he said

"Caleb would your please go find her I am growing very tired of this," I command, "and Caleb don't disappoint me." he smirked and bowed.

"Wait," I was near him arms wrapped around him, "come back with her and…" I let our lips touch for the briefs moment. He nodded and called his warrior. Caleb wasn't a goblin he was human but a talents that were amazing and I knew he wouldn't disappoint him. I went over to my throne and sat, leaned my head back with my eyes close and tried to see her, but everything was fuzzy. Then Nancy cleared her throat

"What," I asked not hiding the annoyance in my voice

"Your Greatness someone is here to see you,"

"Who," I asked s

"She say her name is Maria," Nancy replied

I looked at her and she stood there. I rolled my eyes "Well let her in then," I yelled. Frantically Nancy left and in seconds this Maria was standing in front of me. I looked at her, Angelic and beautiful and she seemed to be hungry for power and who was I to deny a person that.

"Yes," I asked

"Jade, it is a pleasure to meet you," she said. I looked at her and wish she would get on with it I didn't have time for her bullshit.

"I could say the same but I have never heard of you now what is it that you wish to see," I asked obvious that that was what she came.

"I need to find a great fighter of mine he seems to have run off and is hiding from me,"

"Ah well then I hope that I can help you location a runway. Now what is his name?"

"Jasper Hale," smirking like she has won a battle.

I closed my eyes for the briefs moments and I saw something that would make the both of us happy. I smiled brightly at her

"Well it seems as f I have found what we are both looking for," I said to her, while she gave me a confused look. I only laughed and walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder and led her to the dining room so she could eat while told her what I saw.

You will be mine soon precious I thought

Carlisle POV

I was reading when I heard Emlie walk out of her room and walk across the to my door. I waited till she knocked; she didn't like it when I told her to enter before she knocked. A lite tap came to the door

"Yes,"

"Grandpa can I oops may I came in please?" she asked

I got up to get the door for her and laughed.

"Sure," I said as I took her into my arms. "What wrong Emlie," I asked seeing that her eyes were a dark blue. She shook her head and nestled her head in my neck. I didn't push her. I went back to my book trying to see if I could find anything in this book to help Nessie but so far I found nothing helpful. As I flipped through the pages I saw Emlie was looking at the pictures on the wall. I heard her gasp and her body tense I looked down at her and she wasn't scared but she was surprised. She looked up at me "Grandpa who are those people," she asked pointing to the Volturi painting. I sighed, "Those were good friends of Grandpa,"

"Are they not your friends anymore," she asked curious ringed from her voice

"They are but we are not talking right now,"

"Why,"

"Because they made Grandpa sad,"

She gasped "They not good friends if they make you sad"

"No they are not," I said and went back to my reading. She just sat in my lap and watched me.

"Grandpa who is my mama and daddy?" she asked

"It's Roselie and Emmett Cullen. You should know that silly," I said tapping her nose. She wrinkled her nose. "No I mean my real mama and daddy,"

"Emlie," I paused there was no way I could tell her that her parents are dead, "I can't answer that question for you but you know what your mommy and daddy love you both of them."

"Do you love me Grandpa," she asked

"What! I love you so much that I play with you right now," I said watched her eyes light up it was the only thing I could do to keep her mind off of her parents death and I found nothing in these book.

"Do you want to play tea party, hide-n-seek, or um…" she tapped her chin and thought hard. Then she jumped up on to my desk "or bake cookies with Grandma" she squealed with excitement.

"How about we do all three,"

"YEAH, we bake cookies first because then we can eat them with our tea party and we can invent Grandma and everybody," she ranted as we walked into the kitchen. I smiled as I saw Esme get ready the appliance we were going to use.

"Hi, sweetie and how are you today," she asked Emlie as she took her from my arms and hugged her. I kissed her lightly; Emlie made her 'Ew' face. We laughed

"I'm otay Grandma can me and grandpa make cookies for our tea party," she asked turning her eye a sunset orange and smiling.

"A tea party," she said surprise, "am I invented,"

"Yes!" she said as if Esme would ever think such a thing.

"Well then I will help you make the cookies. What kind of cookies do you want?"

"I want to make…um," she tapped on her chin while she paced on the kitchen counter. We stood there and watched her pace back and forth. She stopped and race to Esme.

"Can we make Chocolate-chocolate chocolate chip cookies?" She said flashing her million-dollar smile.

"You want Chocolate-chocolate chocolate chip cookies," Emlie nodded her about fifty time she was so excited and gave Esme her puppy dog face and she got it. We started baking cookies, from scratch, and everything was fine until Emlie started getting flour in her hair and all over her clothes, Alice would not be happy about that but we had fun when we put the cookies in the oven. Emlie's stomach growled she put both of her hands on her mouth her 'oops' face.

"I think tummy wants some food," she said still with her hands on her mouth laughing.

"Well then we should feed tummy then shouldn't we," said Emmett as he came into the kitchen and grabbed her and tossed her in the air, she laughed and held on to him. They walked over to the fridge and made a quick PB&J sandwich. She sat down and ate as she watched us. Then the oven beeped to tell us that the cookies were done. She jumped up and spilled her milk all over her. "OOPS" she squealed, "Sorry grandma" as she climbed off the counter. Her feet dangled for the floor as she wiggled her way down we muffled our laughter. She looked at Emmett smiled then at me and I saw the question written in her eyes.

"Emmett," I whispered concerned filled my voice. He didn't turn his head but he raised his head slightly.

"Emlie has been asking about her 'real' parents," his body tensed up it was a sensitive subject for everyone.

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her that she is loved by both,"

"How did she react?"

"She was fine and asked if I love her and I told I did," he relaxed some more and walked over to help her down she was still trying to get down. He took her up stairs to get into some dry clothes.

Emmett POV

"Ok so what do you want to wear?" I asked when we got into her huge closet; Alice decided to build her a closet.

"Um…I want to wear," she started walking towards her pants and pointed at some khakis and she pulled them on and walked over to her drawer and pulled out a yellow shirt. "This," she said spinning so I could see her all-round

"Pretty," I said and pulled her to me, bear hugged her, and sat down with her in my lap. I looked at her not knowing how to ask or tell her about her 'real' parents. We have always thought of her as our own since the first night she came into our life. I was going to say something when Rose ran into the room and grabbed Emlie out of my hands. I looked at her confused at why she had just done that.

"Rose," I asked with my hands up and walked toward her, "What is wrong babe?" She looked at me and shook her head.

"She is coming Emmett, She is coming and she is going to try and take her away from me, Emmett she isn't going to take my baby from me no," she said hysterically. I didn't ask who 'she' was I knew.

"When?" I asked beginning to walk to her closet to get her clothes

"Alice can't get an exact date but it is soon and…" she stopped and looked at Emlie and her eyes glassed over as if she wanted to cry. I walked over to her and whispered "we won't let her take from us ok," kissing her. We both looked at Emlie and she was crying, she knew who 'she' was too, and now she thought that her dream would come true.

"No Mama I don't want her to come," she said through her tear, "Daddy you promised,"

"And I will not let it happen," I said wiping the tears form her face. We headed down stairs were everyone was in the living room.

"Embry, Seth and Quil are running the perimeters and Sam has a couple of the guys running as well," I heard Jake telling everyone. Emlie looked around to for Collin.

"Mama, where is Collin?" she asked. Rose looked at Jake "Collin is coming he is on his way right now," he answered her question. Emlie jumped from her arms and ran to the glass door she saw Leah out there she waved Leah barked. She kept her hands on the door waiting for Collin then she saw him and she jumped and slid the door open and ran to him. Collin Phased back in time to pick her up and cradle her in his arms. She was still crying he told, "Nothing was going to hurt her or us" she nodded and continued to cry in his arms. I was getting anger at the sight of her crying this woman was making difficult for us to live normal lives. I walked out the front door and stomped the down the stairs and punched the first thing I saw and luckily it was a tree and not a person.

Maria POV

This witch and I might just get along. Her plan for destruction and gaining power was intoxicating. She found my Jasper, he ran from me but I was determined to find him and gain back my territory and new ones. She found him, I was happy I was more then happy I was out for blood and if that meant killing that little girl and his 'family' then I would do just that.

"Caleb is it," I asked the warrior I was given.

"Yes," he replied his voice a deep and mesmerizing. I smiled and walked to him "this might hurt a little, for you,"

His blood flowed into my mouth and its taste was intoxicating, I put my hand over his mouth to muffle the agonizing scream. After I could taste the venom in his system I let his body fall. I watched as he turned and writhed in pain. I walked away from him and I saw Jade face light up with evil excitement I smiled and we left her dear warrior turn into an astounding warrior. Then I nodded my head toward Hank and John to turn the rest of the warriors. There was no way Jasper would try to fight me, when I had men like this and more fighting on my side. I laughed, darkly and looked at Jade.

"You are by far my favorite most evilest person in the world and trust me after the blood thrust stage ware off make love will send you to the sky." I told her she smiled and walked and whispered, "I only do this to better you love," he watched her and managed to nod his head.

"How strong will he be?"

"He won't be stopped."

We both laughed.

* * *

**see i was thinking stopping this chapter with Jade's part but i think this works better i hope you like it**

**ok so they didn't even get to have their tea party :(**

**there will be more surprises ahead stay tune**

**PLEASE REVIEW or add which make you happy **

**thanks to those who did do both you guys are awesome**

* * *


	8. Where is She

* * *

**ok here is the next chapter**

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Where is She?

Collin POV

Her body shook as I held her, she refused to leave or go to bed. She sat there and cried because everything that she loved would be lost and there was nothing she could do. I continued to whisper "it going to be ok no one is going to hurt us," but she still cried. Around two in the morning she started to drift off to sleep I handed her off to Rose because her body was getting hot and she needed to cool off. Everyone was tense and Jasper looked to be having a difficult time with this something about his 'creator' was coming for him. Alice was annoyed because she couldn't tell when she was coming or when this was going to happen and Edward kept hovering over Emlie whenever she drifted off to sleep. I couldn't take the tense so I went for a walk. I walked all the way to la push and ran into Brady. It was so weird not hearing him in my head when I phased. We would always run patrol together ever since we changed.

"Hey man," he said trying to be sympathetic

I sighed "It's killing her ever second that she doesn't know and everyone is making it worse and she just doesn't want to listen," I said not sure why but I know Brady would understand. He patted me and invented in to eat something, I was starving. His mom had cooked a feast and both Brady and I ate it all she was happy and so was my stomach but I was still uneasy.

"Hey everything is going to be ok. They aren't going to let anything happen to her," he said after a long moment of silence.

"It just sucks man,"

"Yeah it suck but that was bound to happen you even said so yourself," I grimaced and wished he hadn't reminded me. It was only a few day after I met her that Rose, finally trusting me though she was still livid about the whole ordeal, told me about Emlie's past and that I was not allowed to tell her no matter how much she begged and that they were her parents now. I agreed to it because it was true they did raise her but I just hoped that they tell her soon. We walked out to the porch when we heard Jake and Sam both howl we phased quickly.

_What's going on? _Everyone answered my question at once all I saw was Emlie wasn't in her room and Rose and the others were out searching for her. She was gone I saw them searching the woods but she wasn't there. Anger ran through my body so fast that I was glad I had phased

_Focus Collin do you know where she would have gone._

_I search threw my mind playing back every time and thing we shared._

_I feel like there is something I am missing but I can't put my finger on it. I got to the house in seconds _

Phase back and search for yell her name whatever you can do to find GO I phased back instantly I ran into the house was in her room in second. I stood there in the doorway and listened for her but I couldn't hear anything. I went and sat on her bed and let my head fall into my hands. How could this have happened? Anyone of them could have heard anyone approach but then again everyone was so tense that it might have split by them. I got up and was headed for the stairs when I heard snarling sound I turned just in time to be brought down by something. I tried to get my hands on it but its skin was to slipper.

"Where is she?" it hissed in my ear. First of all I was already pissed and this snout ball on me wasn't helping my mood any and in seconds I phased. Everyone saw, I grabbed the thing by its head and began to loosen it from its body but before I could.

_STOP DO NOT KILL HIM YET commanded Jake he might have some answers we are looking for._ Took the thing out of my mouth and placed him under my front paw, stupid thing was slipper but my claws held him in place. Just then Edward and Emmett were beside me and had their hand on it.

"Phased back" both Edward and Jake said. When I did, I did everything in my power not rip the smirk off his face. Carlisle grabbed a hold of me and pulled along with him and I began to breath in deeply. I went into the kitchen and place my head in my hands again.

"She can't be far," I said, "she…" and that is when it dawn onto me. I ran out the kitchen door and headed for the woods.

Rose POV

"Where is she," I yelled at the beast, I recognized the moment I lead eyes on it was the same beast that tortured Emlie's mother the same one that made her scream. Emmett was holding me back though I knew he wanted nothing more then to I did but there some things that a mother has to do. Emmett pulled me away; we were in the kitchen for the longest time. He held me tight and I couldn't do anything I just stayed in his arms it felt so safe and that I couldn't say the same for Emlie. I felt defeated after so long I was ready to give up it seemed like day when it was only hours that Emlie was t-disappeared.

Emmett POV

I have never seen her so hurt, it was like her world just crashed and she had no control over it. I held her close to not letting her go. You know how sometimes they saw a parent can feel their child is still alive and well, well I had that feel and I was going with it because if there is anything that I learned from my daughter is that you don't give up even when you want, even when times get hard and unbearable you push through and see the good in the time spent with one another. Emlie wasn't dead or taken she was around here somewhere, if I only knew where.

Alice POV

I couldn't see her, she just vanished and not like when Collin was around like complete vanish I had no way of knowing if she was fine or not. I pressed the heel of my hand to my eyes to try and get a better look. I could feel Jasper feeling and I wished he would help Rose but he knew that what he was doing was helping me focus. Carlisle had let go the beast though I wasn't around to listen to his nonsense about his 'greatness' finding Emlie and I was growing tried of his voice. I put my head on Jasper's chest and began breathing deeply. Then I saw it just clear as day.

Jade POV

It has been three long days and Caleb is beginning to wake from his 'slumber' so to speak. I say his eyes open, they were as red as the blood that flows through my veins. He tried to me and before I could register what was going on he had me pined to the wall, he was strong and my attempts to break it were not working but then a smile spread across is face.

"My greatness I would never hurt you," he said kissing me gentle. Shock waves surged through my body.

"Good because I wouldn't want to see you die so tragically," I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

"My greatness you smell," he drew in breath while his lips lingered on my neck, "tasty like melted chocolate with a nice strawberry center." I couldn't wrap my mind around anything that he was say his touch was driving me insane. Then just as we were about to kiss Ezra came in, disgusting animal if you could call it that.

"Your Greatness they have found her," he said out of breath, "What do you wish for us to do,"

"I wish for you to go pick daisy," I yelled, "you brainless cow go and bring her to me NOW,"

Emlie Vision

They were ready or getting there. All of jade's army was preparing for the battle that she couldn't stand to watch. She got out of her bed and climbed out the window, she made sure that everyone was focused on other things, and went straight for the woods. She kept seeing what Jade would do to her if they found her. She ran fro her life, for the life of her family. She ran till her feet were tried but she knew the further the distance she put with them that they would be safe. Then she fell and bumped her head. She was in a safe place where everyone she loved was there. Both her parents, old and new, her family and even Collin, she was happy that he was there. She kept watching her real mother and Rose and similar they looked. She smiled at this fact that both of her mothers were pretty and loved her a lot. Then her real mothers voice was starting to break through.

"Emlie sweetie you," her mother said putting her hand to mouth to keep from crying out, "you know that I love you right?" Emlie nodded her head and ran to her. She felt so real when she wrapped her arms around her.

"Emlie sweetie you have to listen to me ok," she said pulling her face so she was looking at her, "Emlie there are really bad people looking for you and you must, you must, stay and know that your family will protect you."

"But mama I saw them get killed,"

"I know sweetie but the future is never set in stone you can always change that outcome." She said.

"Mama how do I change it I can't help them," she said crying

"Darling," she said lifting her face, "I need to show you something ok,"

Emlie nodded and then they were in a whirlwind. She showed her past women in her family fight among the greats and succeed in the process. Her mother showed her the powers she possessed. How she could control her emotions to force power out of her to hurt anyone. That when she beginning to light up that she is unstoppable. That when ever she has a 'dream' that she should not fear it but accept for what it is whether it be good or bad.

"You see Emlie you are special everything about you is special. I love you," she whispered Emlie tried to keep her there but she was fading. Emlie began to gain consciences when she heard something or someone approaching. She drew in a deep breath and waited till it was close. A hand reached in to grabbed her.

* * *

**ok so i am sorry it seems short but i thought that it would make it better**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**

* * *


	9. Found Her

* * *

**ok so there is a little surprise at the end hope you like**

**ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Found Her

Collin POV

She lite up and started fighting, I tried to block her punches but man she's strong. I saw her eyes turn black and when she realized it was me, she had already landed me with kick to the face and broke my nose in the process. I flew back about a quarter of a mile then I heard her little footsteps approach me and tackle me to the ground.

"Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry," she kept repeating. I replaced my nose, by the time she got to me the bleed stop gotta love wolf genes, and she heard the cracking sound she winced but she kept her distances. I looked down at her and imitate her puppy dogface. She giggled at my attempt and ran into my arms. It was so good to hear her laugh, even if there was a little fear behind it, and see that pretty smile of hers. I looked her up and down and turned her around to make sure she was ok, there was a blood trickling down her head and when I looked it didn't look to bad but I would still have Carlisle check it. I throw her on my back and started to walk home when she hands gripped tightly around my throat. I coughed a couple of time and tried to pry her hands off before she suffocated me.

"Collin," she whispered. Her eyes wide and scared but confident at the same time she sled off my back and was in front of me and staring at it, the snot cover beast I caught earlier.

"You are one tricky little girl to find," it said

"Well I am right here so bring it booger face," she yelled lite up in a flash hair was black and she was ready to attack the beast in seconds I phased I heard everyone and they saw.

Where was she asked Jake

_She fine she just got scared nothing more ok _I heard a crack of a whip and I looked at the beast and it was getting itself ready for battle.

Seth, go tell Edward

_We'll be there in seconds_

_No I think she needs to do this alone _ her heartbeat was even she was controlling her temper.

_Collin we can't take that risk_

_I know she has to not knowing how to explain it_

_Fine we'll keep our distance_

_Ok_

She attack she ran straight to him and with in second reached him was behind him. He was quick but she was quicker she was in the air and nailed the same kick she gave me to him in the stomach he went flying but it was stopped by a tree. She charged at him again he swung his whip and it got her across the cheek, I growled and had to keep myself still so not to kill the bastard, she staggered but she was up in no time. She wasn't afraid I could see it in her eyes she wanted this to end she wouldn't stop until it was over. He winded back his hand for a second, too long, Emlie throw a combo punch, she broke his jaw, and I couldn't keep the smug look off my face. I heard the pack and the Cullens get there but I had already phased back I didn't want to hear anything at the moment I didn't want to be distracted. They fought like that for hours but she refused to let him win she had a couple of slashes across her body and I could hear the growls coming from everyone. I couldn't take it anymore I jumped in, so did Emmett and Jasper, and Rose and Carlisle had Emlie in their care with the Embry and Seth covering them.

Emmett POV

Seth came up to the house and in seconds Edward was gone I followed suit with the rest of the family. I heard her heartbeat and I was relieved but what I saw was worse. Emlie was bleeding, her blood drew me in but then I saw her face and that feeling stopped.

In seconds Rose was by my side, I hold to wrap my arms around her to keep her from interfering.

"She needs to fight the battle alone," Edward said through clenched teeth

"Emmett let me go NOW," She screamed

"Rose she had to do it by herself if she needs help we will be here," he hissed.

That smug bastard laughed every time his whip touched Emlie's skin, she didn't scream.

"So much like your mother never scream but I will make sure you do." He said with that smirk on his face. I shook and Rose was just as ready to rip his throat out. We stood there and watched helpless. Then Emlie, the special little girl she is, nailed him good in the jaw broke it and took some teeth too. I laughed darkly and couldn't keep the smug look off my face and I saw Collin do the same then the snot-covered beast took out a knife. Rose bit me; I released her instantly, and ran to her grabbed her before he touched her with I followed with Jasper on my heel Collin had the beast in his mouth, that had to taste vulgar, and the dagger fell from his hand Edward broke it with his hand a black smoke raised from it.

Jasper and I had took him out of Collin's mouth, had to give him a break. I saw the smile on his face; I couldn't help but punch him I didn't put much force into it had to keep the bastard alive.

"Emmett," Carlisle calm, but anger as hell, voice said.

"I am not apologizing,"

"I didn't ask you too," He walked over "now we wish not to hurt you," Rose hissed thinking differently

"I kill you if they don't you mangle little…" she planned a good into his stomach before Carlisle could grab her hand. "Go back to Emlie she needs you more,"

"Mama," I heard her whisper. All of the energy was drained from her.

_Edward is she going to be ok, _he shook his head

"He laced the whip it a poison and it might kill her," he said clenching his fist till his knuckles turned white. Collin bared his teeth and growled.

"Who sent you," Carlisle asked

"You are the other one aren't you," he said looking at Jasper. We all knew who he was referring. People just couldn't give us a break. I twisted his hand "Answer the question before I lose my patience"

"Ask her," he said laughing, "Before she can't any longer," I snapped his neck and his lifeless body dropped I was with Emlie in my arms.

"Sweetie," I said shaking her lightly, "you have to stay a wake for a little bit longer," her eyes shut themselves.

"Emmett lets go home and we can take care of her," Esme said lightly squeezing my shoulder. I heard the wolves cry out, I turned to Collin, who was beside me, patted his head.

"Thanks," I whispered

He nodded his head.

Rose POV

Anger was the only thing I could feel while that slime ball was still alive. I could only got a one good hit in but when Emmett snapped his neck I couldn't do anything but smile, my monkey man know just what to do to make me happy. I sat with Emlie while Carlisle tried to help her but we could all smell the poison in her system, none of us could bit her not even Carlisle because we, I, didn't want her to have the same fate that we did and at such a young age it was against the rule, a taboo. Nessie was an opinion but we had no clue what the poison would do to her human side, plus Edward and I didn't want to chance it but Bella thought that it might work and Alice said that it would but I couldn't.

"So you're just going to let her die then is that it," Alice about screamed.

"Alice," Jasper whispered

"No she obviously doesn't see that Nessie is the only chance that Emlie has without being turned," she stocked out of the room fuming.

I turned to Emmett and Carlisle who were both siding with Bella and Alice. I looked down at my little angel; I only wished that she would wake up. I brought her up to my chest and cradle her there for a while then I looked up at Bella and I nodded.

"NO," he growled

"Edward id Emlie's only hope," Bella said. Nessie was in the room in seconds peaked her head in and ran up to me placed her hands on my cheek. She was worried about Emlie's health I shook my head.

"Emlie is still sick," I answered

Can't you help her she asked?

"No there is nothing I can do,"

"But," Bella started

"Bella," he whispered, "please think about this please what if it goes wrong,"

"You once told me to never bet against Alice and I never have and I have no reason too," she turned to Nessie, "Nessie we need you to bit Emlie," Nessie looked shocked she was always told not to bit Emlie no matter how good she smelled and now she was told to, that can make a kid confused. She placed her hand on Bella

"Yes I know she smells funny but you are the only one that can help her get better,"

"Bella there has the be another way,"

"SHUT UP EDWARD," Alice screamed he growled at her, "THERE IS NO OTHER WAY," her eyes black as night ready to rip Edwards head off if he said another word, he snorted, "She wishes," she lunged for his throat. jasper caught her before she could. everyone was on edge and he wasn't helping.

"Alice calm down," Jasper said as he took her into his arms. Her shoulders began to relax but she glared at us. Bella looked at me, I nodded my head and got up and walked out of the room I couldn't stay and watch before I hit the thrash hold, Emmett caught my hand,

"She would want you here with her when she wakes up. Nothing is going to happen," he whispered while he hugged me.

"I hope so," said as I watch Nessie drink, Edward stormed out of the room we all looked but we knew this was difficult for him.

"Nessie," Carlisle asked. She looked up at him but didn't stop drinking she was almost clean we could all smell it.

"You can stop now," he said once she was clean. Nessie cleaned up the wound and sat there and watched Emlie. I needed to hunt, so I jumped out the window and left.

Jade POV

Where is that dim-witted goblin? It doesn't take that long snatch up some twit little girl honestly. I walked over to the window and saw that Maria fighting with Caleb but it didn't look that way, I couldn't well enough to make an assumption they were moving to fast. She kicked him and he was in the trees she was there in a matter of seconds but I saw nothing after that. The bitch better not cross me, I closed my eyes to see what was taking that dimwit so long and I couldn't get a feed on him. I heard the crack of something but didn't know what it was. I looked down to see that I punched the brick wall and I was bleeding and I turned.

Meanwhile in Volturi…

"People never learn do they," said Jane rolling her eyes but excited to be able to torture someone.

* * *

**i know what they want wait and see**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

* * *


	10. You're Pregnant

* * *

**ok so this chapter and i think the next few chapters will be explaining things about Emlie's real parents'**

**ENJOY!!!!

* * *

**

Chapter 10

You're Pregnant

Lisa POV

I remember when I first told Kevin I was with child he was speechless we had try so many times but failed I thought it was because of who I was and what I was but then I found out I was with child the world seemed so small to me. At the time I was helping the royal family, Volturi, they were nothing but nice and kind to Kevin and me. I hadn't even known until one morning when I came to report back to Aro and ask if Kevin and I could leave to go see my parents, who took in Kevin when his parents died, so we were always close he always protected me and helped and I did the same for him. So that morning I was dizzier then normal and Felix was cracking jokes about how clumsy I was, I rolled my eyes at him, I took a hold of Aro hand, he searched.

"Yes," he said. I looked at him puzzled "You may go and visit you family and Kevin may go along to," I smiled at him "Thank you, Aro you are far to kind,"

"What do you mean she can leave she has to..." raising his hand to stop Caius ranting, the man got upset over everything he was so much like my father. I laughed, "I will only be gone for a couple of day grant me that much please," I turned and walked to him, "I promise I will be safe I will have Kevin there with me if anything goes wrong," he jerked his head, his way of being nice, I smiled at him and was headed back to my room to pack when Marcus caught my hand, I was shocked and I stared at him. He brought my hand closer to his lips, if a vampire bits me I don't turn it has something to do with the powers I possess hence my being here, he didn't bit but he gentle slid his tongue along the width of my wrist, I moaned the touch send a sensation throughout my body, he smiled at this.

"That's not fair," I heard someone whisper probably Felix always had a thing for me. Then he released it and touched Aro for a second but that was enough to explain what he just did. Aro smiled lovingly at me, which wasn't odd, and I smiled back.

"Do you care to tell me what it is that is so interesting?"

"Well my child," staring lovingly again, "it seems as if you are with child,"

"That can't be," shocked, surprised that this was finally happening

"With the way you two go at it," snickered Felix I rolled my eyes, "I'm surprised it took you so long"

"I can't though," still surprised

"Do you doubt Marcus," he asked I shook my head Marcus was always right

"No, but…" fear washed over me what will happen if I, I couldn't think about it

"What is it my child," he asked

"Nothing just," he reached out to me I took a step back, " I must go and tell Kevin the good news," I walked away hastily.

I have always wanted a child I always dreamed of having one, but what was I so afraid of I should be happy but there was this feeling that something was going to happen I just didn't know what yet. I walked into the Combat room, Kevin was fighting with Demetri, I walked in a he landed a good kick to him and he staggered but a stagger in vampire meant flying for a human. Demetri heard me enter, though I am sure Kevin did as well because they both stopped and thanked each other, Demetri for the entertainment and Kevin for the practice. I smiled; Kevin had the body of a god, he had nice cooper skin that glistened when he sweat, hair the reached his shoulders he always kept it up though I didn't like that so much dark blue eyes that capture you the moment you look into them, part of the reason was for his healing no one, me, liked to the agony people went through when the changed so he helped them cope with the pain. I walked over to him and was captured in his eyes and he knew with one touch why I was there.

"I thought you couldn't,"

"Well I guess we both thought wrong," I laughed while he tightened out embrace.

"What wrong,"

"Nothing really I just," I didn't know how to tell him,

"You just," he prompted

"I just have this feeling that this isn't going to turn out well," I blurted out,

"You're just nervous that's all it happens all the time," he reassured. I smiled

"Is a boy or girl," I asked

"You know I can't tell yet," I pouted he laughed, "How about I go feed you though,"

"No thanks I already ate," Felix said as he stood by the door.

"What is it Felix," I grumbled

"Aw you are suppose to be happy on this wonderful morning," I hissed, "Aro needs you for a moment," I pouted some more but we headed back towards the main hall. The receptionist, Gianna, smiled and waved, Felix winked she blushed. Once we entered he room, everyone turned to me. A little uncomfortable Kevin squeezed my hand; I drew in a breath and walked forward.

"What is it," I asked

"I need Kevin's assistants," he replied. Kevin looked at me but I was just as puzzled as he was I shrugged and we walked forward. We stop about two feet away I sensed something was wrong I jerked back on Kevin's hand his stopped looked at me. I shut my eyes briefly and I saw what would happen.

"We must leave," I said

"Where," Kevin asked

"I don't know but it just not going to be safe for us here,"

"What do you mean," Aro asked

"My sister,"  
"Jade," Kevin's body tensed, "that's the reason you felt weird," I nodded. NO this just couldn't be happening I did nothing wrong I just I can't deal with her now not with, I touched my stomach.

"No," I whispered, "She blames me for her exile."

"You did nothing wrong," Kevin assured but it wasn't helping I could always feel Jade's powers growing she was always involved in dark magic because she wasn't born with really one she sold her soul and now she is coming for mine. I looked up at Aro and touch his hand. He saw instantly what would happen if I stayed.

"We can protect you,"

"No this is battle I must fight alone,"  
"But you are with Child,"

"I know which means I must…'  
"NO," Kevin grabbed a hold of me, "You will not do that Lisa," I turned away from him.

"I –I am," I stormed out of there. I hated it when they saw my weak I would never show it, but Kevin would always saw I did. Of course, Kevin followed calling my name but I couldn't I couldn't keep the baby would be in danger all of her life if I didn't defeat Jade and I don't think I would be able to not with me carrying a child. I reached our room and started to really cry I just sat there with my knees hugged to my chest. Kevin came up beside me.

"Lisa listen to me," he tried prying my hands from my face, I hated it when I cried in front of him. "Lisa you don't have to do this alone. We will find away to defeat her."

"How," still sobbing, "How am I going to fight if I have to worry about losing our child,"

"You don't have to ok, Listen to me you can't do that you can't just keep letting her control your life Lisa you have to live."

I stared at him I shook my head,  
"Kevin you have no idea what kind of powers she has come across the type of army she is building she is blaming me for everything." I could feel the rage run through my veins. Kevin grabbed a hold of my shoulders and shook me, "This isn't good for the baby ok" with that I tried to easy back into a calm state but that was not happening. I felt so tired I just wanted to rest to escape this all. I eyed the bed then Kevin and he followed along with what I was trying to get at.

His touch; smell everything about him made me love him more. The way he knows when I am angry or happy the way he knows just the right thing to say or do. I don't believe we have ever fought until I was about 7 months into it. Things were starting to take a toll on me it was like I couldn't control my emotion, stupid hormones and we decided to stay with the Volturi for a while but I know I wanted my mother around and I didn't think she would approve of the setting I was in. So about a couple of days into my third trimester and I was a force to messed with. So Kevin asked to send me to my mother so she could help my give birth. Aro agree, I think everyone agreed to that but I was happy to be going home. The night before we left I had a crazy dream and I guess I was talking in my sleep I started doing that more often now.

Kevin POV

Her dreams have been getting worse and worse as the months went on. She talks in her sleep, she claims she doesn't but when I go out to hunt for the family I would have someone watch her, Aro did it sometimes he said it fascinated him, she only say bits and pieces. One day I walked into the room and she was taking one of her many 'naps' when she started talking I understood none of it because it was in Latin. So I call in one of the guards' he translated.

"We have to hide Jade in coming she will try to take my baby away. We have to go she is to strong for me to handle I will try to hold her off but I I," she fell silent. He looked at me. I walked out of the room raged by what she had just said. I walked into the main room and Aro and Caius were discussing something but they stop instantly when I walked in.

"Aro I need to take her away now," my voice sound hoarse

"What is it Kevin,"

"She needs to feel safe though I know that staying here would be better she prefers if she didn't involve family. She has to much pride." I shook my head she is one to keep the ones she loves safe.

"Then go," he simply said. I bowed and left without delay. I didn't bother to wake her up she looked like she could use a couple of more hours. I sat down at the desk knowing that this was going to get ugly I needed to find somewhere that we will be safe. I started pacing when she started breathing heavy. I was at her side in an instant, she wasn't going into labor yet she still had several weeks but with all this stress she is bound to have the baby now. She opened her eyes and put her hand on her stomach, she gasped again, I didn't know what was going on until she grabbed my hand and placed it on her stomach I knew then, the baby was kicking and it was a girl, I smiled at her.

"This is our baby," she started crying

"Yeah," I wiped way her tears, "and we are going to keep her," I stopped Damnit I shouldn't have told her the sex.

"It's a girl," her face lite up, literally. I nodded "We're having a girl," she whispered over and over again. Her eyes went black, shit.

"Lisa listen to me," I said trying to get her to focus on me, "Lisa I promise she is going to be fine. Ok. I talked to Aro he said that we could leave. She is going to be safe." Her eyes began going back to the crystal gray that I love so much.

'He said we could go." I nodded my head. We packed and we were off the next day we to the family's private jet, though I never quite understood why they had just known they had the money and hey who am I to judge. We ended up in Montana, yeah I know what the hell is there well we sought out a place that would nice for us to hide away for our honeymoon and it was a gift from Aro so why not use it. We told them were we would be and we would make contact them after the baby was born. We arrived around what was noon but in the woods that lead to the cabin in looked to be about eight. Lisa went into the bathroom to freshen up and I sat down and think about what was going to happen now, how long we would run. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't notice her standing in front of me. I looked up and she was a picture of perfection she walked out the shower naked she hated towel drying I smiled. I got up walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. Even pregnant she was smoking hot, I started kissing her gently, first her neck and worked my way down, she moaned her hormones were driving her crazy and she needed this we both did. I was gentle with her the whole time making sure I didn't put to much pressure on her but she begged for it said she needed it. I laughed and caressed her body. After we finished she wouldn't sleep she just laid there and traced circles around my chest.

"You should sleep,"

"I'm not tired," she lied.

"Really," I said pulling her close to me. She giggled "yes," and started kissing me we started off were we left off.

When I woke up it looked like it was dark outside so it must have been late. She started mumbling stuff her body went stiff so I just held her in my arms and whispered, "It's going to be fine," she started to relax. I went back to sleep but when I woke up again the next morning she was out of bed I heard her in the kitchen so I went to shower and when I got out she was sitting at the table, pouting, I couldn't help but laugh she pouted some more.

"What's wrong?"

"I can reach anything and I am hungry," she started crying.

"Tell me what you want and I will cook it for you,"

"I want," she paused and tapped her chin, "oh I want bacon with eggs and pancakes with a lot of syrup and oh some muffins would be nice and how about orange juice to top in off." She was excited.

"You wish in my command," I headed off in the kitchen and started cooking her breakfast. She sat there and watched me cook.

"I had another vision," I stopped and looked at her

"I know you were mumbling things yesterday." I stated, a long silence she was trying to figure out how to tell me I let her have her moment by then I was finished and I brought her her breakfast. Her face lite up and I watched her eat, she ate a lot, and after she was done she rubbed her stomach. "That was gooood,"

"I am glad you enjoyed it," I smirked at her. She blushed I touched her cheek "I love it when you do that," she blushed some more then her face turned serious mood swings most suck.

"I don't think," she paused and looked down at her hands, "the baby she…" she started crying I moved closer to her. "Hey what is it,"

"Jade is coming for the baby,"

"NO," I punched ht table, I saw her flinch back, I took a deep breath and looked at her she was afraid that things would end up bad.

"What else did you see?" I asked through clenched teeth. Jade was seriously getting on my nerve right now.

Her face turned serious, she tried hard to not cry, "do we have paper and pencil around here," I looked at her confused.

"What,"

"I want to write something, do we have any?" she asked

I looked at her belly run my hand over it she caught my hand. I looked up at her I didn't know what she was going to do. I nodded and went over to my desk and pulled out paper and pens I walked back to the kitchen and she was cleaning the dishes I grabbed her hand. She was shaking, I turned her around and she really started to cry I held her until she was done. She started to giggle I looked down at her, she was laughing,

"Do you care to share the joke?" then her stomach growled and we both started laughing. No matter what was going on she was always hungry

"Well what would your stomach like to eat for lunch?" I asked

"I want a sandwich," she said like she has been thinking about all day

"What would like on your sandwich?"

"I want turkey, ham, with Swiss cheese, mayo, mustard, pickles, lettuce, tomatoes, no I don't want tomatoes," she looked at me, I smiled, and continued, " some chips with chocolate syrup all over then and pretzels with ice cream, no chocolate cover pretzels with ice cream and more orange juice." She finished and took in a breath because she said all of that really fast. I started on making her sandwich while she was writing. I looked at the sandwich and this was probably one of the 'normal looking sandwiches I have made for her. I made myself a chicken Panini and brought it over to her and we ate silently I watched her eat she was so hungry and she ate all of it including my Panini I let her have it. I took the plates that she was finished with; she was still eating the chocolate covered pretzels with the ice cream. I rinsed off the dishes and walked over to her she was sealing an envelope. I looked her, "What's in there," I asked

"Just a letter," she replied casually, "you should write one too,"

"And who pre tell is it being sent to,"

"Your daughter," she said looking me in the eye. She had that 'you-better-not-say-no' face I rolled my eyes and nodded and took the paper and began to write.

* * *

**i know it is long but i wanted to show it from both their POV i hoped you guys liked it. there is more in store  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW i love it when you do :)**

**thanks for those who do**

* * *


	11. Just the Beginning

* * *

**ok so here is the next chapter**

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Just the Beginning

Lisa POV

We at our cabin for a good month and a half and we didn't do much but wait for a daughter's birth. So to keep my mind off of the baby and jade Kevin would take me hiking, we wouldn't go far because I could walk for a long time but we ended up walking a pathway and we followed it, I was worried we would get lost but Kevin told we would get lost. We headed off into these caves he found and told me I should see them so I tagged along with him. We were well into the caves when my water broke. I stopped because I thought that I might have pee on myself that was so embarrassing but I didn't have to pee. I sat down because I got tired of walking Kevin kept walking, I saw him turn around looking for me and he saw me sitting down, he walked over.

"You want to go home," he asked. I shook my head "I just need to rest really quick." I started to breath heavy, probably tired for all that walking. He sat next to me and watched me, I looked at him, and his face went from patient to confused in seconds. He grabbed my hand he put little pressure on them.

"Did your water break?" he asked still check my pulse I shrugged "I don't know" I was still breathing heavy.

"Take in deep breathes" he said so I did what he was asking. "Kevin what is going on," I asked in between breaths.  
"You're having the baby, sweetie," calm as fuck I started freaking out "What do you mean I am having the baby there is still like 4 more days left I am not suppose to have the baby now,"

"Calm down it going to be ok," he said I continue to focus on my breathing. "Do you think you can walk/" a pain shot through my body I scream, "I guess not," he laid me down on his jacket and told me to keep breathing. "What the hell does it look like I am doing" I yelled. He looked at me he tried to smile but it wasn't working. "You look ready to push," the pain was becoming unbearable.  
"I can't do it," I whimpered

"Yes you can sweetie you just have to give a couple of good pushes and we're done ok," he couched me. "Ok when I say push I need you to push ok," I nodded.

"Push," and god did I the pain intensified as I pushed I kept wanting him near me but he had to deliver our baby. "Push sweetie I just need two more pushes and then that it,"

"I am pussssshhhiiiinnnnggggg," I screamed he kept telling me to push but I kept telling him I couldn't do this I wanted to this to be over. I gave one more hard push and then it was over I looked at him, he was smiling, my breathing was still heavy but when I heard her cry I started crying. "My baby," I whispered before darkness surrounded me, I heard Kevin's voice but I could make out what he was saying. I was so tired all I wanted was to sleep and I did and the only thing I dreamed of was my little angel and how she was finally here with me, with us. I woke up in Kevin's arms and my baby in my arms being fed. She was beautiful I smiled at her. Then I saw it, she was coming, Jade.

Kevin POV

Lisa passed out after she had our daughter. I tried to keep her wake but she was gone. I looked at our little angel and smiled at her wrinkling face. I didn't want to leave Lisa out in the cave but I had to get our daughter out of the caves, so I sprinted out to the house. I wrapped our little angel in a scarf Lisa had on and carried both Lisa and our daughter home. I got most of the blood and fluid off of her and took care of her mother but I needed to feed her so I unbuttoned Lisa's shirt so she could feed. I didn't think it would work but she ate, while she ate, I cleaned off and took care of Lisa after our angel, I needed to find a name but I knew that Lisa wanted to name her. So I put her wrapped her in a blanket and carried into her cradle. When I got back Lisa was still breathing heavy so I placed my hand on her heart, it wasn't normal and I couldn't lose her now, I focused my energy on her slowly but eventually her heart started to become normal. Her breathing began to slow down some. I went and got the baby out of the cradle and took her into my arm. She fit so well and I couldn't help but smile she wrinkled her nose. I laughed but all I did that night was watch our little miracle. I just hoped that Lisa would fine and I fed her couple of more time but she slept most of the day. I drifted off to sleep myself it was a long day and a good one.

Lisa POV

I finished feeding our angel; we really had to give her a name but right now, was not the time for it. She fell a sleep quickly. I turned to Kevin "We have to hide her," I said getting out of bed quickly, everything was dizzy for a second but Kevin caught my arm and steadied me. He looked at me, "What do you mean…" he stopped mid sentence knowing exactly what I meant. I rushed to get ready for her attack. I grabbed a blanket and stuffed it into the cradle; she was sleeping on the bed. Kevin walked over to me, "How long do we have?" I shut my eyes for a second "she should be here by the time it gets dark" he grabbed my hands and I tried to get out of his hold but he was far to strong for me to fight back. "It is going to be ok," 'Let's hope so, Jade is bringing some kind of monster out her with her I had no clue if you or I will be able to fight it off but what ever happens…" he started to kiss me, it was full of passion, regret, sadness, anger, and rage. I broke the kiss and fought back the tears that rimmed my eyes. "I promised you it would be ok and," he looked over at our baby. He looked back at me and he put on his warrior face, so much determination lite up his eyes, and I know this was how we would end. I broke from his hold; he didn't put up a fight. I placed the letters in the cradle under the blankets. I looked at my baby and kissed her gentle Kevin walked in beside of me as we walked out to the caves. Once we arrived there was a little hiding place, she would of loved to play in, I started to cry Kevin squeezed my shoulders. "Whatever happens to me…" he stopped me, "no you have to listen. If anything happens to me you run with her and make sure she is safe ok just promise me that much," he face turned hard, I know what I was telling him was making him crazy. "Promise me," I whispered "Fine but you make me a promise," I looked at him all the coldness in his voice ended. "You stay alive for me, that you will fight to make it for her," he pointed at our baby. I nodded and kissed him he wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him. We broke the kiss and "I promise,"

"I love you,"

"You and me both," I said he gave me that smirk that made me blush every time. I put up a force field around her. We both took one last look at those caves and know that this was just the beginning and we had to make sure it was the end of the battle for her. Waiting was such a bitch especial since I know who we were waiting for she was a bitch. Kevin sharpened his swords while I watched for her.

Kevin POV

That bitch was seriously ruining my buzz she just gave birth and she probably won't see her walk or talk and part of me know that I probably wouldn't either. I walked back to the bedroom and Lisa was looking out the window anticipating the attack. I looked at her she was so determined to make sure that nothing happened but in the back of my mind it was telling me that neither of us would make it out of this alive. I couldn't take her staring off into the woods like that I needed to be with her one last time, and I hoped it wouldn't be. As if she read my mind she walked over. "We can't yet," she said sadness rang in her voice. I smirked "Sweetheart have forgotten what I can do," she blushed I pulled her close to me and started kissing her, nothing but passion and happiness fell this one. It wasn't the same every touch, bite, kiss, was different it was the last time we would and we both know this. It was even better she pulled me closer to her I go deeper she would moan, hearing her tell me she loved me just made me want to make her happier but like everything good had to come to an end. We got ready as best we could and waited for her to show up on our doorstep. Without warning her monsters broke down our door with one swoop I had it head and it laid there but they kept coming Lisa and I fought side by side we had most of them killed but then Jade walked in like she was coming for a casual visit and brought hell with her, Caleb. Him and I started fighting but he was just a distraction for Lisa because Jade knows her weakness.

Come on Little Sister do tell me where you are keeping that pretty little baby of yours."

'No Lisa don't listen to her," I yelled while blocking and countering Caleb's attack. Lisa became raged her body lite up which made Caleb look for a second, too long, that I needed I plunged the knife I had into his leg and land a good kick, same kick I used on Demetri several months ago, to his ribs. He was out cold after that but then one of her beast bit me, I could feel the poison begin to run through my veins. Lisa looked frightened at what just happened but she kept going. Darkness began to cover the edge of my vision but I saw Lisa fighting, keeping her promise.

Lisa POV

I saw the beast bit him and anger ran through my veins. I could feel the energy surge through me.

"Oh, is someone upset," taunted Jade. She flinched her wrist and I went flying the kitchen wall blocked the most of the blow but I was still hurt but I wouldn't let her win I promised Kevin I would keep that promise to him and my daughter.

"Again little sister I ask," she walked towards me. I kicked and she staggered laughing at my attempt.

"You were never strong you know that," she hissed when she saw me smirking.

"Really then tell me why you're bleed oh great one," I ran and landed to good punches to her then use my powers to hit her even harder but she counter the power and throw it back to me. We kept this up for a while; I still could feel the rage run throw my veins. I saw Kevin's eyes flicker open but I didn't pay much attention to it. He was up to something and I wasn't going to give him up so easily. With one swoop she landed a kick to chest it sent me flying out the front door, which her ugly beast broke down by the way. Livid at the fact that she was ruining such a wonderful gift I walked back to her, running took much energy, and dodged her attack and then I felt a hard knock on the back of my head. Darkness felled my vision I couldn't hear anything.

* * *

**ok so what do you think i know it is n't much but you already know what happens so**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

* * *


	12. Torture

* * *

**so here is the final chapter to Emlie's real parents **

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 12

Torture

Kevin POV

Caleb hit her in the back of the head and then Jade used her dark magic to make sure that she couldn't get back up. I got up but the poison made me to weak to fight. Jade laughed and so did her beasts. "Not so strong are you," she kicked me I landed on my face darkness took hold of me again. I swam in darkness for far to long I tried to break out of it. I tried to fight for Lisa for our daughter but it was getting difficult I used some of my healing powers and that helped a little but not much when I got back up she was gone. Rage and anger rod me of the poison and I ran looking for her but I saw nothing I heard nothing. I fell to the floor and began to cry, I hadn't cried since the death of my parents. I sat there for what felt like forever. I had to get a hold of myself I couldn't break my promise to Lisa I had to make sure our daughter was safe and sound. I got up and ran to the cave, I was still disorientated from the poison but it was getting stronger. I found her a couple of minutes later, we shouldn't have hid her, and she was safe and still a sleep. Sadness and joy felled my chest, I had to get out of there but I was so weak, no I had to leave. I ran back into the house and found the letter I wrote while I was sharpening my swords. Tucked into the blanket and started running to the car I had no clue as to where I was going but I was just going. She started cry, shit she needed to be feed. I looked around for a bottle I saw Lisa, my anger spiked, put in the cradle. I found it moments later I pulled over to the side to the side of the road and fed her. She fell a sleep instantly and I started driving again but that started getting difficult but I kept going I had no clue where I was but then again I didn't care. I found a gas station and asked the clerk where I was he said I was in Washington. I knew where I was headed.

Lisa POV

I woke up screaming, I was tied to something and there were sharp pains shooting down my body. This continued for day but I refuse to tell her where she was.

"Where is that FUCKING child of yours?" she screamed ramming me into a wall, my back was heavily injured from the constant whippings. I couldn't feel anything anymore the poison that was laced in the whip was starting to take affect. I laughed in her face. "You always thought you were smart," I continued to laugh, "But it seems like lil sis has done better then you." She threw me to the ground repeatedly. I was out again; I started to dream about my baby about her birth about how she looked, so beautiful she would make any man happy. Then my mind turned to Kevin how much I loved him how much he loved me. I hoped he was alive I could feel his spirit I was happy.

I woke up again with snot face in my cell. He got to close I kicked him he hissed I only smirked. He landed a punch making me spit out blood then hoisted me up and dragged me to a room. There was nothing there it was blank and dark. He tossed me in I just laid there on the cool marble floor, it felt good against all of my wounds. I heard a door open I didn't left my head to see who it was.

"Lisa," she said anger as hell but tried to be calm.

"Go to hell," I said she laughed "Love I live there for fun," she replied and kicked hard enough that I throw me up against the wall. I heard a crack, figure it was probably my head but I was too angry to focus on the pain. The bitch was getting on my last nerve and this has to end.

"Oh is someone angry," she said annoying as hell and I wanted to wipe the fucking smirk off her face but before I could one of her henchmen grabbed a hold of me and chained me to the wall I heard the crack of a whip. "Now Lisa I will not hurt you if you just tell me where she is," I said nothing the whip crack again and I could smell the poison in was practically drenched in it. "Lisa now stop being stubborn and tell me," she screamed

"I would rather die then tell you anything," I said coldly

"Your wish is my command," she said as the whip crack across my back over and over again. Not once did I yell I focused on my baby. I saw her she was safe, the whip hit the back of my neck and took flesh but I stopped from screaming, she was with a family that I recognized but the pain was to much I had to release her I had to die for her. It continued till all I saw was Kevin, his arms spread out to me I ran into this arms and felt at peace as soon as our skin touched.

* * *

**ok so i know it is short but i couldn't think of a better way to end it if you have suggestion they would be great i will update if i get any**

**sorry again for the shortness and for the delay of the chapters been a crazy wee...i'm working on the next chapters and we will be back to our beloved cullens :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

* * *


	13. Relaxing Never Hurt

* * *

**this is like three weeks after Emlie passes out and she finally wakes up**

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Chapter 13

Relaxing Never Hurt

Collin POV

She woke up and jumped in to my arms. She started to cry.

"Hey," I said in her hair, "It's ok, look," she lifted her head up and saw everyone the minute Rose and her made eye contact she was out of my arms and in hers. I felt a ping of jealously but that was her mother couldn't replace those, well. She has been sleeping for three weeks whatever was in her system took a toll on her. Nessie did help, Edward growled sorry, I watched her the whole three weeks, no sleep, and Jake let me because for one he know I wouldn't leave her side and two we had Sam's pack around the house lately running patrol. I was headed down stairs to get some food when she grabbed my hair she yanked me back,

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" she screamed in my ear.

"No where?" I said not knowing the cause of the sudden mood change

"YOU GO TO BED NOW" her hair and eyes went red I cringed.

"Ok," realizing she still had a handful of hair, "Just…Ow… let…let…go," instead she jumped down and dragged me with her

"Emlie come on let go," this was really starting to hurt.

"NO YOU GO TO BED," she said she opened her bedroom door, "GO TO SLEEP" she let go of my hair I rubbed my head and scowled at her but she was doing the same thing and she won.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked looking around her room was big but her bed was small, tiny for me.

"STAY," she stormed of the room and came back with Esme and Emmett in tow with a bed. I looked at her astonished three weeks of sleep and she was cranky. I stood there and waited till they were finished. It looked so comfortable so I walked to it. I was about to sit on it when she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bathroom.

"TAKE A SHOWER YOU STICKY," she pinched her nose. I growled she growled back. "Are you going to watch me," she nodded but turned around and shut the door, I laughed and took a quick shower

"YOU BETTER WASH BEHIND YOUR EAR AND YOUR HAIR MISTER," she commanded. She sounded awful close I drew back the shower curtain a little and she was sitting on the toilet, sit down, and had her arms and legs crossed and staring at me. I rolled my eye and growled some more. When I was finished she got me clothes that were fleshly washed and didn't smell like vampire, I was thankful for that couldn't take a sleeping with that smell. I put them on and waited for her. She pointed to the bed 'now' she mouth and I rolled my eyes and climbed in. She was about to leave "What you aren't going to read me a bedtime story?" I asked smirking she turned around and tried to scowl at me but her lip twitched. She walked to her bookshelf, she was going for _Little Red Riding Hood _I made noise, she went for Robin Hood 'ugh' again she got Cinderella "yes" I whispered. She walked over and jumped into bed I lifted the covers for her to get in but she sat there and looked at me. I pouted like she normally does. She climbed in and started reading to me; she was getting good at that. I yawned and wrapped my arms around her and she tried to move. "Where are you going?" I asked in a tired voice.

"Going to get some food, now let go," she pushed against my arms.

"But I will have bad dreams," I yawned while pulling her close to me, I didn't want her to leave really I kept seeing that 'thing' almost kill her. She didn't fight me so she and I end up going to sleep.

Rose POV

I couldn't help but laugh when she grabbed a hold of his hair, I knew that Nessie was showing her what was going on so she knew that Collin hadn't gotten any sleep while she was, and so now she was making him sleep it was the funniest thing I have every seen in my life. She bossed him around like a mother would with a bad child. I was a little annoyed when she got Esme and Emmett make a bed in her room but I knew nothing I said would change her mind so I let it happened plus had him in line so I am sure I had nothing to worry about. The three weeks she lying there were difficult for me and everyone else because now we had someone trying to kill her but we had no clue what or who she was. Alice was having a difficult time trying to see her. Two days after Emlie's little fight Alice started seeing flickers of what Maria was doing but nothing was useful. So I told her to stop trying until you can be for certain. She said she would but I know she was because Jasper did nothing but watch her and talk to Edward. I shrugged it off and turned my attention on Emlie's she was getting better her blood was getting clean even with Nessie's help, we didn't want to risk Nessie getting sick, so that it could help her body reproduce new blood that wasn't tainted. Nessie, Carlisle, Collin, Emmett, and I stayed with her Collin never slept Nessie never left her side, they so much like sisters, Carlisle made sure she was headed in the right direction. Emmett and I never left her side, we only hunted for like two minutes and we were back with her because we didn't want to chance it, her waking up and not seeing us there. Edward was mad at us, really at me, because he thought we were chancing it with Nessie but she knew the risks but when she woke up and Nessie was still the same he started to talk to us. It was really late, he had gotten back from hunting with Emmett and Carlisle and we were all in the living room and he walked to me. "Sorry," he said normally I would have pushed it but I understood, he smirked and I throw a pillow at him of course he would catch. Then Emmett patted him on the back "Good to see that you to have made up," he voice boomed I throw a pillow at him. It hit him in the head I smiled, he growled,

"Bite me," he smirked and swooped me up in one quick motion. I giggled, it was nice to relax a little even in for one day. When we hit the second floor we had to be quiet.

"You guys better be quiet," Edward laughed, "before Emlie comes over and puts both of you in timeout," everyone was laughing. Emmett had us in our room, "I miss you," he whispered in between kisses, that sent charges through my body, and he started to nibble on my neck. I squealed he shushed me

"You're going to get us into trouble,"

"I thought that was your middle name," I said breaking from the kiss and pulling him on to the bed with me. He smirked and tore my shirt with the buttons still attached. I giggled with excitement then I immersed all my sense on him because there was nothing else in the world that I wanted at the moment and he followed suit.

Alice POV

I stayed in my room for what seemed like forever just staring at the picture of Jasper and I at our wedding. I remember when I first saw him in one of my vision and how annoyed I was that he took so long to come to me. I guessed I giggled because Jasper walked out of the bathroom still dripping from, unnecessary, shower. I smiled as I looked at his marks and how they glistened in the fluorescent lights they way they shaped around his body and not the other way around and longer I look the more interested I got. He laughed when he caught me staring I wasn't ashamed about it. He was mine to stare at and I enjoy every second of it. I needed his comfort and he sense the quick change and was in my arms in seconds. I just laid my head on his chest and thought, I still could see anything concrete on Maria and she was messing with my mood right now Jasper's arms tightened.

"Stop," he whispered knowing exactly what I was doing.

"I can't,"

"Yes you can you just don't want too you making yourself stressed for no reason."

"But what if," I started but he took me by surprise and began kissing me and calming at the same time instantly my mood went for stress, I don't like admitting it, calm, to horny real fast and he just chuckled in between the kissing. While we were kissing, I caught a glimpse of Maria, instantly I broke the kiss because the vision became stronger I was sitting on the bed looking at jasper with a stone face.

"Alice what do you see," he asked concern filled is voice

"Maria and she is with a group of new vampires and they…shit," jasper looked at me confused, "the wolves are there so now I can't see what is going to happen and I swear I am gonna." I clenched my fists as Jasper began calming down again and as I relaxed I know this wasn't easy for him. I took a deep breath and hugged him because I know nothing I did or see could make him relax any. We stayed like that for the whole night and I wasn't thinking happy thought till I saw what he wanted to do. I giggled, "Don't you da-," he started tickling me.

* * *

**i felt like it was short idk but i hope you guys like the beginning i thought adding something funny in to the mix.**

**PLEASE REVIEW ;)  
thanks to those who added me and commented**

** always love**

* * *


	14. Author

**Author's Note  
**

**Hey fans thank you for all of your comments I read and love every single one them they make my day. so since I am writing this for you guys. I wanted to know what you guys wanted Lisa's powers to be so far you know she can sort of see the future and she can do as much damage as Jane does so just wanted to know what you guys wanted to thought or your guys ideas**

**if anything i will try to further explain the power through the chapters  
**

**Comment or PM me anytime**

**Promise to have the new chapter up soon !!!!**

**Xxrobocop09xX**

**PS: if any one knows of a good beta or you are one do tell. i honestly don't know how to work it so if you can tell how to reqeust you or whoever as one that would be great and i need someone who is blunt btw**

**thanks again  
**


	15. What Do You Want

* * *

**some of you wanted to know about Jade and so i decided that i should explain and add Emlie into the mix...sorry if you see errors i just wrote this really quick so!?!?**

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Chapter 14

What Do You Want

Emlie

She could feel evil running through her veins, she could taste in her mouth. Whatever was dripping from snot face's teeth was grabbing a hold of her and fast. She tried to fight it off to stay with mama and daddy and everyone else but it when she fought it but when she did it would become stronger and she would become weaker. She started to feel a pull, she fought against it but it got stronger and stronger until she was in a castle, exposed bricked lined the walls with that had a crest on them, a bookshelf, a throne and fall to ceiling wooden door. The room she was in was empty and there was nobody around. There was plush throne, red velvet covered the seat while rhinestones and gold trimmed it. She was in awe. It looked so comfortable so she went over to touch and just when she was going too.

"It's nice huh," someone said from before her. She just nodded not turning around. "Go ahead sit in it," Emlie hesitated at first but she went ahead and sat down. "Feels nice doesn't it. To be up there like a princess or even a queen," she produced a crown covered in diamonds and rhinestones it was something every princess should have and Emlie wanted it. "You can have all of this," she waved her hand around, "if you just come to me," she said lovely as she placed the crown on her head. An electric feeling ran through her and it didn't feel good. She felt a tingling sensation on her wrist but when she looked down she saw a bit mark and ran her finger over it. "What do you want?" she asked reluctantly taking the crown off.

"Is it not simple," she questioned back. Emlie shook her head and stared at her, "Who are you?" she asked after a while, she recognized her but she didn't know from where.

"Why I'm your Auntie Jade," she said with a smirk, "you don't remember me," she sounded offended but there was more of a sick twist to it. Emlie shook her head again trying to remember where she saw this woman. Jade walked over to a table with a fruit basket on it and picked up and apple, she started laughing Jade turned around and looked at her confused then curious, "What so funny," she asked taking a bit out the apple. "Nothing," she said hopping off the throne and walking to the slit that was on the side, she guessed it to be a window or something.

"Why do you live here?" still staring out to the majestic scenery.

"Because of you-," she paused Emlie just looked at her, "because it make me feel like a princess,"

"Oh ok," she said walking around the room, "so are you like my moms sister or something," she picked up a spell book and ran her hand over the cover.

"Yes I am,"

"Wait now are you my real mom sister or my mama's sister" she asked still confused. 'I have a lot of family' she thought

"What do you mean your other mama?"

"Well my real mom died," she dropped the book and stared at Jade, "it's you isn't it. You're the one who killed my mom. Why?" she asked anger building up inside of her.

Jade laughed, "because your mother never really knew the power that she held she never used it to her own will. She always tried to help people who would hurt her and use her powers but all I wanted was for her to see what I could give her the powers she could have the fear she could put into people but she refused over and over again. So I killed her."

"But you're her sister. Why would you do that?" tears streamed down her cheek

"Your mother," her voice rang, "is the reason I live her in this hell hole. I can't, no I couldn't leave because her powers were far greater then mine but now that she is dead there is no one to stop me," she was in Emlie's face, "Not even a little girl like you," she grabbed Emlie by the throat, "but lucky for you I need you" an evil smirk came across her face. Emlie tried to get her out of her hold but she was too strong.

"Let me go," she tried to saw. Jade dropped her and laughed, " you can't hide from me. I will find you and I will hurt you precious little family too," she cocked her head, "unless you give up and surrender to me." she looked hopeful.

"No you are an evil lady and my mama is going to kick your butt," she yelled back trying to get back to her loving family but the pull was getting stronger.

"Let me go," she yelled

"Surrender," she yelled back. Emlie felt her powers grew stronger and as the rage and anger pulse through her body she felt the touch of someone, but it was faint.

"I will have you even if it means I have to ruin your little life," she whispered darkly.

"Not if I get you first," she smirked. Then felt the energy at her finger tips and a small ball formed in her hand she smiled and throw it at her but Jade was fast but so was Emlie. They fought and the longer they did the more Emlie felt the touch of someone every time she hurt Jade the touch would become less faint. She didn't know if she could kill jade but hurting was enough for her. She landed a couple of punches to Jade, daddy would be so proud, and use her powers to stop her.

"No wonder my mommy didn't want you around me. You're a bad aunt." With that she hit her and then Emlie was engulfed in darkness again but this time she felt the warmth of someone's hands and images bright and vivid ran across her eyes. She saw everyone, Nessie; they were all worried and scared that she might not make it.

"Please wake up," Nessie said. She wanted to tell everyone she was ok but she couldn't open her eyes, she still felt weak. She knew Nessie was there the whole time and she showed her everything that happened. Edward and Alice yelling and Mama looking sad while Daddy just watched her. She saw Collin not one second move from his spot his eyes stayed glue to her, she was happy but she could see that he didn't sleep, Nessie showed her but she could see the dark circles around his eyes. She saw how Grandpa and Grandma watched her whenever daddy and mama had to go eat. Grandma was scared that something was going to happen.

"Please wake up," Nessie whispered, "please." Emlie finally felt the poison, Nessie showed her what Grandpa said to Mama and the others, she started to get the feeling back in her toes then it worked it way up to her hands, she felt hot hands consuming hers, then her eyes she waited for a minute or two she didn't want to wake up in the castle.

"Emlie," she heard Collin say concern was in his voice. She opened her eyes and smiled, she wasn't at the castle she was with her family. She jumped into Collin's arms and started to cry.

"Hey," he whispered, "It's ok, look," she lifted her head and saw everyone. Then she saw Mama and she jumped to her and kept crying.

"It's ok sweetie. You're safe now," she kept repeating. Emlie knew she was safe and now everyone could rest and that included Collin. She smelled him as he walked by and grabbed on to his hair. He was going to sleep now she thought

"Where do you think you're going/" she whispered into his ears.

Jade POV

That little bitch thinks that she can outsmart me. Me of all the people in the world she think she can defeat me.

"What is it love," Caleb asked as he ran hand up and down my arm, god that felt good.

"That little twit thinks she can make me out to look foolish. She has no idea what I am capable of and once I get my hands on her, she will be begging me to take her in." I hissed

"What happened?"

"She found out that I killed her mother and now she wants to make me pay but little does she know that I know all of her little tricks and there is nothing that is going to stop me. Especially now, that I have Maria's help. I am bound to take her powers from her and use it to make those old bats pay for what they did," anger ran through me like a train. The Volturi think that they could stop me after what they did to my family and me they believe that my precious little sister could stop me. The old bats got another thing coming to them they will pay for the death of my husband and child. Fresh tears ran down my cheek.

"What's the matter," Caleb asked concerned

"They killed what I loved the most," I cried, "they killed my child who was innocent, small, beautiful and loving, but no they all saw monsters. My son, a monster they thought, was killed with his grandmother. Fredrick and I had left little Hercules with Fredrick's mother and she watched over him like any other grandmother would. Fredrick and I left to go see his brother who lived close by so we went over to say hi and talk. I seeing the way they interacted made me miss my family but they banished me so I had no feelings for them anymore, I put that memory in the back of my head and locked it. We had talked all day and half way through the night when we left Fredrick sensed something but he refused to tell me anything. I was on alert all the way back to his mother then we saw smoke just few feet away from us. I ran to them but Fredrick stopped me.

"Stay here it's not safe," he said nervously

"But my baby is there," I yelled

"I'll get him. Stay put here," he commanded

I didn't move I would give him a while before I went to go look for him. I waited and I heard screams and I began to worry. I know how fast Fredrick was and he was taking forever to get back to me. So I walked up the path that led to the back of his mother's house. I walked through the door to find things thrown around. Fear shot through me, I searched frantically for Michael and I couldn't find him I was about to step out the front door but someone caught my hand and pulled me towards them and in an instant I was outside on my knees in front of some man.

"Who is this," he asked. I turned to see him speaking to the person who grabbed me. I looked closer and I saw Michael. "Michael," I shouted then I felt a sharp pain shoot through me it was agonizing but I just looked at Michael who was in his grandmother's hand. Chaos was around me but I only focused on Michael but the pain was gone and Lisa's hands were wrapped around me.

"Jade you must leave," she whispered but I ran toward the fire that my child was burning in but she grabbed me again and restrained me while I watched my child born anger rose in me I couldn't help it I throw Lisa off of me and went in to kill the bastards that murdered my family but again Lisa grabbed me and held me back. She dragged me back to the house anger and justice were the only things that were in my line of vision.

"Jade you can't do anything," she said as I tried to release myself from the bond she had me in

"I can do something I can make those monsters pay for what they did," I yelled back angry that Lisa could watch her nephew be murdered and not do anything about it.

"You are dead to me," I said, " you are no longer my sister. You are a monster just like them and I will make you pay one way or any other you will see." I felt the hot tears flow down my cheeks. She spoke, "you should be happy that you weren't killed with that woman who put everyone endanger," I laughed and broke the bond and hit her hard and walked off. I found this castle just three days after the dead of my family." Caleb just sat there staring at me shocked. I wiped the tears from my eyes, "Now that Lisa has given birth to her child, she is the only think that can help me murder those monsters. Show them what it feels like to be killed for be a monster."

"What can the little girl do?" Maria asked walking into the room

"She has the power to copy other powers and with her mothers abilities and her father's healing and fighting skills she can be deadly but she can only be deadly if she is bitten," I stroked Caleb's chin, "and that is where you come into the pictures, my love. I don't care what you do with the family she stays with but if any of your men touch her I will kill them on the spot are we clear." I looked at her she nodded. "Good, now let s us prepare," I when over to wrap my hand around her.

* * *

**WTF REALLY !!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**tell me what you think about that yes you loved it or no it was stupid**

**comments are loved and adds are even better**

**Thanks to those who continue to comment and add my to their favorites list :D**

* * *


	16. Happy Birthday Emlie

* * *

**ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 15

Happy Birthday Emlie

Collin POV

_Collin get up man_

_What _

_Do you not hear the little girl screaming her lungs out at you?_

I started to pay more attention to my surroundings and forgot that I was at Edward and Bella's while the rest of the family got things set up for Emlie's birthday

Collin everyone shouted Alright alright

I phased back just in time because Emlie was running at me at full speed and knocked me over. Huh I smiled, "Morning sunshine,"

"Collin where is it?"

"Where's what,"

"Where's my present,"

"I don't know," I shrugged

"Yes you do. Paaaallllleeeeeeeese can I get my present now," she started smacking my chest

"Emlie I don't know what you're talking about I don't have a present for you," I said acting clueless

"I want my birthday present," she pouted

"OH was that what you wanted," she hadn't realized that I had already given her her present. I small chain with my paw print and had an E inscribed into it.

"Yes," still pouting

"Well ok then close your eyes," I smiled, "and stick out your hand and no peeking or I won't give you a present." I laughed at how she was so eager to have her present. She squeezed her eyes shut and stuck her hands out waiting to get something. I got her off of my chest and placed her on the floor sat down in front of her and kissed both hands and placed them on her cheeks

"Happy birthday," I said. She opened her eyes very slowly I heard Edward stifle a laugh I beamed at her.

"Do you like it? It took me along time to get that,"

"That's it," she said

"Yep,"

"That's it,"

"Yeah?"

"That's it," she whispered her eyes and hair turned a dark red

"What you don't like it?" acting confused.

"Where's the birthday girl," Emmett's voice boomed. She scowled me and ran to him

"DADDY," you could hear the crack, "do I get a present now,"

"Not now later ok I promise," he said carrying her

"Who gave you that," he ran his finger across the paw print. She looked down and stared at it for a while and turned it over in her fingers. I stood there and smiled at her, her eyes grew wide and she started squealing.

"Collin," she jumped out of Emmett's arms and smacked right into me. I laughed that it took her so long and to think that I wouldn't get her a present. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you," she said her eyes and hair turned a d bright light blue.

"Are you ready," Emmett said. We had been trying to see how well Emlie could fight; she been having dreams lately and they don't end well so she asked us to help her fight. I was all for it but I had my doubts I wanted to be able to protect her.

"Emmett how about we not fight today. It's her birthday," Edward said

"Yeah daddy it's my birthday and I think we should go eat cake and a lot of it," she jumped up and down, "Come on come on Collin let's go I want to see Mama come on," she whined

"Ok okay race you there," I said

"Bet you won't,"

"Go," I said watching her sprint off to the house, "I won't get in trouble will I," Emmett shook his head.

Rose POV

"Alice don't you think," she fixed it "Ok that works,"

"Emmett go keep her busy till we finish. Jasper Sweetie can you get that," she pointed to up a streamer.

"Bring her back to me," I said giving him a kiss,

"Always do," he smiled and walked out

"Ok so do we have all the present I mean she would probably like another doll or maybe," Esme put a hand on me

"Relax sweetie she will love this there is nothing that is going to happen,"

"I feel like something is but I…you're right I probably just looking into to much." I felt Jasper helping.

Then I heard her footsteps, I ran out side to grab her.

"Happy birthday sweetie," I squeezed

"Mama look," she pulled away and showed me her necklace

"Wow it's pretty sweetie," I smiled at Collin, "what do you want to do first,"

"I want cake," she smiled

"Well first we play games then we get cake and presents," said Alice glancing at the moon bounce we got her

"AWESOME," said both Emlie and Nessie. They bolted for the moon bounce nothing but giggle and laughter filled her once it was nice to see her happy for a change since the her last fight she been having bad dreams and they have her scared and worried all the time.

"She's going to be fine," Edward assured me I smiled. Emlie and Nessie both got out of the moon bounce after a while, Emlie looked sad everyone stiffened.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking up to her

"There's nobody her to play with," she said I was confused, "sweetie you have Nessie,"

"But that's it there's nobody else to play with," she pouted

"Sweetie daddy and I and everyone here can play with you,"

"It's not the same," she said sadness filled her voice. What brought this on I though she was having fun? Edward walked up to her and picked her up lifted her chin, "Hey,"

"Hey,"

"Do you want to see what I got you for your birthday that no other five year old got not even Nessie?" he asked. _Edward what are you doing_

"Don't worry about it," he said

"Sure," she shrugged.

"Jasper do something," I hissed I hated seeing her like that

"I'll try," he said and we all waked into the house

"Nobody follows," Edward said putting his hand out. Everyone stopped beside Collin and I but Alice grabbed our hands, "He knows what he is doing ok just let him,"

They headed off to the garage and e was telling her to close her eyes and not to peek.

"You're not going to do the same thing Collin did are you," she said. He only laughed and said no. We didn't hear anything but her breathing then without warning she started screaming.

"UNCLE EDWARD YOU ARE THE BEST!"

"So I'm guessing you like it," I could hear the smirk on his face. I wanted to see what he got her but Emmett refused to let me. _Edward what did you get her_

"Nothing big just keys,"

"Keys to what/"

"Rose honestly calm down it nothing to get crazy about and plus I think Collin has his license by now and he can drive her around," he said

"You got her a car," I growled

"Look," he said coming back into the living room with Emlie hugging him, "it's nothing big all I did was buy the old car Bella had before the wedding," he smiled at her, "and nothing can harm her in it,"

"Yeah god forbid a missile hit her," Bella scuffed she still hated him for 'killing' her old Chevy but I have to admit that thing was far beyond ancient. I mean if she loved that stupid car why hasn't she gotten Jake to fix it.

"Rose," Edward growled.

"Why did you do that?" I asked

"Mama the car is really pretty and it is all soft and nice and it has a radio. Can I keep it please," she asked changing her eye color

"Don't do that,"

"Please,"

"Emlie," she jumped into my hands and put her face in mine and begged.

"Please,"

I growled at Edward he just beamed at me, "just let her keep Rose," Emmett whispered, "How can you resist that face?"

I looked back at her and saw she was pouting and I cave, "Alright fine," she squealed, "but Collin drive you around in it AND you don't get behind the wheel."

"Mama,"

"No,"

"Oh fine,"

"Well since that worked out in her favor how about we eat some cake?" Alice announced

"YAY CAKE," Nessie and Emlie squealed.

Esme went into the kitchen to bring out the cake but Emlie and Nessie just followed her and sat on the counter top. We placed the candles in the cake and lite them sang happy birthday to her, she blushed.

"Make a wish sweetie," I said. Alice stood close by with the camera to take more photos. Emlie tapped her finger to her chin and thought about her wish she did this for about 3 minute.

"Come on," Jake whispered. I scowled him he backed off and throw his hands up.

"Ok I got it," she proclaimed, "wait did you hear my wish uncle Edward." He shook his head I looked at Bella and she nodded. She smiled and blew out the candles everyone cheered as Carlisle helped her cut the cake of course she cut herself the biggest piece but was probably going to share it with Collin. The rest was equally divided

"Can we give some to Sam and Grandpa Billy and Charlie and Emily an Paul and Jared and…"

"Yes," Esme said motherly, "Collin you wouldn't mind taking them their piece,"

"No ma'am," he said hugging Emlie Esme, as well as everyone, smiled.

"Now do I get to open presents," she asked

"Yes," I said as we walked back into the living room Emlie on Collin's shoulders jumped and ran to all the presents that filled the room. Alice had set up all the toys and presents up and man was there a lot of them I think we bought the whole toy store here and in Seattle just to get her presents.

"Look at all this it probably cost like a million dollars," her eye widen with excitement. We all laughed because she was almost right withal the clothes Alice had got her and the Toys and car,_ I still don't like it,_ we spent a lot on her but most of the stuff were heirlooms that we had and thought she might like.

We all sat down while Emlie got up and took one of the bags and started looking through it and after that she was like the Tasmanian devil.

Alice POV

She was so happy when she saw all the clothes I had gotten her I mean I bought everything in every color that she could change her eyes too, which she thought were 'AWESOME'. Emmett had gotten her a lot of sports equipments and some boxing gloves. Jasper had gotten her a doll set with dolls and a new tea party set as well, all really china. Esme had gotten her an easy bake oven and had signed up for cooking classes that they could take together. Carlisle had gotten her a ton of books, most of them from his own collection, and had a new book shelve already in her room and her own island. She freaked when he told her that and promised that we would all take a family vacation to it soon. Edward, of course, got her, the before car that Bella had, a new bike, scooter, moped, skateboard, and snowboard and all of the helmets and knee and elbow pads. Bella got her jewelry necklaces, earrings, bracelets, and a brooch. Nessie got her two concert tickets; one of Emlie and one for her, to go see the Jonas brothers live and two backstage passes, and a bunch of movies. Emlie went crazy, which scared the hell out of Jasper I laughed. Jake made her an ankle bracelet that she could wear. Collin, of course gave her his paw print necklace with and E inscribed into it but also bought her a cluster of stars and named them after her. She started crying when he told her that. Rose gave her the necklace that she wore since she was little and the two letters her real parents wrote to her. Emlie just stared at Rose tears began streaming down her face.

"Mama," she whispered fear and curiosity fell her voice. She didn't finish but Rose just swooped her up in a hug and they stayed like that.

"NO," I whispered my body went rigid and anger rolled through me.

Everything went blank and I saw them. Jade was in the clearing and making her way to us. Maria was right next to her. She had about fifteen to twenty newborns and several 'normal' vampires with her. I saw Emlie and all of us fighting them Emlie was fighting Jade and then…

"How long?" Edward said through clenches teeth.

"Two minutes if we're fast enough." I said as I filled everyone in.

"NO," everyone yelled. Everyone went stifle everyone but Emlie she just walked out he back door her body blinding she was going…

* * *

**Ok so what do you think **

**COMMENT PLEASE!!!!!**

* * *


	17. Chaos

* * *

**Ok so i made a little 'oopy' and wrote jessica instead of victoria. i know it was a stupid mistake but it was like 4 or 5 in the morning when i wrote this so please forgive me i have revised it and add maria into the mix but her part isn't the big so **

* * *

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Chaos

Emlie POV

"Happy Birthday Emlie," she whispered. Everything when black I couldn't see anyone then her face appeared before my eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked my fist clenched hard. Why couldn't this woman just leave me be? Why couldn't she just let me have one day of peace? Was it not enough that she had to haunt my dreams now she was to make them reality? I knew she was coming today but part of me didn't want to believe it. When I was in the moon bounce with Nessie I saw her planning. Planning to kill my family all of my friends, or lack there of. I had stop jumping when I thought about this. How come I didn't have friends my age? Yeah I had Nessie but she is so much smart then me she makes me feel like a five year, though I am, I wanted friends that were my age in both mind and both. I stop jumping and walked out I wanted to cry at the sight of them they way they all just talked to each other how I would be the reason they lived no more. Mama was obliviously concerned but I lied and told her it was because I had no one to play with that was my age. I don't know if Uncle Edward heard me or not but he tried to cheer me up. He took me into the garage and gave me a car, I got a car not even Nessie had one but I did. I put Jade out of my mind and when I blew my candles out I wished…I can't tell you or it won't come true. Then I got all those presents I knew that I had to keep them alive no matter what. Then Aunt Alice started getting her vision face and I knew she was coming. I didn't know what happened after that just that every ounce of my body burned, burned for the chance to end this right here right now. I heard everyone yell 'NO' but words wouldn't fix this problem everything I have been working on will be put on the test and if she wants me well she can come and get because I am tried of fearing for my families safety I don't want my Mama or Daddy or Grandma and Grandpa or Uncle Edward and Jasper or Auntie Alice and Bella or Jake or Collin, oh god Collin could not get hurt, or anyone to get hurt or even killed. Anger ran through me so quick I had no clue what I was doing all I remember were trees flying pass me and seeing her with a smug look of her face.

"Happy Birthday Emlie," her voice rang across the clearing. I heard feet moving fast and paws beating the ground but I remember nothing else after that all I was focused on was the doing anything to wipe that look on her face.

Jade POV

"Today's the day my love," I whispered to Caleb. Him and I had spent I night full of bliss, if anything happened I would miss him but after last night I had no doubts that he would make it out alive and be with me after.

I closed my eyes for a moment and saw her playing with little friend, ha she better enjoy her time while it lasts.

"Happy Birthday Emlie," I whispered.

I climb out of the bed and began to get prepare for tonight because in only a few moments I will have the world at my mercy. I will have those monsters pay for what they did. I called Maria and her fighter to the large chambers.

"You tell your fighters that the girl is mine that no I mean NOBODY touches her regardless of how she taste to you. If any of you get in my way I promise you will wish to have never crossed me are we clear on this." I commanded. I knew a few of them could not be tamed but I held little faith in Maria to keep them under control. They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Good now we must head off and start ourselves a little fight." They all roared in excitement for blood. I then let Caleb run through that process and who takes whom in the battle. "The family she is staying with are strong with numbers but they will all try to protect her as much as possible and like her greatness as said nobody is to la a finger on her or they shall be killed on the spot. Now most of you will be going for this Jasper is that correct," he asked Maria she nodded I could see the hunger in her eyes. "Then you should know that the big one as well as the small woman, I suppose she is his mate, will be guarding him so make sure to attack them at once or you shall never see the likes of him. There are older one with them the will most likely be fighting with the blonde and the brown hair man. There is a newborn with them and she, as well as two bigger men, will be protecting the little girls. Do not and I repeat DO NOT go after them that is what her greatness and I will deal with."

"All I want is Jasper then I could care less what you do that clan he is with," her voice ruthless, "burn them if you must bu I must warn you that as long as they have Jasper they will be skilled. So watched your back." I stopped listening after that I didn't care once I got Emlie I had to work up a plan to kill those old bats and I think I had just the idea.

As the sun began to set we ventured out and we were in their territory in matter of minutes. I stood at eh edge of the clearing only to meet a little angel.

Jasper POV

I felt her before Alice even had her vision. That black, cold, hatred, and ruthlessness was approaching and she was coming for me Maria was not going to be stopped unless I did. I didn't want my family to stay on the run, though I knew they would just to keep me safe, but I have hid far to long and now I must face my biggest nightmare. I saw Emlie run out the door I followed suit and seconds after that so did everyone else. The closer I got the more I could feel her victory and happiness, it made me sick, she has always thought so highly of her fighters. When I got there Emlie wasted no time she began fighting many of the vampires that were there were newborns so the scent of her drove them crazy she paid little attention to them, throwing them like garbage. I wasted no time at all I went in for the kill. I moved slightly as a newborn tried to attack and had him in piece in seconds, then three others replaced him but then I saw a little pixie snap one neck and pulled an arm off another in one swift move, I smile at this but I didn't want her involves so I took out he one that was in mid air and helped her finish off the one she was killing. Chaos was around us vampire, mostly newborns being torn apart. It reminded me so much of when Victoria was here but the difference between those newborns and these ones were that Maria had trained them fair more better then Victoria I guess centuries of this you learn a couple of trick, they all attacked with caution trying not to kill but harm Alice. I saw Emmett from the corner of my eye as he took out two and got help from Embry and Quil to take more out. Most of them were surprised, just like Victoria's were, of the wolves they didn't expect nor did Maria. Finally when I got around her guard I was lunging at her. She was quick and moved to grab me but I jumped out of her reach.

"You bitch!" Alice growled.

Maria POV

ah my little solider is here. He looked no different from the last time i had seen him, though his eyes were a little queer. I needed, no i wanted Jasper back. I was losing territory with these idiots. Watching him plan his move and not know it was always a good thing about him, he could have any newborn do anything without them knowing it, it was always a plus when all the newborns though about was blood and he would calm them down but now it was hurting my chances of getting him back.

"You bitch!" screamed a little pixie looking vampire, she smelled like his mate and i didn't like her that much. She took down two of my men and now Jasper was helping her. I have to get her out of the picture.

Collin POV

Emlie was going in for the kill she had newborns flying to her like a flies but she hit so hard you almost heard the heart start to beat again. I phased as soon as I saw Emlie leave her party and ran after Jasper and her.

Collin. You and will fight with Rose, Bella, Nessie, he growled he hated putting her in that position, COLLIN watch and fight along side Emlie. Quil Embry you two watch Emmett Alice and Jasper, Leah Seth you two fight along side Carlisle, Esme, Edward. Sam's got most of the pack already phased and they will fight alongside you. DON"T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO THEM he used his alpha voice

_How does that feel Quil remarked? _

_Focus he commanded again we all know our targets._

_When we got there Emlie wasn't wasting time on 'hellos'_

_That's my girl_

_Collin's got himself a little fighter _

_Damn did she just… Embry stopped watching Emlie throw a vampire clear into the woods _

_Shit newborn three clock Jake said_

Everyone's thought was in sync with each other's. We saw Sam's pack there and fighting along side us. Bella and Rose took Nessie as they fought

Seth watch out you got three coming at you

_Thanks _

_We all ripped them shreds,_

_I searched for Emlie I had gotten to help Leah, she was taking on three and they looked really strong. I heard Emlie scream I turned and saw her something was going on but I had no clue, the Jade bitch was mumbling something. I ran to her to only to be stopped and thrown._

_

* * *

_

**Ok so review PLEASE so i know what you guys thought**

**ps there are probably mistakes on here but it like 3 in the morning and i wanted to update for you guys so...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**thanks to those who added me and who review **

**LOVE YA :D**

* * *


	18. She's Confused

* * *

**ENJOY!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 17

She's Confused

Rose POV

Everything was happening so fast I had no clue what to do I just couldn't believe it. One minute we all sitting around sing birthday songs and the next I'm ripping newborns apart. We got to the clearing seconds after Alice's vision but Emlie, Jasper, and Collin were already out the door. I got up and ran with them once my feet touched the clearing, you know the say a mother is stronger then any thing when her child was endanger, and I swear every newborn that was in inches of me felt my wrath. I took down three in seconds they no clue what hit them. I followed right behind Emlie any newborns got in her way or got even close to her I ripped their heads off. I saw nothing but death in my eyes. Every newborn was trying to kill her. I took out as many that I could one of them had gotten a hold of m as I tried to rip one up then I heard a growl and a big white wolf tearing him off of me. I smiled and patted his head Collin and I fought like this for a while. We were out numbered but their number slowing began to dwindle, I saw Emmett helping out Jasper and Alice, who was trying to rip Maria's throat out. I laughed at this but my focus was turned back to the fight happening before me. A man, newborn, fairly built and looked to have just as much experience as Jasper has on fighting. He did something then Emlie…

NO

Jade POV

This little twit is stronger then I thought, more better for me then I am really sad that she has to lead me to be like this I mean I tried to get her to come to me and not harm anyone she loved but she refused so now she has to pay for her arrogance.

"Caleb," I called out as I stood there and watched Emlie reek havoc on Maria's fighters. She has done well for herself choosing a family like this it sad to see them go they seem like good people. I shrugged

"Yes," he asked helping keep Maria's fighter off of Emlie

"Control her for me please this is rather tiring and I wish to red my hands of these vile creatures."

"Yes Ma'am,"

I stood there and waited, I knew he needed a clear shot at her so I helped only a little I didn't want to tire myself out. Emlie took down three of my fighter and thrown them at Caleb like she knew what was going on. I leaned off of the tree and walked right to her, she throw some good blows but I knew more then her. It seconds I had her flying across the clearing. I heard glowing but paid in no mind if I was going to get Emlie I guess I had to do it on my own. She didn't back down she kept fighting back using powers only her mother possessed and then I saw in the whites of her eyes, traces of her mother. Then the look in her eyes changed. I laughed now my plan was falling into place she was under my control now.

Out the corner of my eye I saw a white wolf coming towards her

"Emlie rid of him please," I said.

With one flick of her wrist she sent him flying, whose dogs can't fly.

Emlie POV

_You will not fight Jade you will not attack her for she is only trying to save you. Jade is saving you from these monsters that killed your parents._

Part of me was telling me this voice was wrong but when I looked around I saw people attacking Jade and this family, something told me that they were good but the voice _NO you they are hurting you're really family, it whispered_. I saw a really big dog attack Jade

"Emlie rid of him please," she asked. I moved my fingers slightly and the do g went flying. I attacked anyone who came close to jade or me. There was a blonde woman, every pretty she looked like an angel.

"Emlie," she whispered

"Emlie," Jade called. I wiped my head around to see Jade not happy, "Why are you sad," I asked confused. I was asking Jade but then I saw the blonde run at Jade and I couldn't have that. So I throw her away from Jade but he dog came back and this time it brought other help, men very strong one who looked to big and scary, I didn't like him so much and there was one who was lean and watched me very closely and had nice brown hair but it was very messy.

"Emlie," both Jade and the messy haired man said. I didn't know whom to look at

"EMLIE," Jade's voice loud.

_Kill them._

"No Emlie you don't need to do that," the messy haired man said

"But if I don't you will kill Jade and I will not have a family," I said. I saw pain in the all of their eyes.

_KILL THEM NOW!!! _The voice commanded. I smiled and felt the energy flow through me and I just kept hurting them but they felt nothing. Anger rose inside of me, why were they screaming in pain? I kept trying to harm them but nothing was happening. Then a black wolf and a big brown one tried to kill Jade anger rose in me why were these people trying to harm Jade. I knew I hurt them when I heard a crack go through their body. I laughed at this but part of me kept nagging that this was wrong that what I was doing was bad but was so drunk with power that I didn't listen. There was a woman who was on the far side of the clearing fighting with a pixie looking girl and an angry looking man. This women was not being nice and I felt that jade did not like her so I helped them out I flung the group that was starting to surround me and I walked over to the small fight. I held the mean woman against a tree.

"JADE," she yelled but the pixie had her throat.

_Emlie what are you doing get over here now_

I pouted but turned around only to be knocked down by the strong scary looking man. He had me pinned to the ground as I tried to wiggle out.

"Emlie sweetie it's Daddy. You got to come back to me," he pleaded

_He's lying he is only trying to distract you_

"No you are not my Daddy is dead and you killed him," I pushed him off and throw him to the wolves. These people had to die they were getting on my last nerve.

Collin POV

"Collin you try to get her from the back we have to distract her so we can take down Caleb," Edward said. I nodded and flanked Jake and Sam while the rest of the pack helped the Cullens with the newborns that still remained. God Emlie what's wrong with you

"She's being controlled by him and she can fight him he is confusing her and she doesn't know who to believe." Edward said.

_Collin focus_

_I can't man I SHIT…Embry flank Jake I'm going in far that douche._

_Collin don't Quil said_

_But it was to late I had the guy in my mouth and snapped his neck but the damage was already done Emlie was lost to me._

"Emlie," Jade called out as she fought off Esme, Bella, and Rose.

"NO," she shouted

Dammit I don't wan tot do this I can't do this

She's not the same anymore Collin

_You have too_

_NO I CAN"T  
THEN one of us will_

_NO just... FUCK... _I stood there watched Emlie came toward me. She was going to attack those who loved her and I had to stop her.

_I'm sorry…I whispered, I love you  


* * *

_

**Sorry it's short but i had too...I hoped you guys liked it tell me what you think**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**PS sorry for the delay of chapters i hope the these three chapter were enough?**

* * *


	19. What's Wrong

* * *

**So here is the next chapter. it's all in Emlie's POV. it takes place eleven years after her big fight with Jade and she doesn't explain what really happens this is sort of a chapter describing how her and Collin's relationship is so bare with me i felt like it was important tell me if it isn't. um...yeah so athey don't live in forks anymore they live ing Monatana, idk why i choose there, so**

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 18

What's Wrong?

Emlie POV

"GRANDPA," I yelled I was slumped over a calculus book getting frustrated that I couldn't solve this stupid problem, I don't even know why I am taking this class clearly no other sophomore is taking it, and Mom and dad when somewhere. Argh!

"Yes Emlie," Carlisle walked into the room calm as ever

"I don't understand this," throwing the book across the room. "I have been looking at that stupid problem for ten minutes now and I can't figure it out and Uncle Edward refuses to help me said 'I have to figure it out by myself'." I stuck my tongue out at him he just laughed while still playing his piano.

"Well let us see what the problem is," he said fatherly while throwing a stern look at Edward.

Edward you mustn't be mean to her

Ha.

"She needs to figure it out without cheating" Edward said

"You're so stupid," I shouted back. Grandpa looked at me, "he's thinking in Russian,"

Edward laughed and Grandpa picked up the book and walked over to me.

He sat down opposite of me on the living room floor and helped me solve the problem and stayed if I had any questions, which I did, once I finished my calculus

I said "Thanks,"

He smiled

"What?" I asked opening myself up

"So you can block me out," he asked

"Yeah and Uncle Edward is so mad," I laughed and ducked when he throw pillow at me

_You missed!_

_Loser_

I laughed and walked into the kitchen to find Esme salved over the new kitchen.

"Hey grandma," I said smiling at her

"Hello sweetie did Carlisle help you," she smiled I nodded and sat down at the counter.

"What's for lunch I'm starving?" I asked

"Well I'm making baked potato, steak, Mac and cheese, dinner rolls, and red velvet cake," she said, " is there anything else you wanted? Sweetie,"

"Nope that sounds great double up and the steak and cake for me K." She just nodded as I walked out the kitchen door to see if Collin was here yet. I saw Seth and Embry, in wolf form, and I waved at them.

"Hey guys," I said letting my guard down, to see in I could hear Collin, and once I did I heard everyone thought so I started blocking out peoples I didn't want to hear, Auntie Bella's power are awesome and ever so helpful sometimes.

_Hey Emlie they both said_

"Where Collin?"

I think he is with his mom helping with the house or something said Seth

"Oh," I little disappointed me and Collin haven't talked in a while and I-

Hey cheer up he'll be here soon. He's got patrol tonight with Quil so said Embry

"Yeah I guess," I smiled weakly

"Hey do guys…" I thought about what I saw going to ask, "You what never mind,"

Seth sighed but it sounded like he was wincing I laughed but he showed me Collin has been thinking lately and how he feels and how he keeps having nightmare about what happened eleven years ago. I saw me as five year old hell starter, I happened to be kicking some serious vampire ass when I was in control, then my lovely biological aunt Jade tried to get me to kill my family but then Collin phased back and he started walking towards me and Jade's control she kept telling me to kill him but I couldn't something inside of me kept telling me that it would hurt me to much. Then Collin started shaking and then he was gone. I felt arms around me and a sharp pain in my neck, now I know it was one of Maria's vampires, and it was gone right before I black out. I didn't want to see anymore so I blocked him out and tried to calm my breathing.

"SETH," Edward growled from inside. Seth winced and lowered his head.

"It's fine. Uncle E he was just helping me that's all, god, unlike you," I said smiling at Seth and patting his head. Then I heard a growl and a white dog appeared. SHIT if anything Collin hated the fact that they share minds when wolf, after that day at else and he also hated the fact that I could read minds, when I wanted to, and I guess he saw what Seth did because Collin was growling at Seth. I opened up again.

_You shouldn't have shown her that_

_Look she wanted to know_

_Seth it was wrong Embry jumped in_

_I know that ok but I just don't see why you won't talk to her about it _

BECAUSE… Collin growled Embry moved in between them

You don't want to fight Seth and we both know that ok so calm down. Seth don't do it again we clear

Both of them nodded and then Collin turned to me. I stood there watching him lose his temper.

You were listening weren't you?

I nodded he shook his head and phased back.

"I don't like it when you do that," he said wrapping his arms around me

"And I don't like it when you keep things from me. I promised you I wouldn't use the power unless you tell me but you keep hide things from me and I have to go and ask other how you are. Seth's right if we don't talk your just going to keep being mad and I hate that."

He tightened his grip, "I know and I'm sorry. I just wish that…" he blocked his thoughts again.

I looked up at him wanting to change the subject, "I want a piggy back ride," I showed him. He looked at me with his that aren't you to old for that look and I shook my head

"I want a piggy back ride please. It been like forever since the last time and I want one now because I can't walk," making my body go lazy. He just looked at and shook his head and threw me on his back. 'Yay' I squealed

Where too he smiled

_Kitchen Esme's making food and I'm hungry and we can eat in my room for some privacy_ arching my eyebrows

He rolled his eyes at me and set me down on the counter top

"Hey," I exclaimed, " I can't walk remember," he just scoffed and sat down next to me. We waited for Esme to get done and he just sat there and watched me, he was so different after that day it was like he wasn't the same anymore. Mama kept him away from me for like two months before Daddy convinced her to let him around the house but he could only be in the house not near me. It took like two year before she let him speak to me but by then I could hear his thought and we, mostly him, spoke like that, he apologized most of the time. It took almost five years after that before him and I could start hanging out again and just recently he was allowed in my room as long as Carlisle was informed. I wasn't on punishment but he was so. I smiled and squeezed his cheeks together and made a funny face but he just took my hand and threw me across his back again. Esme handed him the tray and we went up stairs check in with Carlisle and went into my room. He sat me down on the floor and put the tray between us. He sat opposite of me.

"Stop please," I could feel the tears forming in my eyes

"Stop what?"

"That," I pointed, "that right there the look you get when ever you look at me. It's not the same I just want us to relax for once can you please do that for me." feeling the tears run down my cheek, he sat next to me and pulled me into a hug

"I'm sorry," he whispered and thought over and over again apologizing for everything he felt he did I wrong.

"STOP IT," I screamed breaking his hold, I heard Carlisle get up.

"It's fine," I said, everyone saw the tense between us I was sure of it when I was little but tried to get him to relax a bit but Mama not letting him around me wasn't helping and as we got older it just got worst we fought and argued all the time and it just sucked that we had to be like this every time I tried to talk about it he would say 'he had patrol' or change the subject or something else and it didn't help that we had to move from Forks to Montana, god knows there is nothing here.

You should eat

"And you should talk to me," I snapped

What do you want me to say? And could you not yell

"You have got to be kidding me," I throw my hands up but I knew he was right. I knew that everyone listened, especial Daddy and Uncle Edward, every time we fought and it just sucked so I would be holding his hand or touching him and then we would argue. It was difficult because I had to control our mood and block out Uncle Edward form listening and then act like nothing was going on when it wasn't true and there were times where I needed to yell at him and Mama would get upset but I would tell her t back off, oh our relationship as well not so good. Luckily for him I didn't want to yell at him and so I took his hand into mine and tried to reason with him.

I want you to just…I don't know…anything but this

_I'm sorry but it just hard to get over something like that_

_Well it works if you talk to me about instead of having the pack deal with it._

He was going to say something but he blocked it from me, I hate when he did that, and thought about our happy days, the rare ones we did have.

_See that is much better._ He just laughed, god I missed that laugh

"So how was school?" he asked.

I groaned, "Oh my god you will never believe what I had to go through today," I started so instead of telling him I showed him.

So like every other day David, kid that is like obsessed with me tried to talk to me and tell me about something really stupid that I wasn't paying much attention to and the kid actually thought that I would go out with him, Collin growled, so I said that my parents wouldn't let me date, which wasn't a lie because technically Collin and I aren't dating yet so of course David doesn't take that as an answer so Daddy comes into help and he sort of back off. Then I was told to stand up in class and teach Mr. Brown's History class, the one class I had with Mama and Daddy together, mama of course scowled me and Daddy kept saying stupid jokes, so when class was over Mr. Brown gave me detention, dislike him SO much. All my classes were boring besides gym, which I had with Nessie, Auntie Alice and Auntie Bella, hehe, we played double tennis, which got intense because Nessie and me were going against Alice and Bella, and of course they won, Alice cheated, then I had music with Edward and then lunch I ate everything. Then yet again in Calculus David tried to ask me out again and the idiot doesn't get 'no' for an answer. After detention, which was uncalled for, I went shopping with the girls. Came home did homework and fought with him, he winced.

"Seems like your day was fun."

"Ugh please if David tries to ask me out one more time I'm going to run him over with Daddy's jeep." Stabbing my steak with my fork.

"Hey relax," he took the fork out of my hands, "come here." He pulled me into a, much needed, hug and kissed me. The kiss was innocence at first but it grew into something else, my finger tangled in his hair forcing him to break free. I pouted _why _still had my finger in his hair

You know why?

It stupid I don't see why we can't just kiss and don't say it's too dangerous because I can take you anytime buddy.

He smirked _you can_. In one motion he had me pinned to the floor, I giggled, and I 'tried' to break free but instead he just kissed me again

_You know you're losing_

_One could argue that_ then I was on top of him told you he tried to move but I was to strong, my newborn powers were wearing off. Then Daddy walked into the room

"Emlie?"

"Hey daddy," I said hopping off of Collin and running to give him and hug and smiled. He looked at Collin then back at me, I opened up to him tons of question were being asked but wanted to know just one.

_What were you two doing_?

I rolled my eye, _nothing I promise remember no dating. I was just showing him that I was stronger then he was._

He smiled_ that's my girl! _"Collin Jake called and said you don't need to run patrol but you need to get home.

"Why what wrong?" he looked alert

"I don't know he didn't say," Daddy said confused

I looked at Collin, he was blocking something from me but I didn't know what. He didn't say anything just nodded and started to clean up

_What's wrong with him?_

_I don't know he won't tell me. I guess he got a lot on his mind_

_What you're not read it_

_No! Why would I do that? _

_I don't know so can make him happy_

_Daddy you hate it when Uncle Edward reads your mind_

_And_

_And you get upset if…_ I showed him what Seth had. Of course he wasn't happy but he knew I would find out soon, _think about how you would feel if you were in his shoes. _

I see. Well you need to clean up and let him go home plus you got school in the morning. Ugh don't remind me

He laughed and walked out the room. I turned around and saw Collin looking out the window. I walked up and wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his back

What's wrong Collin?

He didn't say anything and he kept blocking me

Collin

_Emlie it's nothing I promise ok. _ I didn't protest I just let it go

So... you and me movies tomorrow night?

_I'll try_

_Ok_. He turned around and held me, he knew I wanted to know but he had too much on his plate, we sat down and I stayed on his lap. When I looked up at him I saw him crying, I wiped away the tears and kissed him, I knew I shouldn't have done it but he needed to feel better. He kissed me back _I love you. You know that right_ he thought. I broke from the kiss, " and I you." He buried his head in between my neck and shoulder and held me tight. I felt his finger run across my back

"Collin," I whispered.

* * *

**ook so tell me what you think bad good**

**will update soon and there will be more of Emlie POVs in future chaps.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	20. It's not your Fault

* * *

**so here is the next chapter i hope you guys like it**

**Enjoy!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 19

It's not your Fault

Collin POV

I felt the marks, scars that I made, on her back. I tried not to think about how they got there but I couldn't help it.

"Collin," she whispered.

We were back in the clearing Emlie was brighter then a lighthouse and she was so confused. I didn't want to hurt her so I phased back

"Collin are you crazy phased back NOW," Edward growled as he fought off some newborn. I just kept walking towards Emlie turned around and saw me, I could tell she was being told something but what I didn't know, she tried to stop herself but she couldn't fight it. Then I saw three newborns come out of nowhere and one was going for Emlie, I shook so hard I phased in seconds, he bit her and by then I was behind him to claw his head off but as my paw came down he moved making me hurt, I froze everything stop, I swore no one was breathing. I phased back and stared at Emlie's back, she had gruesome claw mark on her back it started at her shoulder and stopped at her waist. I looked down at my hand I had her blood, my little Emlie's blood on my hand, then I was flying towards the trees and iron grip was around my throat, I looked down to see Rose.

"YOU FUCKING MUTT," she growled. I wanted to say sorry but it was no use

"I SHOULD RIP YOUR HEAD OFF," her grip tightening and cutting the air from my lungs. I didn't try to fighter because she was right she should rip my head off for what I did to Emlie. I deserved to die and if anyone did it, it is should be Rose.

"Rosalie," Bella tried to reason, "Let him go. She needs you right now,"

"Not until he pays for what he did," she hissed not releasing me. I started seeing spots but I said nothing, I couldn't. Seth and Quil were right behind Rose growling

"ROSE let him GO," he shouted

"I promise you if she doesn't survive I will break the treat, and you, for her you understand me," she hissed in my ear. I vaguely nodded my head and then air rushed into my lungs. I dropped to my knees and stared at the little body covered in bloody.

"I'm sorry," I whispered over and over again. I stayed there while they, Rose, Em, Edward, and Carlisle, took her away while the rest burned the bodies. I didn't move away from where Rose had left me. I just stared after her, I wanted to go see if she was ok but I couldn't bring myself to move. Sam phased back and tried to get me up but I wouldn't move.

"Collin you didn't do it on purpose," Sam said. I know he was right but I just stood there still and I felt a nudge but I didn't move then thrown onto some ones back. I wouldn't say I black out but I sure as hell didn't remember anything. Everything was a blur or it just went black. I know everyone was there but I didn't acknowledge them. I don't know how long I was like that but it made things difficult for the pack, with me having to stay in La Push and run patrol and me still having nightmares and thinking about Emlie the while time.

About three months later I was able to cross the line but I still wouldn't get near the house then about a couple of more later I decide, more like Jake did because he didn't want to hear Emlie complaining about seeing me, to run patrol around the house. I saw her for the first time when I was coming back to switch places with Embry, she ran to me so fast she knocked me over and hugged, a little too tight she had newborn strength and everyone else's powers but she was still so little, Rose came over and tried to pull her off of me but she wouldn't budge.

"Mama stop I want to be with Collin," she said. Rose gave me a hard stare but I couldn't say anything I was still in wolf form. I nudged her with my nose to get her into my vision.

Emlie listen to your mother she is only doing this to help and I promise I will talk to you soon

Promise

Promise, I'll be here the whole night

She seemed satisfied with the answer so when Rose took her away she didn't say a word, but I saw Rose wince a couple of times. After the longest time we never spoke verbally she preferred to speak to me with her powers because then Rose couldn't hear. At first I was just talking to myself but when ever Rose left to hunt she would sit in my lap and talk her head off about school or what new trick she could do with her powers and how many times she beat Emmett wrestling. She loved it and I loved her.

"Collin," she pulled me out of my thought, " it's not your fault." She squeezed my face _if anything you saved my family and me and that meant that you had to do it and I know it wasn't on purpose so I'm not mad at you_

_But your mother is_

_Well I'm not my mother now am I she laughed god I missed at laugh_

_No I shook my head no your not_

_Good now can we get pass this or are you going to be this way forever_

_I knew it did me no good to fight with her one because I would never win and two because I know she was right but I still felt responsible._

_Well you're NOT_

_You're anger_

_Stop it and I won't be_

_Ok fine I'll stop_

_Good she looked outside you better get home it's getting dark_

We got up and cleaned up the lunch we had.

"Wait," she squealed, " remember I can't walk you have to take me down stairs,"

Fine but you carry the tray. She shrugged and hopped on and then she started nibbling my ear as we went down stairs. She jumped off and took the things to the kitchen and then I greeted everyone, even Rose,

"Hey guys," I said

"Hello Collin," Carlisle and Esme said

"What's up man," Emmett voiced boomed while he played Halo 3 with Jasper and Jake

"Ooohhh," Nessie said at something that was going on.

Rose threw me a hard look but Emlie took my attention from it.

So call me when you get home and tell your mom I said hello and that I will try to come by sometime next week ok.

I nodded gave her a quick kiss and then left.

Rose POV

"I can't believe you are letting her do this," I yelled at Emmett he got up from his game and walked towards me.

"I'm doing anything," he said

"Yes you are you are siding,"

"No, I'm not,"

"Yes you are,"

"How,"

"Well you let them be up there alone,"

"You agreed to those terms as well,"

"Well you're her father aren't you suppose to not allow that,"

"And you her mother shouldn't you be able to talk to he able it," he replied

"I told you, pay up" I heard someone say. I stared at Emmett

"Look I know you don't like this but you can't keep her away from him no matter how hard you try. Do you think Collin likes seeing her hurt?" he asked

I shook my head, I know the boy did everything to keep her happy but everyone could see that he blamed himself a helluva a lot more then I did and that as saying something.

"Rose," Carlisle interjected, " I know you want to keep her safe but the only way you will feel better about this is to go and talk to her not sit here and argue with us about it and Emmett's right no matter how far we move she will find away to be with him and you would have done the same if you were in her shoes,"

I hated it when he was right but I had to admit I would have done the same thing.

"That's a first," Edward said

"Shut up,"

Emmett's arms tightened around me and I leaned into him.

"Grandpa you ready to lose," Emlie said coming back down stair.

"I haven't lost a game yet," he said setting up the chessboard

"Oh you will today I have been practicing,"

"Cheater," Edward coughed

"Oh this is coming from the person who got thrown 4 miles right yeah ok," she smirked

Her and Edward fought, mostly because she wanted to shut him up and because of Emmett, and she kicked him so hard I swore I hear his jaw break he lied and said he didn't and that it was a lucky shot but we all saw him rub his jaw.

"I hope you don't plan on it,"

"Never in a million years,"

"Hey Mama Hi Daddy," she beamed and kissed us both

_Can we talk later_ she asked. I nodded.

* * *

**ok so what do you think....tell if you like it  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**thanks to those who add and comment **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**if your confused PM anytime and i will reply  
**

* * *


	21. Maybe I'm Just Worried

* * *

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 20

Maybe I'm Just Worried

Emlie POV

"Hey Ness you ready," I yelled as I walked down stairs I heard her in the living room

"Yep," she said meeting me in the kitchen.

"Where are you two going?" asked Edward

"We're going hunting. Duh," I replied as I grabbed an apple out the basket.

"Why?"

"Well because…" I paused when I saw Alice see the vision off tomorrow being sunny and them all going hunting and I knew he saw as well.

"Me and Emlie are going down to La Push tomorrow instead of hunting with you guys so that's why we're going now," Nessie said beaming him a bright smile.

"I don't think…" he started

"Edward let them go they haven't seen them in a while," Esme said winking at us.

"Ok, well if that's all we need to go now so we can be back in time for the movies,"

"Oh yeah, we should go," she said and we were off in the woods for a while we both smelled a couple of an Elk and a Buffalo.

"Shotty the buffalo,"

"What are you serious you got it the last time?"

"Wait," I inhaled deeply, " there's another one about ten feet away. You smell it," I looked at her. She nodded and we took down the buffalos with easy and then we had a few elks and we headed back home but instead of running we just walked because I needed to talk to Nessie. When we hit the river I stopped and sat down on a rock. Nessie turned around and sat down next to me.

_What's wrong?_

_Nothing really. I just feel like Collin is hiding something but I don't know what._

_Well have you asked him?_

_No like I don't know if it's about me or something else_

_Well have you tried to hear is thoughts_

_I tried but he keeps blocking me and I don't want to fight with him. Do you think Jake knows?_

_I don't know he doesn't tell me much you know pack code of honor _

_Yeah I know I just wish he would tell me I'm mean like he just isn't the same you know after the incident and all. He's changed and I'm finally getting him back but he just keeps holding back._

_I don't know what to tell you I can try to get Jake to help but maybe it's nothing maybe he's just worried about you. You know still scared he might hurt you._

_Yeah that's probably it but the same thing happened to Sam and Emily and they turned out great,_

_I highly doubt that Sam could have forgiving himself for what he did to her and they probably went through that same things you guys are going through now and it will get better soon just give him time to get things figured out._

_Yeah I guess I'm just worrying myself too much_

_Look it's going to be difficult for awhile and maybe talk to Emily and see what she did to keep him happy or have less arguments and from what I see you guys are getting better. I mean he doesn't hold back all the time._

I laughed _yeah I think I might_

_Where are they?_

_Uh oh we'd better get going your daddy's going to send state troopers out to find us._

We both started laughing as we ran home.

When we got home the family were all lounging around in the house. Carlisle and Esme upstairs whispering, mama and Alice talking about the next shopping trip they want to take, Daddy and Jasper playing video game while Edward and Bella were wrapped up in each other. Bella was still trying to improve on her powers, I already perfected them and we would have mini sessions during lunch at school and Jake happened to stop by so Nessie was sitting with him. I waned to ask where Collin, he said he would be here tonight but I guess he had some errands to run or something, he was still trying to make up for lost time that he didn't patrol so. I sat down at the floor, near Daddy and Jasper, and just watched them play.

About 30 minutes later the movies was starting and Collin still wasn't here. I decided that I wasn't going to go and that Nessie and Jake on ahead I didn't want to be the third party, ever-uncomfortable position, so instead I went to my room and started reading a book Grandpa Charlie got for me. I was about a quarter of the way finished with the book when my phone started vibrating, I picked it up and Colin had texted me.

**Hey sorry about the movies I got caught up here in La Push**

**Is everything ok? I replied**

**Yeah just um…helping my mom out you know **

**Yeah ****:)**** …so how are you?**

**I'm fine ;) **

**: D ok.**

**So you and Ness are coming down here tomorrow right**

**Um…I think we might be there tonight. They want to leave early so they can get good food**

**Oh…you and Ness aren't going with?**

**No Ness and I already went before the movies…**

**Oh…again I'm sorry about bailing today.**

I wanted to ask why but I knew I ad to do it in person. What was he hiding that he can't even tell me I mean we use to tell each other everything and now he barely even comes to see me? _Stop worrying about this it's probably nothing _

**So how was your day?**

**Ah ok I guess I mean I ran for Quil, Claire was in town, and I sleep most of the time then I helped my mom around the house.**

**Aw ****:)**** that's nice of you. Did you get enough sleep?**

**Nog**

**:( ****Sorry about that well I should probably let you go to bed. We can talk tomorrow**

**Where you staying **

**At our house why**

**Ok I'll see you there then**

**: D ok loves you**

**Love you**

I put down my phone and headed down stair _see you had nothing to worry about he is fine._ When I got there Nessie and Jake were back from the movies, though they really weren't watching the movie kind of glad I didn't go.

"You ready," she asked

"Yup,"

"Ok so no wild parties,"

"Of course not and plus only Alice throws the best parties

_I won't tell them anything_ "aw I know," Alice said smiling

"Ok cool we'll see you in like two days,"

We said our goodbye and headed for the garage I hopped in the nice black Dodge Charger while Nessie rode with Jake.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**thanks to those who added my story and me as your fave and commented  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

* * *


	22. Maybe

* * *

**ENJOY!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 21

Maybe...

Collin POV

As soon as I hung up on Emlie my mom had called me, she was getting sick by the minute there was nothing anyone could do and I wanted to tell Emlie but I couldn't put her in that position.

"Collin," my mother cried out weakly.

"Yeah Mom,' I said standing at the doorway of her bedroom, she looked so small and breakable a woman who was always up and about was sick with leukemia and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Sweetie can you get me a glass of water," she whispered

"Yeah mom you want anything else before I leave,"

"No thanks sweetie Sue is coming over to take care of me. Go and be with Emlie," she said smiling.

"Alright," I smiled and walked into the kitchen to get her water when I saw Sue there

"Hey," I said

"Hey sweetie, how's she holding up?"

"She being tough but the doctors saw she got about a week maybe,"

Sue looked at me and started crying, I felt tears burn the rims of my eyes but I promised her I wouldn't cry, I walked up to sue and let her cry.

"She's going to be fine," I lied

Sue wiped her eyes and nodded, "you're right she will be,"

"Look she wants some water so better get that to her,"

"Oh don't worry about it I'll take care of it. You go and be around your friends." She said kicking me out the house. I grabbed a new t-shirt and walked out the door. I didn't want to go to Emlie just yet even though that probably would be smart I needed to get myself straight before I go over to her. I walked down to the beach and sat down at the waters edge and looked out at the sea. What the hell was I doing I should be telling Emlie everything, I know she is worried about me but how can tell her and I know she won't ask and I know she listens to my thought s so I have to distract myself from thinking about my mom even when I phase. I sat there and just thought about the times where life was simpler and now everything is like a jigsaw puzzle that I can't figure out.

I heard footsteps approaching but they didn't sound like Emlie they were the steps of an old friend.

"Courtney," I said smiling as she tried to sneak up on me.

"Ugh how'd you know it was me?" she said.

"You aren't that quite when you walk big foot,"

"Shut up my feet aren't big," she smacked the back of my head, I heard he wince

"What do you want?" I asked

"Wow I can't come and talk to an old friend that doesn't talk to me anymore,"

"Sorry things have been a little…tough,"

"Yeah I heard. Sorry about your mom." She sat down next to me

"Who told you?"

"My mom,"

"Well she's going to get better," I said defensive

"Hey," she put her hand s up, "I'm not saying she isn't but…" she stopped

"But what,"

"You know her chances aren't that great especially at the stage she is in,"

"Wow your pep talks aren't that great,"

"Well you know I don't sugar coat things even for you," she said

"Yeah you were never nice,"

"Hey I was…" she was going to hit me again but she stopped herself and bumped her shoulder into my ribs, "you know you have gotten a helluva a lot bigger since I last hung out with you,"

"Yeah well that's happens to growing boys," I said smirking

"Yeah whatever you might be getting bigger body wise but you're still dumb," she said.

We sat there in silence for a while and watched the water and how the moon reflected off of it.

"So,' she said

"So," I said looking at her from the corner of my eye

"Collin I," she turned to me and kissed me

Emlie POV

"Collin you here," I yelled as I walked into the house. I ran up stairs to my old room thinking he might be sleeping, wolves sleep like the dead, hehe, but he wasn't there. Huh he is probably down at La push still or maybe he fell asleep after we hung up.

"Jake quit it," I heard Ness said

"You guys are gross," I yelled

"What Jake just licked me?"

"Ok you are gross," I said shaking my head. He phased back, "yeah whatever," he said kissing Nessie

"Get a room,"

"We plan on it," he said between kisses but Nessie pushed away from him, "no we are not. You want my dad you rip your head off,"

"Well if it's for you then I would take it like a man," he said pulling her back into a kiss.

"Ew I'm going to find Collin please do go in my room," I said walking back to the car and drove down to Collin's. When I got there Sue was there. "Hey," I said surprise to see her

"Hi Emlie," she smiled

"Collin around," I asked

"No he left about a couple of minutes ago,"

"Do you know where?"

"You can try the beach I saw him go in that direction,"

"Thanks," I said walking out the door and walked down to beach and saw him there by himself but there was someone trying to sneak up on him.

_Man I don't think he hears me_ she thought and then he busted her

"Courtney," he said with a smile

_How in the hell did he hear me I mean I didn't even hear myself? _I muffled my laugh at the fact that she actually thought she could sneak up on him

"Ugh how did you know it was me?" she said a little upset.

"You aren't that quite when you walk. Big Foot,"

I don't have big feet you just have big ears

"Shut up my feet aren't big," she smacked the back of his head

_Ow that hurt stupid idiot you were always hard headed_. I scoffed

"What do you want?" he asked

"Wow I can't come and talk to an old friend that doesn't talk to me anymore," she said a little hurt by his tone

"Sorry things have been a little…tough," he said thinking of his mom and I saw her lying on the bed looking sicker then ever, so that was what he was hiding from me but why wouldn't he just tell me

"Yeah I heard. Sorry about your mom." She sat down next to him.

What she knows about his mom WTF Collin. I was growing upset by this

"Who told you?" he asked

"My mom," she said a little sorry.

Does is girlfriend know she thought

Hell no I though back why wouldn't he tell me and why wouldn't the pack tell me

"Well she's going to get better," he said getting defensive about he subject

"Hey," she put her hands up, "I'm not saying she isn't but…" she stopped but got no chance of living dude she finished

"But what," he asked angry

"You know her chances aren't that great especially at the stage she is in,"

"Wow your pep talks aren't that great," always one to cheer up my day aren't you Courtney.

"Well you know I don't sugar coat things…even for you," she said smiling remembering a time where she told him his cut made him look stupid when everyone else told him he looked cool.

"Yeah you were never nice," he said shaking his head

"Hey I was," she was going to hit him again but she stopped herself

_It would probably hurt, I think I broke my hand_ and bumped her shoulder into my ribs, _Ow that still hurt what the hell is this kid been eating or doing at that_ "you know you have gotten a helluva a lot bigger since I last hung out with you,"

"Yeah well that's happens to growing boys," he said smirking

Yeah you are and man do you look good. I wonder if he broke up that girlfriend of his it's not like she is around here and maybe…her thoughts got a little graphic for my taste.

"Yeah whatever you might be getting bigger body wise but you're still dumb," she said.

They sat there in silence for a while and watched the water.

_Ok all you have to do is kiss him and that's it I mean if he has a girlfriend then maybe he might dump her for me._ I scoffed you wish

"So," she said

"So," he said

_Damn I should probably be going Emlie is probably here already_

No shit I thought

"Collin I," ok just kiss him and that is all you have to do, she turned to him and started to kiss him.

_Damn she's good he thought_

_Wow he has lips taste nice._

I shut my mind off to them and I felt the tears start to fall from my eyes.

First he doesn't tell me that his mother's sick and now he is kissing some random girl. What is she the reason he hasn't been talking to me, the reason he's been so distant from me. I got in the car and drove back to the house but I couldn't go in the house I just sat in the car and really started crying. Is he going to dump me for her? Gosh I don't know what I'm going to do, maybe I shouldn't be cry maybe he wants to be with her maybe he wants to be with someone who he can share is feeling with, maybe breaking up would be good right?

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**ok so tell me what you think**

* * *


	23. What's Going On

* * *

**ok so here is the next chapter. there are some surprises YAY!!!! **

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Chapter 22

What's Going On?

Rose POV

I just got done with the elk I had and started searching for Emmett, knowing he would look for a bear, found him by the river playing tag a war with a black bear. I shook my head and sat down on a rock and watched him play with his food. He was so beautiful both inside and out. The man was everything I ever wanted and now I had him all to myself after about 30mintues of sitting there my phone started to vibrate. I flipped it open only to hear Emlie crying on the other end, my body stiffened she had no reason to cry but she was and I couldn't understand a word she was saying she just kept mumbling. I tried to catch the words, or whatever they were, but I only kept hearing her sobbing. I looked over at Emmett and he read the concern on my face and then looked at the bear he had been playing with and hit it so hard the thing went flying but it didn't get up anymore. I couldn't calm her down and she wouldn't let me get a word in.

"Emlie," I kept repeating

"Mama he," a new wave of sobs hit her, " Collin," still crying. I growled into the phone and she started crying even harder then I heard the phone being switched with someone else.

"Hey Blondie," Jake's voice came over the other end. I growled again, I hated that kids so much and if Nessie weren't his girlfriend I'd have his throat.

"Jake what is going on?" I growled over the phone. Emlie didn't need all of these emotions right now she was finally starting to become normal and now she crying like someone just died.

"Um…well…I ah I um don't know really. Nessie went out side and found Emlie crying in the cry and now neither of them will talk to me," he explain, concern written all over his voice.

"LEAVE ME ALONE," Emlie yelled

"Ah Shit," he said the phone dropping to the floor.

"Jake, JAKE," I yelled over the phone all I could hear was yelling and growling but everything was muffled. Then the phone made a piercing sound and the phone went silent. I shut the phone and looked up to see that everyone was around me.

"What's going on?" Emmett asked clearly pissed of as hell

"Is Renesmee ok?" Bella asked concerned that something happened

"Rose what happened?" Carlisle asked calmly though he was just as worried as the rest of us.

"I don't know," I said getting up and running towards Forks. But I'm sure as hell going to find out.

"Rose," Emmett called but I had to get to her I had to make sure that my baby, my little angel was fine and that nothing happened to her, all my thoughts flashed back to _that_ night. _That_ fucking night ruined everything, it ruined my daughter it ruined part of me. That conniving bitch, Jade, had the balls to tell me.

"I'll come back and I'll take that precious little child of your, oh wait she's not yours," she laughed and vanished into thin air before I could get my hands on her and I was scared shitless that she came back for her now, oh god not now. I ran harder then I ever had.

"Rose," Emmett called again but I didn't stop I ran right into the house and found Emlie, Ness, Jake, Collin, and ah shit not these assholes. They kids were on the ground in pain.

Emlie you can block her out do it NOW and FAST.

Emmett POV

I skidded to a stop. When I saw who was in the house, I growled along with everyone else. Felix's punk ass was in my home; son of bitch had his hands on Emlie. Jane, Alec, Demitri, Felix, who was holding Emlie's Wrists were on one side while Nessie, Jake and Collin, were on the other. We slowly walked towards Nessie and them.

"Ah Emmett so nice to see you again," Felix said smirking as he tighten his grip on Emlie, she hissed.

"Get you hands off of her," Collin growled.

"Shut up," she yelled back at him and tried to break from Felix's grip but he held fast. She was ready to rip Collin's throat and I was willingly to help as soon as this was over.

"Stay out of this dad you don't even know what happened?" she said never taking her death stare off of Collin

_What happened?_

"Shut up Collin I don't want to hear it," she yelled at him and started pulling her wrist loose but then Felix grabbed her forearm and pulled her back. He whispered something in her ear.

"What's the reason for your presents here?" Carlisle asked in the calmest voice he could muster, man wasn't a fighter but he sure as hell didn't like it when people messed with his family and well Volturi did that one to many time, and totally not getting into Emlie's business that makes one of us.

"Carlisle we mean you or your family no harm," Jane spoke to Carlisle but glared at Bella

"It still doesn't work," said Edward smirking; Emlie and Bella both had the shield up

"Sure as hell doesn't look that way," I said clenching my fists, god I wanted to him Felix square in the jaw.

"I feel ya," Edward said.

"Why are you here?" Carlisle asked again clearly impatience with Jane.

"Carlisle," Jane said sweetly, but the devil was behind that smile, "Aro sends his regards and just wanted to invite you and your…family", she said looked at the wolves, "to visit and to make peace among us." Carlisle didn't respond to her and just looked at Edward they started mind talking again. I turned my attention back to Emlie.

"Felix let her go now," I growled as I walked towards.

"Fine but I suggest you take your _dog_ out," he said, both Collin and Jake growled, he released Emlie but she didn't move for a second and then she hit Collin so hard I swear the kids neck broke. They both went sailing across the living room she just kept hitting him and he did nothing to stop her. Rose growled and I pulled her back as Jasper, Alice, Bella, Nessie and Jake tried to Emlie off of him, but she kept slipping through her fingers. Then Esme walked up to her "EMLIE ALICE CULLEN YOU GET OFF THAT BOY NOW!" Everyone got off Emlie, as she got off of Collin, and walked away from her. I saw Carlisle smile proudly from the corner of my eye. "God I love her," Carlisle whispered.

"Now you two go upstairs to your room," she commanded Collin and Emlie, "and I don't want to hear a word," they both bowed their heads and walked up the stairs. She turned to the rest of us. "Now if that is all you came here to tell us I asked that you leave quietly and not disturb the town and that we will send word to you as to our decision in coming," she said with a stern voice that made them finch, I stifled a laugh. They nodded and left. Then Esme drew in a breath and looked around at her home. She spotted her vintage vase shattered, "oh that vase was from 1901," she said and walked over and touched the remaining pieces. Nobody moved we just watched Esme. She turned around, "Jasper, Jake, Edward moved all of the broken furniture outside to be discarded, Alice, Nessie, Bella, please help my clean my home back to the way in looked when I left it. Emmett Rosalie go upstairs and talk to Emlie and Carlisle could you please make sure she doesn't rip the boys throat out," she asked calmly. We nodded and Carlisle Rose and I walked up stair into Emlie's room.

* * *

**so what do you think. sorry this is one of those chapter that are pointless but they need to be in there. **

**ok guys it's going to be a while till i can update again because my computer is being stupid and needs to be fixed but i will try to update soona nd i have tons of college stuff i need to get handled but i promise that i will continue this story.**

**tell me what you guys what to see next **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

* * *


	24. Fear

* * *

**ok so here is the next chapter**

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Chapter 24

Fear

Rose POV

Once we entered her room she was tucked in under Collin's head, he phased, and they slept under the moon. She petted him while she slept I guess they were talking and that was a good think. I hate to admit that he is good for her and that no matter what he wouldn't hurt. His head come up and looked at us, I smiled Emlie squirmed under him.

"Watch over her," I whispered. He nodded and tucked his head over her. I looked at Emmett, I swear if I could cry I would right now, and hugged him. I took unnecessary breath.

"Come on," Carlisle moved us out the room. Emmett and I walked back to our room, they didn't need us and I don't think I could function. It's been twelve years and she still haunted us. No matter what I did I couldn't make her safe, Jade would always try to get her and to add on top of that the Volturi want her as well.

"What's wrong?" Emmett asked

"I can't help her. I can't keep her safe. Emmett that's what moms are suppose to do and I just keep failing,"

"Whoa! Rose you haven't failed her. Last time I checked she is still here with us." He said tightening his hold on me.

"Yeah but for how long it's like she is always in danger whether it be Jade, Volturi, or even her boyfriend."

"That's life and you know that. We can't shelter her all her life, I mean we could but we knew she was special since the first day she was in our hands. Look lets try to see how things work out with the Volturi," he smirked he wanted to hit Felix today it was evident on his face, "and then we'll take care of Jade if she shows up and Collin we can't do anything you and me both know they have challenges to deal with but they have to fix them. It's not our place."

"I hate it went your right," I said, he smile and kissed me, ummm this man is amazing. "Emmett," I breathe out

"Mmmm," he said nipping my neck, shiver ran down my body

"Umm,"

"That's what I thought," he growled.

Emlie POV

_I'm sorry about hitting you. _

_Yeah well I kind of deserved it _

_Yeah you did he smiled_

_Why didn't you tell me?_

_Because you didn't need more things to worry about and I just wanted to keep you safe._

_Keep me safe from what helping you out with your mother._

_Yeah well I didn't think again. I just…I don't know_

_Your hiding something, you promised_

_I just didn't want you to see her like that. You know how my mother is and how she is but the sickness has taken that from her and I couldn't handle it and I know you would take to heart and try to heal her._

_We were both silence I just watched his memories of her. I smiled._

_I love you_

_I love you too. Now go to sleep so I can do my job_

_And pre tell what that is?_

_Protecting you. Then he licked my face_

_EW_ he laughed. I wiped it off and tucked myself under him and started to dream.

At first it was just him and me when we first met out on the beach and he was sitting on the bench eating like fifteen burgers and I was stomping my feet around because I didn't have a 'doggie' and he offered me a burger to make it better, he face changed for happy to excited. I beamed my favorite smile and sat next to him and talked about how I wanted a doggie and Mama wouldn't get me one, he laughed. After we were done eating we played hours of hide-n-go seek. I loved that game. Then everything turned black and images of Lisa kept popping in and then fade out then her screams hit me like bricks, I felt my body light up. Jade. I was in the castle again, and a power ball hit me from behind. I fell and turned just in time to see her advance on me but when I tried to harm her I couldn't she had her goblin, ew snot face, hold me down and she pulled out that damn whip.

"Let me go," I yelled but she just laughed

"Emlie it's so nice to see you again. How long has it been?" she said with that fucking smirk. I struggled to get my hands free but the goblin was stronger then I remember. I tried to light up but the whip came down fast and hard, dropping me to my knees. The assault continued and I grew weaker and weaker, I tried to fight back but nothing was working. When she finally stopped and the goblin let me go. I lay on the cold stone floor, my body was bloody and I could feel the poison run through my veins.

"I promised your mother I would get you and in time little Emlie I will have you and make your precious family will pay for stepping in," she said kicking me so hard that I woke up screaming. I felt Collin's hands around me, he rocked me gently, and I was limp in his arms.

"Carlisle do something," I heard someone say, the room zoomed in and out black spots interfered with my line of vision.

Emmett POV

I was playing with Rose's hair when we both heard Emlie screaming, Rose went tense in my arms, we both were in her room, Collin was trying to hold her down but she was thrashing.

"Let her go," Rose said but Collin was stuck in her vision and what every was happening wasn't good; he was growling the whole time. I had to grab and hold down Rose to get her from taking Emlie out of the vision, we tried once and it wasn't pretty.

"Rose stop," I shouted

"No Jade is hurting her," we could all smell the poison, shit it was like our worst nightmares were coming true all over again. Everyone was in the room now, "Jasper," I called Rose was slipping from my grasp, both him and Edward came over to hold her back. We all stood there and watch Emlie scream we winced every time. I clenched my fists so hard I swear my hand would shatter. Finally Emlie dimmed down and the foul smell of that damn poison saturated her blood. Collin held her to him and Rose shot to her so fast and tried to get her to focus on her but she was out.

"Carlisle," I growled. He was by her side in seconds, " Collin I need you to take her to the bed," Collin got up put her on the bed but refuse to let her go.

"Collin I need to…"

"No," he growled

"Collin," Jake said, using his alpha voice. Collin looked at him then back at Emlie reluctantly released her but he sat on the other side of her. I walked over to Rose and wrapped my hands around her, I needed her right now or I was going to go look for Jade and rip her throat open. We stood there both stiff watching our daughter stop breathing. Rose turned in my arms, she couldn't watch this and I sure as hell couldn't but I couldn't do anything for her. I saw Nessie inch towards her.

"NO," Edward yelled. We all looked at him and then at Alice, but she just shook her head

"Renesmee you're not doing that again. There is too much poison in her system."

"Could you stop mind talking," Rose mumbled, it annoyed all of us especially at times like this.

"Dad! I save her last time why can't I do it again," she screamed back

"Ness that was dangerous the first time," Jake said watching Emlie and Collin.

"Yeah but it save her and…" she started crying. Jake wrapped her in his arms.

" I told you," Rose whispered.

"It's not over yet and she is still with us Rose,"

"Yeah for how long Jade is going to come and kill her," she whispered

"And we'll fight like we always do and protect her the best way we can,"

"Yeah and what about the Volturi?" everyone winced, nobody expected them to be here and if they want to see you it's never good.

"We'll deal with Aro later," Alice said, " but right now we need to take care of Emlie."

Jade POV

I couldn't keep the smile off my face; they all try to protect her. Hahaha she'll never be safe. Hahaha.

Meanwhile in Volterra…

Jane POV

I don't see why we have to wait for them to come to us.

"Ah my child you must have patient," Aro said. I shrugged.

"Sire someone is here to see you?" Alec said entering the room with a woman, she smelled like Lisa. Wait isn't that...

* * *

**so what do you think?...**

**Reviews are loved :) thanks to those who continue to review and those who add me as their favorite, i love you all**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

* * *


	25. You have to say Goodbye

* * *

**ok so here is the next chapter.**

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Chapter 25

You Have To Say Goodbye

Collin POV

_Came on Emlie you can do this. You can survive this. Please, Please survive this I need you please._ I cried over her body for two days, she didn't move, breath or even think. I didn't need this not with everything that is going on. I can't lose Emlie and my mother I just can't. It was my turn for patrol so I phased and did a quick watch Jake didn't want me leaving Emlie's side and I didn't either. Running the area was funny, because whenever I did patrol at night, Emlie would sit by the window her face and hands pressed up against the window and wait for me. It made me run patrol a hell of a lot faster and safer. After the run I got back, half wishing that Emlie would be waiting for me by the window, only to find Rose staring out. Her and I were getting along, some what she wasn't happy about it still but she knew I would risk my life for Emlie and well that kind of got me bonus points. I phased back quickly and was in the room in seconds.

"You know you should go feed," I said walking towards Emlie.

"I know," she sighed looked back at Emlie then at me. She had this weird face, like she wanted to tell me something but decided against it. I smiled, " you should really go, your eyes are turning really creepy," I said mostly with hand gestures. She laughed and started walking out the room when she turned around.

"Collin" she said

"Yeah?"

"Huh I thought I'd never say this but I'm glad my daughters with you. You take care of her, Okay."

"Yes ma'am with my life," with that she smiled and walked out the room. I sat down on the bed and held Emlie to me.

_I love you princess come on please don't do this to me. I can't lose you I love you too much._

_Collin_

_Emlie_

_I love you too much to die she laughed, mentally of course_

_How you feel_

_Like shit_

_You scary me by not breathing _

_Oh sorry about that my vampire senses kicked in_

_You're okay now?_

_Not really still can't move my body but I can think and speak to you_

_I love you_

_I love you and I heard what you said to my mom. With your life huh?_

_Yup with my life _

_Have you slept? She showed me what happened last time this happened_

_I laughed no not yet I had to run patrol_

_Oh well you better get some rest then or it'll be worse this time I smiled_

_You rest first_

_I'm fine it'll take a couple of hours before I can start moving my fingers and toes but it such just take a few. And in the mean time I want you to rest please._

Okay but I need to phase just in case…

_Umm yeah tuck me in under you_

Always

Took her from the bed and placed her on the ground phased and tucked her in where she was before.

Emlie POV

It was pure hell not to be able to be heard. I mean I heard very thought and every word but I couldn't move or speak. I didn't need to breath all the time so I guess I just stopped which scared them a little but I once I could I was happy and to wake up, mentally, to Collin was amazing. Yeah we fought but I couldn't give him up. I guess I realized this when I was hitting him in the living room. During my 'coma' I was healing myself, thank you Kevin, and it took a lot of time but after two day and about seven hours I was able to open my eyes, I woke up sniggle next to Collin's big head, his fur was soft, it helped me drift back into sleep.

I was in Collin's house, weird, actually I was in his mother's bedroom and she looked horrible. I mean she was pale, skinner then usual, her breathing was labored. Beside her was Sue, she held her hand and was mumbling something I guess it was a prayer or something. His mother was on the verge of death. I walked up to her, part of me wanted to heal her; ha Collin knew me so well, but I knew she wouldn't like that she knew my secret and knew what I could do and she always told me that 'you can never escape the gods' I knew she was right but a person like that shouldn't die. As I approached her, her eyes opened and looked at me and smiled.

"Emlie," she said her voice weak and brittle

"Hi Mrs.…Jackie," I said correcting myself.

"Emlie…you are an…amazing girl…and…" she was having difficulty speaking

"Please Jackie just think it, you don't need to use up all your energy," I said

_Emlie you are an amazing girl and I want you to take care of Collin. He is crazy about you. You have to be there for him when I'm gone._

_No Jackie don't talk like that you're going to make it_

_Ha you're just like him but I must go the cancers taking over_

_No wait he has to say goodbye. I felt the tear run down my cheek. Please he has to say good bye._

She just smiled. The picture faded and I woke up sobbing, Collin was still sleeping so I shook him, hard

_WAKE UP COLLIN I yelled_

_What?_

_Come on we have to go_

_Where what's wrong?_

Nothing just came on wiping tears from my eyes

_Where are we going?_

_Your house_

I didn't have to say anything else and he didn't argue just bolted out the window and we were at his house in no time, he phased back followed me into his house. His mother was still breathing Sue was at her side. Collin walked in and I swear you could smell death getting closer

"Collin you have to say goodbye," I started crying. He had to I didn't get the chance and I wasn't going to let him miss that. He walked over to his mother and held her hand; slowly she opened her eyes and smiled at him then at me. I stood next to him, "I'll leave you alone with her," and looked at Sue who got up and left the room with me. I walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch and I listened to her heartbeat, it was getting slower by the minute. I couldn't do anything to stop this I couldn't heal her, she didn't want me too, I couldn't replace her but I sure as hell can try to be there for him. My phone started buzzing

"Hey mom," I cried into the phone.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" she said frantically

"She dead mama, She dead and I couldn't help her. I couldn't help save her,"

"Who sweetie, whose dead,"

"Jackie, Collin's mom, you have to send Carlisle maybe he can help her. Please mama," as soon as those words slipped from my mouth her heartbeat stopped. It reminded me too much about my mom, Lisa, I never got to say goodbye. Fresh new tears started rolling down my face, about two minutes later Carlisle walked into the house but he and I both knew that there was nothing he could do to help her. She was dead and there was no way of bringing her back. I saw Collin walk out the room I wanted to comfort him but Daddy stopped me, "He needs some time alone," he said wrapping me in a bear hug, things in my life were falling apart I didn't have air to grasp.

"I just want things to go back to normal," I cried, " I want things to be like they use to be,"

"I know, I know," he said tightening his grip.

Rose POV

It was too much like when she first came to me, that night that she screamed her lungs out. She was sad for days she wouldn't eat or sleep. She was a smart baby then and she is now but that's all she was she was my baby and I wanted to take away all those sad memories and fill them with happy ones. It was too much for her, she couldn't handle it and now her rock was sinking fast. I tried to get her to come home but she wanted to stay and be with Collin, who was MIA but I'm pretty sure she knew where he was. So I stayed with her and helped Sue and some of the other women on the revs with preparation for the funeral. Jackie was a nice person always loved to have Emlie around, she was practically like her third mother she loved her. I knew Jackie had cancer along time ago, I could smell in her blood but I never said or thought anything around Emlie, she would have tried to heal her. This was going to be tough on Collin, he didn't have any other family up here, for what I knew, Collin's father passed when he was young and he didn't have any siblings. He had aunts and uncles but they didn't live near the revs. Collin was old enough to live on his own but I was still uncertain about that. Not with all the things going on right now, I knew the kid could take care of himself but an angry wolf would get you nowhere real fast.

I just hope that Emlie can help him out with this, they are perfect for each other and I know that she is the only one that can help him.

Collin POV

I couldn't say anything to her, she just laid there watched me I couldn't say anything. I just listened to her heartbeat. I could have said a lot of things like 'mom I love you' or I could have reminded her about good times, instead I sat there with my head near her chest listening to her heartbeat fade out, reduce with every pump. Just when her finally beats where coming she said, "you promise me that you will take care of that girl out there and that you will never forget that I love you and I am so proud of you. Collin you promise me this," she said her voice was shaky and breakable but yet I could hear her firmness. I nodded, "I promise, I love you mom," but she was gone her eye, once filled with love and warmth were now dead and cold. I could hear Emlie crying in the other room, this was harder for her then it was for me, she saw my mom as her mom and she loved her, she was pretty pissed at me when she found out that I didn't tell her about her cancer. I had good reason. Carlisle walked in and start assessing her body, I walked out I couldn't watch anymore. I walked out to the beach and just walked, I had no clue where I was going but I knew no matter what that Emlie would be able to find me, God I need her right now but I needed to be alone to get my thought together. I never wanted my mother to die but it was better then her suffering day to day. Holy shit everything just hit me, that this was it that I would never see my mother again that I would never be able to talk to her a night about Emlie or have her be there for anything that I do from now on, like graduate, go to college, marry Emlie she won't be there for her grandkids, Shit, shit, shit how am I going to function now. Everything was just pulled from right under me, it felt like I couldn't get a hold of the women I loved in my life, just hours ago I almost lost Emlie and now my mother is gone, she isn't coming back. I sat down on a fallen tree and just stared out to the sunrise. I smiled my mother always loved this time of day and it's nice that she dead during her favorite time. I sat there for two days before Emlie came looking for me she had food with her, that I knew I couldn't eat.

"You want my bacon," she asked I looked up and smiled at her. Her eyes and hair were a blue/aqua color my mom favorite color, she has done that in a while.

"I don't know if I can eat," I said my voice sounded bad. She walked up put the basket down beside me and pulled me into a hug. I couldn't cry for two day and I was like a waterfall I couldn't stop them.

"I'm sorry," she just kept whispering, "I'm sorry,"

Meanwhile in Volterra…

Jade POV

"Aro how nice to see you again?" I said crossing the room

"Jade well it's been years," he said, "and what do I own this wonderful surprise,"

"Your life…"

* * *

**i hope it wasn't to sad...i tried not to make people cry but it had to happen.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**p.s. i'm working on another story should be out soon and don't know what i'm going to call it but it's going to involves the whole gang and it's sort of a mystery idk yet we'll see how that works out. i'll try to have it before the month is over.**

* * *


	26. They have Jade

* * *

**so here is the next chapter**

**ENJOY!!!**

* * *

Chapter 26

They Have Jade

Jane POV

"I'm sorry," I said as I through her across the room, Dimitri and Felix took hold of her quickly. She struggled but then Alec stepped in and she was unable to fight us, I turned to Aro to see what he wanted us to do. He beckoned, "Bring her over here." Both Felix and Dimitri brought her within arms distance.

"Sire," I was nervous I didn't want something to happen to him.

"My child, do not worry yourself," Aro said as Renata followed him closely, I was right behind her, I wasn't chancing it with this chick , she got away once with Lisa's begging and we promised to leave her alone but I promise Lisa that if I saw her again it would be her head. Lucky me.

Aro touch her she didn't make a move but Renata shield went up fast and was blocking whatever it was that she was trying to use on him, I n seconds I had her screaming, well quietly at least Alec still had her paralyzed.

"Take her to the dungeon,"

"What you mustn't be serious Aro she just tried to kill you?" Caius roared

"That she did and she will receive the punishment that is due her but I have other plans for her," he said smiling, his wheels were turning. The man was just as evil as Caius but kind hearted like Marcus.

"Jane,"

"Yes,"

"Do make sure she doesn't try anything," he said with a smile

"Yes sire,"

"And do send someone to retrieve the Cullen's I have a feeling they might want to see her."

"Yes sire I'll send someone right away," I walked out and had Dimitri and Felix go to them while we had Jason and Ralph take her to the dungeon Alec kept his powers on her so she wasn't putting up much of a fight, but I still tortured her, _a little_.

Emlie POV

Things were easier for Collin and me. We moved back to Forks, Collin lives with us, he's dealing with his mother's death one step at a time and I haven't seen Jade in a while, which was never a good sign. Ness, Collin, Jake and I were in the living room watching Superbad when I heard someone approaching. Dimitri and Felix, both Collin and Jake phased as I went to answer the door. Felix eyed and smirked while Dimitri handed me a letter

_Damn she's gotten hotter_

Keep it in your pants Felix or Jane will chop it off

I shook my head and looked at the letter, "So how much is it $20.35," I smirked that made Felix tense up just a little, yeah he was the type of guy who didn't like to be degraded

"Just make sure that Carlisle read the letter," he said through clenched teeth

"No problem do you want a tip," I said he growled but then Daddy and Edward came back.

Felix looked at me then they were off. Daddy got out the Jeep and waked towards me, "what was that all about?" I shrugged and handed him the letter that they gave me and walked back into the living room. Edward and him started whispering, "Where's Carlisle?" Edward asked

"Still at the hospital Mrs. Jones is having her baby," I said snuggling up to Collin.

"Esme and the girls,"

"Shopping for Renee's baby shower and Jasper got stuck driving,"

Edward mumbled something and then was talking very fast into the phone. I didn't pay them any mind. Once we finished the movie everyone was back they all looked like hell, and that's saying much for a family of vampires.

"Family meeting," Edward called. Everyone went into the dining room that is never used and we all sat down.

"What's going on?" I asked clearly everyone knew aside from the 'young' ones.

"Volturi want us to go visit right away," he said his voice filled with concern

"Ok so what's the deal let's go there say hi and leave," I said. Everyone looked at me then at Edward.

_They have Jade..._

_

* * *

_**sorry about the shortness it would have ruined the effect i was going for if i continued. the next chapter is going to be long. promise :)**

**thanks to those who review and those who add me as their fave it means a lot to me.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**

**Ummi'm sorry to say but this story is coming to an end...i want to know how you guys want it to end a bitter sweet or a happily ever far.**

******PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

* * *

**


	27. Author's note

Hey Fans,

I'm sorry to say that I can't update as soon as I would like my laptop is broken, the fan doesn't work and my charger has been ripped, so it will be a while for me to write a new chapter I know I promised to update soon and I will but all my new chapters are on that computer and I have no money to fix it and I will try to find another way to get the chapters up. Again I'm really, _really_ sorry about this I was hoping to have the fan fixed but I never got to it. I will be starting school soon so Chapters will take time to update.

Thank you to all of you who have read and reviewed my story it means a lot.

Sincerely

Shifa

P.S. Check out the new story 'Never Say Never' please review

Thanks and Sorry


End file.
